


Till Evening Princess

by MadMikky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMikky/pseuds/MadMikky
Summary: Hawkmoth had the Chat Noir miraculous all along but could never use it since he was already paired with Nooroo. Without the Ladybug miraculous it was useless to him. He gave the ring to his son Adrien turning him into Chat Noir and had him help in the mission to capture the Ladybug earrings and realize his one true wish. But Adrien has a wish of his own. Bad Chat, and Marichat





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> My limit for this is going to be seven chapters—this is just because I have hundreds of other fics I want to write and I don’t want to lose interest and stop writing—but if I feel the story needs more or if I want to write more than I will extend this limit. Alright then, let’s get down to it. Big Thanks to Nesthellshirt for being my critique buddy/beta reader/editor, and putting up with my madness. I don’t own anything except an OC. Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir belong to their rightful and amazing creator.

This wasn’t always how his day normally started, but it was a common enough occurrence.  
“C’mon Ladybug, when are you gonna realize that the cat always gets the fly?” he snarked with a wide grin swinging his staff in her direction again.  
“I’m a ladybug not a fly, and if you bothered to educate yourself you would know we bite back.” His opponent a slim crimson clad ravenette with azure eyes dished back.  
“I think your confusing yourself with an orange ladybug.” He smirked, letting her yo-yo wrap around his bow so he could pull her close. “I’ve got you now.”  
“No way!” she glared regaining her balance and flipping over him at the last second.  
He watched her, caught off guard for a second as she used the momentum to throw him against the chimney behind him. With an ugh he slammed into it before sliding to his feet. The wind was knocked out of him and it took him a second to get his bearings and by then they had another problem.  
BEE-BE-BEEP!  
“Damn.” He hissed.  
“Not now.” She whined.  
They were down to their last two spots, if they didn’t get out of there now than their transformations would wear off.  
“Looks like we’ll have to pick this up again some other time, milady.” He jeered.  
“What’s a matter fraidy-cat? Is the little kitty afraid I’ll see him in his civilian form?” she smirked—though he could see it was strained.  
“I could ask the same of you.” He grinned. “But then again, and I’m pretty sure you’ll change back first, I’ll see your civilian side and there will be nothing to stop me from coming after you and your family.”  
Her smirk died twisting into a glare.  
“Fine, you win this time kitty.” She growled before using her yo-yo to swing away.  
“Victory is sweet. A small one admittedly, but a victory all the same.” He chuckled before taking off across roof tops.  
He didn’t want to go back to being his civilian self but if he didn’t there would be hell to pay.  
Just as soon as he landed behind the wall of his estate the transformation wore off letting an exhausted Plagg stagger in the air before Adrien could catch him.  
"Just how long did you plan on pushing me?" The little black cat grumbled unhappily.  
"Sorry, Plagg, but we were so close to getting her miraculous." Adrien sighed making his way inside.  
"Really? Was that before or after she defeated the akuma?"  
"That wasn't my fault. That stupid kid only cared about making his teacher pay. It's not my fault if father can't control his akuma."  
"Speaking of which, what are you going to tell dear old dad?"  
Adrien paused in his stride and sighed.  
"The usual; I did my best but it wasn't good enough." He murmured.  
"He is not going to like that." Plagg tutted.  
"When does he ever like anything I do?" Adrien groaned.  
He entered the mansion and began his long trek up the stairs where he eventually winds up in his father's tower. Coming to the door he expected to find a very stoic standing Nathalie.  
"Your father will see you now, Chat Noir." She said hand on the knob.  
"Without the mask it’s just Adrien." He corrected rolling his eyes.  
"Of course." She nodded opening the door so he may enter.  
Before he could step fully inside a violet mass suddenly blinded him.  
"Ah! Nooroo, I can't see!" He cried staggering against a wall.  
"Sorry." Nooroo chirped as she backed up a bit.  
"One of these days he's gonna back off over a cliff." Plagg glared.  
"I'm just happy he is okay. That last akuma was a bit unpredictable." She said nervously.  
"And who's fault is that." Plagg grumbled.  
"Plagg." Adrien hissed.  
"That is enough." All three froze as Gabriel Agreste's voice echoed loudly through the room. "Nooroo."  
"Yes master." The little moth Kami said hastily going too her master's side.  
Adrien kept his head low as he walked further in stopping only when he was a few feet from his father's towering form. They were quiet for a moment making Adrien all the more tense. It wasn't until Adrien started clenching his fists did Gabriel finally speak.  
"Inpatients leads to poor results." Was all he said.  
"Yes father." Adrien agreed stiffly forcing his fists to relax.  
"What do you have to say about today's mission?"  
"I did not retrieve Ladybug's miraculous, however it wasn't entirely my fault. The akuma would not listen to me or to you and thwarted my efforts. I attempted to use my cataclysm to trap her but again he got in the way. In the end, she de-evilized him and I engaged her in a fight. But our miraculous wouldn't have lasted so I had to retreat."  
"Blaming others is poor showmanship, Adrien."  
"...Yes father."  
"Tell me why didn't you wait till she turned back then get her miraculous when she was a defenseless civilian?"  
"I used my miraculous before she did. I had lied to her making her think that she used hers first somehow so she would leave first. If I hadn’t down that then my identity would have been compromised and our whole mission for nothing."  
At this Gabriel was silent, Adrien thought just for a second his father understood his predicament. But reason rang through and he knew that would never happen. So he waited quietly.  
"I want you to write a report on the events of the battle and think about how you could have done better. Next time I won't be so lenient, am I understood?" Gabriel finally said a tightness to his voice.  
"Yes father."  
"Then go. You have a schedule to keep to."  
"Yes father." Adrien nodded turning and leaving with Plagg and Nooroo close behind.  
"He does care for you Adrien." Nooroo tried to assure. "He just had trouble conveying his feelings."  
"Whatever. That guy is a total jerk." Plagg hissed.  
"Plagg don't say that." Nooroo chided.  
"Or what?" Plagg shot back.  
"Guys stop." Adrien sighed glaring at his kwami. "Thanks Nooroo for trying to make me feel better but I think I just need to focus on my schedule for now."  
"If that's what you want." Nooroo nodded. "I'll help you in whatever way I can."  
"God, why don't you too get a room already." Plagg gagged.  
"Plagg!" Adrien groaned.  
Adrien hand tuned out the kwamis as they bickered back and forth while he carried out his routine. It was a typical procedure for a model celebrity, or at least he thinks it is. He never had anything to gauge it off. He would begin with his studies. The general with a dash of extracurricular. History, math, grammar and composition, literature, and government understanding. His extracurricular activities consisted of fencing and a few other martial arts and Chinese. The rest of his day after a quick lunch consisted of studying business then hours of photo shoots.  
It was all so tasteless in his opinion. He would rather spend the entire day running around the city as Chat Noir. Though he knew that Plagg wouldn’t last all day. Still the freedom on being Chat without his father in his ear was addictive. For just a short while he was free of his cage and could do whatever he wanted. He just had to keep telling himself, once when they get Ladybug’s miraculous everything will be better. It will all be okay after that and he will be free once and for all. That was his only solace. That and what he will be able to do once when he achieves his freedom.  
As soon as he was home from the studio he went straight to his room and started typing out his report for his father. He knew the sooner he was done he would be able to do as he wished, but he had to be as thorough as possible. So, with a heavy sigh he tapped away at the keyboard and let his mind relive events that led up to the fight with Ladybug.  
His day had started as it always had. He woke up and dressed taking care of his hygiene before heading to the dining room for his breakfast. While he quietly ate, he waited patiently for his father’s assistant—aka Adrien’s babysitter—Nathalie to bring him his schedule.  
“Here you are Adrien.” She said as she entered the extravagant room, handing him a tablet.  
“Thank you, Nathalie.” Adrien nodded listlessly.  
He scrolled through the page resisting the urge to groan at all the photo shoots. He was to begin his studies right after breakfast. Yet, his father seemed to have other plans. His phone rang a dreary melody letting him know that it was in fact his father calling.  
“Yes father.” He answered putting up his obedient façade.  
“Come to the tower immediately.” His father said flatly before hanging up.  
Adrien sighed, dabbing his clean lips before pushing away from the table.  
“It seems my schedule must be put on hold for now.” He informed his overworked nanny.  
“Of course, I’ll inform your instructors of the delay.” She nodded tapping away at her own tablet.  
He gave her his winning smile trying to let her know that he did appreciate all she did for him. Weather she saw it or not he couldn’t tell since she kept her stoic mask. Either way it didn’t matter, he had other pressing concerns.  
“So what do you think the old fart wants with us now?” Plagg asked as they ascended the stairs.  
“Your guess is as good as mine.” Adrien shrugged though he had a pretty good idea of what it was his father wanted to talk to him about.  
“Bet you’re a wheel of camembert that it’s about some akuma he made.” The obsidian feline folded his arms and legs nodding to his ‘wise’ assumption.  
“Your probably right.”  
“Of course I’m right. That’s all that geezer talks about. That and Ladybug’s miraculous.”  
“Please don’t talk about her.” Adrien gritted. “I can’t take hearing anymore about that spotted brat for much longer.”  
“Well until you get her miraculous you’ll never hear the end of the great Ladybug.”  
“Don’t remind me.”  
“Honestly you should be working with her. That’s how it’s supposed to be.”  
“Not when my fathers’ concerned. If he keeps to his word, I’ll help him get her miraculous. Besides I don’t think I could ever stand someone so cocky.”  
“Looks who’s talking. The way you and she go at it is practically foreplay with words.”  
“Shut up Plagg.” Adrien groaned.  
They stood in front of the door now. He took a deep breath then pushed them open. His father stood where he always did, in the center of the room surrounded by butterflies.  
“You wanted to see me father?” Adrien asked standing straight with his hands behind his back.  
“I have just sent an akuma after a disgruntled boy. It will reach him soon. I want you to be there when he turns and help him get his revenge and Ladybug’s miraculous. Go now, he is at the school.”  
“Yes father.” Adrien nodded. “PLAGG CLAWS OUT!”  
Though the cat struggled and resisted he ended up going into Adrien’s miraculous ring beginning the transformation. Within the blink of an eye Adrien was replaced with the black leather clad Chat Noir.  
“I will do everything within my power to retrieve her miraculous, father.” Chat promised bowing with his arm across his chest.  
“Do not fail me this time.” Hawkmoth growled.  
Chat said nothing as he leaped through the grand window following the akuma. He wouldn’t promise his father that he would be back with the miraculous, not again. Nothing is ever certain when Ladybug is concerned. There may only be one of her and normally two on his side but she is strong and resourceful. She had managed to match him in several battles always ending with them leaving before they could resolve anything. Their miraculous would just run out of time. He needed one battle where she used her miraculous and he didn’t that way he would just have to wait till she ran out of time. But so far he hasn’t been able to not use his destructive power. Something always comes up and he must use it. Weather it’s to save the akuma, himself or to try and trap Ladybug. There have been a couple of times where he managed to trap her but then the akuma would get in the way and she would escape. Honestly, he thought he had a better chance of getting her if he was on his own. But that would mean he would have to cause chaos and probably hurt someone and he wasn’t down with that. He may be a bad guy but he wasn’t a monster.  
Either way he had a job to focus on right now. As he jumped from roof to roof he searched for any sign of Ladybug. She has been known to randomly show up while he was on his way to meet the akuma. So far so good. He made it to the school and found the kid sitting in the courtyard sulking over a stack of papers. Just as he landed on the balcony overlooking the entire court the akuma merged with the stack of paper. An outline of Hawkmoth’s mask covered their face as he whispered words of revenge into their head.  
“I wonder what father is going to call this one?” Chat wondered silently watching as the transformation happened.  
The boy now stood in a skin tight white suit with writing all over and a mask made of running ink, his stack of paper now a hard-covered book.  
“I am the Bad Writer.” He shouted with an evil laugh.  
“Well that answers that question.” Chat rolled his eyes. “Really dad that was the best you could come up with.”  
He ignored his father’s lack of creativity leaping down in front of the new villain putting on the confident smirk.  
“Well I think you get the gist.” He grinned. “Now let’s get your teacher and once when Ladybug shows up you will help me get her miraculous.”  
“OH MY GOD!” someone cried.  
We both turned finding two girls standing in the doorway looking horrified—okay one looked horrified the other looked like Christmas came early.  
“No way, its Chat Noir and a new villain.” The darker girl squealed getting out her phone. “This is so cool. I bet you anything that Ladybug will show up soon and there will be an awesome fight.”  
“Alya, we need to get out of here.” The other girl urged trying to drag her friend away. “This is too dangerous.”  
“Marinette…” Chat could help the soft whisper that escaped him.  
“C’mon girl they’re not interested in us.” Alya tried to reason.  
“You silly girls wish to stop me in my pursuit of revenge I see.” The akuma chuckled opening his book.  
“No, they’re not important.” Chat hissed trying to keep his emotions masked. “Focus, you want your teacher not them. Now let’s find him already.”  
“They have seen too much. They can’t be left to tell of what they have seen. They will live the rest of their days out in my story now.” Bad Writer smiled manically pointing his book at the girls.  
To Chat’s horror it started to glow.  
“NO!” he snarled pushing the others arms down stopping whatever he was planning on doing. He turned his glare on the girls hoping that they would understand. “Unless you want to be hurt get out of here and find someplace to hide!”  
The girls shrank back before taking off.  
His heart ached watching the black-haired beauty run from him but it was worth it.  
“You don’t need to hurt any civilians.” Chat hissed. “Your only after your teacher. C’mon.”  
“Chat Noir.” His father’s voice growled through his coms system in his ear.  
Chat winced holding his ear before composing himself.  
“Yes father?” he answered quietly.  
“If you had allowed Bad Writer to attack those girls then Ladybug would have come all the sooner. Why did you stop him?” Hawkmoth demanded irritably.  
“Now that they have seen the danger that is here they’ll try to get a hold of Ladybug. They are the perfect messengers.” Chat answered without falter. “Besides, those civilians are not who he’s after. It seemed pointless for him to hurt them.”  
“… Fine. Do as you wish. Your little plan better of worked or their will be consequences.” Hawkmoth grumbled sternly.  
“Yes father.” Chat nodded continuing to follow the manic Bad Writer through the school.  
They bashed blindly through door after door as Bad Writer called out for his teacher smiling like he was strolling through a meadow of daisies. Chat was about to call it quits on the school and suggest they look through the city when a random red yo-yo with black spots came out of nowhere smacking him in the head.  
“Ow.” He winced glaring at the yo-yo’s owner.  
“Why hello kitty.” Ladybug smirked.  
“Well, look who decided to join the party.” He smirked taking out his staff.  
“HE’S NOT HERE!” Bad Writer suddenly cried.  
“Calm down.” Chat sighed. “Help me get her miraculous and I’ll be sure you teacher pays dearly.”  
“NO!” the akuma roared. “She doesn’t matter. That woman needs to pay for what she has done to me.”  
“We’ll get her, but first Ladybug needs to be taken care of. She is in your way. She’ll stop you from getting to your teacher.”  
“I’d like to see her try once when she is trapped in my story.” He chuckled getting his book ready.  
“No you idiot we need her here so we can take her miraculous.” Chat snarled.  
“I don’t care for such things. Bye, bye little bug.”  
“Father!” Chat called through the coms. “Control your akuma he’s gonna ruin everything!”  
“Bad Writer, you will get your revenge soon enough. But if you absorb Ladybug into your book then our deal is off and I will take away your powers.” Hawkmoth warned.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Bad Writer hissed, slowly lowering his book.  
“I would. Now help Chat Noir and get the miraculous.”  
“Are you done having your little pow-wow over there because I’ve got a busy day ahead of me so I’d like to rap this up quickly.” Ladybug snarked having had enough of waiting for them to make the next move.  
“So eager to have your miraculous taken?” Chat smirked twirling his staff.  
“You haven’t managed it so far so why should I be worried?”  
“Maybe I have a surprise up my sleeve.”  
“Oh yes your just so full of surprises this day, aren’t you?”  
“I don’t know what you mean by that milady.”  
“Those girls you stopped Bad Writer from attacking, why did you protect them?”  
“They got your attention, didn’t they?”  
“I should have known.”  
“What expected that I had a sudden change of heart?”  
“I never expect much from cats.”  
“There she is!” Bad Writer suddenly cried shocking the other masked teens. “You will pay!”  
They looked behind Ladybug to see a red-haired woman running for her life.  
“Come back!” Bad Writer roared leaping over Ladybug and running after her.  
“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.” Ladybug scoffed throwing yo-yo out.  
Of course, Chat wasn’t going let her get the akuma so he jumped in front of him and smacked her yo-yo away like baseball.  
“Why don’t we let them sort things out and have it meowt bugaboo.” He smirked splitting his staff down the middle so he had two.  
“Again with the stupid cat puns and pet names.” She sighed singing her yo-yo with a false nonchalant demeanor.  
“What can I say, you bring the tom cat out in me.” He chuckled going in for the attack.  
But she wasn’t going to let him distract her from the akuma. She threw out her yo-yo to the left before swinging up onto the roof. Chat slammed one of his staffs down in the empty space where she previously stood glaring up at her.  
“Sorry kitty, but I’ve got bigger fish to fry.” She smiled before zipping off.  
“After her, we can’t let her de-evilize Bad Writer before we can get her miraculous.” Hawkmoth suddenly shouted through the coms making Chat wince.  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Chat said more to himself then to his father.  
He reconnected his staff then used it to lift himself onto the roof and off he went in pursuit of Paris’s hero.  
It didn’t take long for him to find her. She was fighting Bad Writer in the middle of the street while trying to protect the civilian. Above her was a crane holding at least five seventeen-foot iron beams for the construction crew across the street. He knew an opportunity when he spotted one.  
“CATACLYSM!” he called leaping for the steel wire suspending the beams before grabbing it letting it corrode and crumple releasing the beams. He called out with a laugh. “Look out below.”  
Ladybug looked up in time to see the danger and push the civilian out of the way. The beams fell perfectly impaling themselves in a nearly perfect closed circle trapping Ladybug. The beams were close enough together that they resembled prison bars and left no space for her to squeeze through. The only way she could go was up and Chat was blocking that by balancing on the one of the beams with his staff elongated.  
“Nowhere to go bugaboo.” He snarked looking down his nose at her, figuratively and literally.  
“There is always a way pussycat.” She glared.  
“The only way I can think of is that you use your lucky charm and slowly lose your time.” He shrugged.  
“She is getting away!” Bad Writer cried holding up his book.  
“NO!” Ladybug cried gripping the bars like she could bend them.  
“Better hurry milady, before he absorbs his teacher. I don’t want to know how his powers will advance once when he gets what he wants.”  
Her glare got even more intense before she growled getting into the stance.  
“LUCKY CHARM!” she called, and of course the result was confusing. “A boomerang…”  
“Well that looks helpful.” Chat chuckled.  
“Oh I think it is.” she smiled throwing it at him.  
On instinct, he swung his staff deflecting the attack but sending it in the direction of Bad Writer.  
“Oh crap.” He winced.  
The boomerang knocked into Bad Writer’s head sending him sprawling and knocking the book out of his hand. The boomerang then came back hitting one of the beams from the inside then another until it hit all five beams knocking them over outwards freeing Ladybug and forcing Chat Noir to take to higher ground. Before Chat could have a chance to recover Ladybug ran for the book ripping it apart and setting the akuma free.  
“Time to de-evilize.” She called catching the akuma in her yo-yo and purifying it. “Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!”  
As she threw the boomerang into the air it became a swarm of Ladybugs that flutter all over the city fixing all damage—best superpower ever, makes the civilians like you even more if your self-cleaning.  
“Well that takes care of that.” She smiled getting ready to head home.  
“Don’t think so.” Chat called swinging his staff down on her hard, missing her by mere seconds. “You’re not going anywhere until I get that miraculous.”  
The rest of the report what their little fight before he was forced to leave. This was almost always how all his battles with Ladybug went unfortunately. Once when he was done he read it over making sure he left out certain parts about the civilian girls that had gone and got Ladybug lest his father get suspicious. He edited any mistakes he made then printed it out and headed to his father’s study.  
“Father.” He called softly standing in the doorway.  
His father said nothing, didn’t even look up from his tablet, he just held out his hand and waited. Adrien handed him the small stack of papers and stood waiting as patiently as he could for his father to read through it. Even though he was sure that he had fixed every mistake his father still went through with a red pen marking all the things he missed—which was a lot apparently. Then finally he looked up at Adrien.  
“Next time I want you to think about this failure and to not make the same mistakes. Understand?” Gabriel deadpanned.  
Adrien wanted desperately to yell that none of that was his fault and that Gabriel should see that and find a way to better control his akumas. He knew though that would only end in a terrible punishment. So instead he nodded.  
“Yes father.”  
“You are dismissed.” Gabriel waved his hand going back to his tablet.  
Adrien waited till he was down the hall before he sprinted for his room.  
“Finally.” He smiled looking out the window.  
“Do we have to tonight?” Plagg complained rubbing his belly. “I’m still so hungry, I don’t think I can go this night.”  
“You ate three wheels of camembert at dinner and two before that at lunch. Not to mention all the slices you had as snacks in between.” Adrien said crossing his arms raising his brow at the floating cat.  
“Fine I just don’t want to go. All we do is run around and stalk that girl.” Plagg groaned.  
“She was really close to Bad Writer today.” Adrien argued. “I want to be sure she is alright.”  
“I’m sure she’s fine. She went and found Ladybug, didn’t she?”  
“Still want to check on her.”  
“But I don’t want to.”  
“To bad. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT.”  
With a green flash Adrien was covered in black leather from head to toe becoming Chat Noir once again. He took a moment to stretch and loosen up before hopping out the window. Taking to the roof tops he reveled in the feeling of the wind brushing against his cheek with a brisk chill. He breathed in deeply loving the smell of the crisp night air. He lived for this moment. Being Chat Noir without having to be his father’s good little kitty. He was free in these moments to do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted to do in this moment is check on a special girl. Like almost every night.  
It didn’t take him long before he reached the Dupain-Chang bakery. The bakery itself was dark and unconscious but the apartment above was alight with life. He settled himself on against a brick chimney within the shadows and watched.  
Marinette was in her room working on something at her sewing machine. This wasn’t and unusual occurrence. The young designer was either always working on a design in her sketch book or sewing something either at her machine or by hand. If she wasn’t doing that then she was talking on the phone with someone or at the computer or the ever-popular working on her homework. He rarely saw her face when watching her like this, her desk was facing away from the window from which he felt gave him the best view. So, he was normally staring at her back. Still he would notice a tiny red stuffed animal that was suspended in front of her from time to time. He had thought it was a kwami when he first saw—this is when he started spying on her to see if he was right—but as time went he saw less and less of it and assumed it was just a toy she had hanging in her room. Now his visits were purely to see Marinette. To check on her, to see what she was up too. He didn’t understand why he kept coming back, but eventually gave up trying to reason with himself and just followed his instincts. For whatever reason, he was drawn to her. It might be her smell. Even from the distance he was at he could smell her. She smelled like freshly baked bread and strawberry-mint with a hint of that smell that bolts of cloths carry though it was a bit faint. Either way her smell was like catnip to him.  
He settled himself completely, getting comfortable and just watched. Everything about this girl made him smile. The way she would trip over herself or how she would start freaking out because she thought she messed up beyond repair. This girl was the embodiment of disaster and humility; she was everything he wasn’t or rather what he was forced to become. He loved that about her. And he would do whatever it took to make sure she would never become one of his father’s akuma or be attacked by any of the others. He would protect her even if it meant defying his father. At first these feelings scared him. He couldn’t ever imagine disobeying his father, but this girl just awakened the rebel in him. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She was so innocent and he would fight to keep that.  
She was his princess and he her faithful and protective feline.  
“I will always watch over Marinette.” He sighed as he watched get settled in her bed and turn out the lights. “Sweet dreams princess.”  
Knowing she was safe for another night he took off running through the city till his miraculous started to blink then headed home.  
Just another day for Adrien Agreste.


	2. Wandering Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ WARNINGS.  
> Thank you to everyone who review, favorited and followed this story, I’m so glad that you’re enjoying it as much as I am. Also, per Wiki Nooroo is genderless. Now weather that is true or not I have no idea, but for this story she is a she because I think Adrien needs a mothering figure and Nathalie just doesn’t work for this story. Though I guess if she were a he, he could still be a mothering figure. Either way I started the first chapter calling her a she and I’m not going back now. Big thanks to Nesthellshirt once again. There is also a trigger WARNING for this chapter for abuse and attempted rape. I don’t own anything except for an OC that will appear in the next chapter. Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir belong to their amazing creator. Enjoy.

For once Adrien woke up without the threat of an akuma in the morning. He was informed of his schedule change last night. His father’s company was doing a charity fashion show and he was expected to be one of the models on the runway. This meant that for the moment his father was holding off on the akuma attacks. However, Adrien was acutely aware of all the negative emotions that could be exploited at a fashion show. The likelihood of Hawkmoth making an appearance was rather high.  
"Good morning Adrien." Nathalie greeted as he came down for breakfast.  
"Morning." He nodded taking his seat.  
"The fashion show is going to be taking up a good portion of your time so your schedule is going to be different."   
"Yes, I know."  
"For today your lessons will be canceled and your dinner may be a bit late."   
"I understand." He sighed feeling a bit tired from his nightly activities.  
"I will leave you to it then" Nathalie nodded taking her leave.  
Adrien ate his breakfast in silence making him groan, that is until Nooroo suddenly smacked into his chest.  
"Oof." He coughed choking momentarily on his morning tea.  
"Save me Adrien!" She cried   
"What the heck is going on." He cried looking for any sign of danger.  
"Plagg is trying to kill me." She whimpered trying to melt into him.  
"Come here you purple thief!" The cat suddenly called appearing into the dining room swinging a pencil around like a spear.  
"I didn't take it!" Nooroo insisted.  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that." The cat growled.  
"Okay first, Plagg put the pencil down." Adrien sighed grabbing the pencil before Plagg could poke an eye out. "And second would somebody mind telling me what's going on?"  
"The butterfly stole my stash of camembert." Plagg whined.  
"I did not. Why would I ever go near that nasty smelling stuff?"  
"How should I know you’re the thief." Plagg scoffed.  
"Actually I am." Adrien confessed.  
"Gasp, Adrien, how could you? After everything I've done for you, you go behind my back and steel my precious camembert? Oh, the betrayal."   
"Don't be such a drama cat." Adrien sighed gripping the bridge of his nose. "I didn't steel it I just moved it."  
"What? Where? Why?"  
"It's in the in the blue vase on my bookshelf. You had it in the drawer of my nightstand. I could smell it in my sleep. Why wouldn't I move it?"  
"You traitor. Fine I see how it is. I'll just be with my gooey goodness for the rest of the day, at least it understands me."  
Adrien groaned.  
"Plagg, cheese doesn't understand anything it's food. And besides, we have to leave for the fashion show. No time for cheese."  
"There is always time for cheese. Go without me." The cat hissed.  
"You know he can't, Plagg." Nooroo whined. "What if master needs him to change into Chat Noir?"  
"Well then the Master can just let me have the day off." Plagg answered with a huff.  
"Oh enough." Adrien sighed. "Plagg there is camembert in the car, you can eat on the way."  
"Hurry up slow pokes or we're gonna be late." Plagg called as he zoomed out the door.  
"I don't get that cat sometimes." Adrien moaned.  
"None of us do." Nooroo assured gently petting his cheek. "Have a good day, Adrien."  
"Thanks, Nooroo. I'll try." For the first time that morning Adrien smiled patting the little moth on the head.  
"I'll see you when you get home." She called as he made his way to the car.  
He listened to the news while his bodyguard drove through traffic slowly making his way to the Agreste company. It was all the same a few weathers report, some other country facing some natural disaster and of course the praise of Ladybug. It's not that he hated her he just couldn't stand her. The over confidence she had only served to remind him that his was only a mask. How everyone thought she was so great when in all actuality, she was just like him; lucky enough to come across a miraculous and make herself stronger. She was arrogant and self-righteous, all things he despised in a person. Yet she was the hero. All he and his father were trying to do was bring his mother back. Nothing nefarious, though they chose to achieve this through despicable means. Well, his father chose that. If it where up to Adrien, then they would have gone about it differently. But his father's word was law. It was his way or no way.   
Once when they reached the company he was directed to make up and wardrobe where all his father's top designers and their interns were running like mad to get all the last-minute things that they needed.   
"Mr. Agreste." Someone called.  
He knew her as his father's favorite designer.  
"Hey there, Donna, right?" He guessed.  
"I'm pleased you remembered." She smiled. "I've got your line up all set for you so we just need to get you all made up and we can get you suited for the first run."  
"Madame Donna, here is that list you wanted."  
Adrien's whole world just faded as she came running to him. She was here? This had to be a dream, right?  
"Thank you, Marinette." Donna nodded taking the list. "Mr. Agreste this is my intern Marinette."  
"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Agreste." Marinette smiled giving him a polite nod.  
For a moment, he couldn't get himself to say anything. He just stared with a dreamy look in his neon eyes. She was here. She worked at his father's company. This was just to perfect. Oh, wait he should probably say something.  
"Adrien, please call me Adrien." He answered with a kind smile.  
"All right, Kali will set you up then we'll direct you to your dressing room and be ready to go." Donna nodded to the tatted-up makeup artist.  
He smiled at her to which she returned in kind before he sat himself in the seat and let her go to town on his face. All the while he was listening to Donna and Marinette's conversation.  
"You arranged the outfits correctly?" Donna tested.  
"Start with the casual end with the dinner party wear." Marinette beamed.  
"And you made sure they weren't damaged in the transition?"   
"Not a single smudge let alone a tear."  
"All right, now all you have to do is help mister Agreste with the outfits. I have faith in your capabilities. I'm gonna go converse with the stage director." With that Donna left the two to themselves.  
He wanted to talk to her. This was his chance to get to know her as his civilian self—his slightly safer self. But it was hard to talk when there were brushes and markers in your face. And of course, after he was done with that he had to quickly follow Marinette to the dressing room.  
“Wow.” She said taking in the room with awe.   
“What?” Adrien asked looking for what was wrong.  
“This room is just so much more luxurious then the others.” She said, ducking her head sheepishly.  
“None of the other rooms look like this?” he suddenly got a twitch in his sculpted brow.  
“No, they’re pretty basic.” She shook her head. “Sorry I thought you knew that.”  
“No, I didn’t.” he sighed snatching the first outfit begrudgingly. “My father neglected to tell me he was showing me favoritism and showering me in unneeded luxuries.”  
“I’m sorry.” She said again, closing in on herself.  
“Don’t be.” He assured giving her his winning smile. “It’s not your fault. I just wish my father would treat me more like one of his employees and not his son. It’s not fair to the others.”  
“… You’re just like everyone says.”  
“What does everyone say?” he asked from behind a screen, looking at the concept sketch so he knew how the outfit was supposed to look on him.  
“Kind, thoughtful. When I first started here everyone was talking about how some of the models are like the stereotype, but they kept saying you were the exact opposite.”   
“Well I’m thankful that they’re all good things. Okay, did I put this on right?” he stepped out arms wide.  
She looked him up and down, studied the concept sketch and fixed a few things that weren’t quite right before smiling at him.  
“Perfect.” She beamed making him resist the urge to sigh dreamily.  
“All models to the stage.” A lady called over the intercom.  
“Well, better go.” She smiled. “I’ll have your next outfit hanging behind the screen for the next round.”  
“Thank you, Marinette.” He nodded to her heading for the stage.  
He followed the rest of the models always mindful of his outfit as he was sure the others were.  
“The shoes don’t fit, they don’t even go past my heel.” He heard someone shout historically, it was one of the other models. He has worked with her before but didn’t get to know her well. “How am I supposed to go out there without the shoes?”  
“Just calm down, we’ll find you the right size.” Her assistant assured her, looking panicked and sweaty.   
“In five minutes?!” She barked. “There is no way. Oh god, why is this happening to me? This can’t be happening again.”  
“You know how this goes.” Her assistant tried again. “Something goes wrong but in the end the show must go on and you always do great.”  
“You’re right.” She nodded taking a deep breath. “Even if I must go out there barefoot, the show will go on.”  
She nodded standing up determined. And that was when it happened. There was a loud RIIIIIIIP! Everyone turned to see that the casual sundress she was wearing had caught on her chair in the back and had ripped all the way to the front ruining the dress completely.  
“NO!” she screamed.  
“Calm down.” Seemed to be her assistants limited vocabulary. “We’ll get someone to sew it up for you.”  
“It’s ruined. My career is over.” She cried taking off pushing past everyone.  
“Clair wait please.” Her assistant ran after her.  
“Poor girl.” Most people were saying before they moved on.  
Adrien on the other hand was getting panicky. His father wouldn’t, would he? He couldn’t turn that girl into an akuma. This show was too important and would affect his company if it was attacked. He couldn’t. Then again, when it came to the mission his father's vision became very narrow. Great now how was he supposed to focus on the show. He internally grumbled to himself about his one-track mind of a father all while putting on the perfect mask of composed professionalism. Something he was getting good at which was making him uncomfortable. Then again when you were a part time super villain you had to get used to wearing many masks.  
"Alright now everyone line up." The show director announced pushing everyone together. "Take your places, the show will begin momentarily. Relax and be the stars you are."  
Adrien loved this director, he spent more time trying to make sure everyone was comfortable and relaxed than stressing the importance of their perfection.  
"Now you are all here because you are damn good at your job and despite all the hell we put you through you still come out on top. So relax because you got this... wait, where is Clair?"  
"She ripped her dress and ran off." One of the other models informed.  
For just a moment the director's face contorted into panic before he schooled it and took a deep breath.  
"Don't worry, I will take care of this. Just go out there and do your thing." He told them giving his best you-can-do-it smile before running off to take care of the issue.  
The more time that passed sans panicked screams and crashes the more Adrien tensed. He wouldn't be able to relax until the show ended without any problems or until Clair was strutting down the stage with a smile. He hoped that his father would at least warn him that he was turning her into an akuma so he could make sure Marinette was safe. And there his mind went again. He talked to her, he actually managed to talk to her without making a fool of himself. And she thought he was kind and thoughtful. Before he was just being creepy and watching because he thought she might be Ladybug, but after finding no evidence he just kept being creepy and watching because she intrigued him. She would stay up till dawn working on projects for her friends, not stopping till it's done. He often wondered how she react to him. He knew she would fear Chat Noir, but at least she seemed to like Adrien. This was his only chance to get to really know her, by being Adrien they may have a chance. He had to make every minute count.  
"Alright everyone calm down, first model is on in three, two..."   
One by one the models walked out showing off their outfits. Minute by minute Adrien got increasingly agitated as Clair continued to be missing. When it finally came to be his turn, he realized that they didn't even call her name meaning that she was no longer apart of the show. This wasn't good. But still, the show must go on. He'll deal with his father’s plans if and when they happen. For now, he has a job to do.   
He smiled and walked out with one hand in his pocket, strutting out like he owned the place. He calmly posed at the end of the runway then turned and made his way back behind stage and to his dressing room.   
"Here you go." Marinette smiled handing him his next outfit. "Just hang the one you’re wearing over the screen and I'll press it and hang it. You were great by the way."   
"You saw?" He asked looking perplexed, taking the new outfit.  
"I... I um saw it on your TV. Sorry, it just happened to be on. It was just on mute so we didn't know it was on."   
"Don't worry about it, and thank you." He smiled before getting dressed.  
"Good luck." She smiled as he left.  
"Thanks, I'll see you in a few minutes." He smiled.  
The day went on like that. Outfit after outfit after outfit. He managed small talk between each run with Marinette but nothing deep. He was hoping that maybe after the show he would be able to talk to her and maybe even invite her to grab coffee or something. All the while his anxiety over Clair was burning in the corner of his mind. Why hasn't his father made a move yet?  
"Last run." Marinette smiled as he came out from behind the screen in his last outfit. A grey dinner suit with red velvet lining and a black bowtie. "Break a leg."  
"Yeah, thanks." He nodded reaching for the knob, and just as he was passing through he felt himself snag on something followed by a sound rip. "...Please tell me that wasn't me."  
"Um... that wasn't you..." She said though it sounded like she was asking a question.  
"Oh crap, oh no, this can't be happening." Suddenly all his anxiety was pressing so tight on him that he couldn't breathe.   
"Don't panic." Marinette urged getting a closer look. “It's just the pocket. How much time do you have before you’re on?"  
"Five minutes, why?" He asked shakily.  
"Take it off, I'll sew it up I only need a minute, two tops." She nodded determined taking out her portable kit. "Don't worry I've got this."  
His heart swelled seeing her like this. She was just so strong. He nodded handing her the jacket.  
"Just hang on." She smiled taking a seat in his couch.  
He watched her as she worked quickly with skillful hands. Never hesitating or back tracking. Having absolute faith in her own talent. He smiled warmly looking over her shoulder, then he spotting something. It was a sketch pad on the table. While she was preoccupied he snuck over to take a peek. It was Marinette's, or at least he assumed it was. He made sure she wasn't looking before cracking it open. Immediately he was taken aback. He had glimpsed at her designs through her window before but seeing them up close was more intense. Being the son of a great fashion designer he was taught to have a keen eye in the department and it was telling him this girl was beyond anything he had seen before. He flipped through the pages impressed with all the details, she left out nothing. His father had to see these. He doubted she would like it if he went behind her back and showed him, meaning he would either have to convince his father to look into her work or get them to meet. He didn't know how he was going to do this but he would do it if it killed him... which, with his father being who he is it just might.   
"I'm finished." She suddenly called making him flail dropping the book and fumble to catch it.  
"Oh, um thank you." He coughed setting the book down calmly—trying to cover up his sneakiness.  
"You better hurry, you only have four minutes." She urged helping him put on the newly stitched up jacket.  
"Right, thanks a lot." He nodded sprinting for the runway.   
All thanks to Marinette the show went off without a hitch. He made it just as they called his name. Taking a deep breath, he calmly took the last lap, momentarily forgetting the threat of an akuma. For just a moment he forgot his father and being Chat Noir, for just this moment he was just a love-sick boy reveling in the flame alight in his heart.  
But of course, the world crashed down around him and reminded him of who he really was.  
"Adrien," Marinette called once he reentered the dressing room.  
"Hey- what's wrong?" His smile fell as he saw her distressed look.  
"Your dad is on the phone for you. He says it's urgent." She murmured with a furrowed brow.  
"Are you alright? Did he say anything to you?" He asked panicked.  
"No, just an intimidating man is all." She admired handing him the phone. "I have to go anyway, Donnas' probably looking for me. I'll see you around."  
"Wait-" but before he could get another word out she was gone. He sighed before taking a deep breath and putting the phone to his ear. "Yes father?"  
"I assume that was an assistant." His father growled. "You don't have time for romance now."  
"She's Donna's intern, that's all."  
"Very well. I've turned one of the models into the akuma I've named Threads. Find her, use her to get to Ladybug's miraculous."  
"Yes father."   
Without another word, Hawkmoth hung up.  
“Ugh, not again. Doesn't your dad ever take a day off?” Plagg groaned coming out of his hiding place in Adrien's bag.  
"Of course he doesn't." Adrien sighed. "We better get to it, don't want to keep him waiting. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"  
As soon as he was Chat Noir he leaped out the window planning to renter through the main entrance when a thought struck him.  
"Marinette!"   
She was still somewhere. She was in danger. He had to find her and make sure she was safe.   
His father wasn’t going to like this, but he swore he would protect her and that was what he was going to do. He went back to the dressing room taking in a deep whiff catching her scent immediately and running after it. He tried to keep out of sight, but it wasn’t needed since he didn’t come across anyone. It was weird, like he was the only one in the building. This only served to worry him more. The akuma must have already started her attack. He had to find Marinette and get her somewhere safe and fast.  
BRING.  
Chat’s staff, doubling as a communication device, suddenly went off letting him know someone was trying to get in touch with him. He only knew of one person that could reach him through this way which meant he was in major trouble. With an audible gulp, he pressed the paw shaped button and answered.  
“Chat Noir, why aren’t you with Threads?” his father demanded.  
“Th-there was something else I had to take care of father.” He mentally chastised himself for stuttering and showing fear to his father.  
“It is not important. Find Threads and help her with Ladybug, they are battling now.”  
“But father-”  
“Do not make me repeat myself. Get the miraculous and this will all be over. Our wish will come true.”  
“… Yes father.” He sighed hanging up and placing his staff back in its holster.  
If Threads and Ladybug were already fighting, then there is a good chance that Marinette had ran for safety. Though there was an even greater chance that Threads had attacked and hurt her. He couldn’t give up his search. He had no idea where Threads and Ladybug where, he could use the guise of trying to find them as his cover for trying to find Marinette. It was weak at best but it was all he had plan wise. He couldn’t let anything happen to Marinette. His resolve strengthened and assured, Chat Noir nodded to himself and continued tracking the scent. And that is how he ended up coming face to face with a wall of thread cocoons.   
“What in the hell is this?” he hissed.  
“IS SOMEONE THERE? PLEASE HELP US!”  
His eyes widened as cries of fear and panic rose from the wall making him back up. Suddenly he understood what this was. This was Threads power. He didn’t have time for this but Marinette’s sent was mixed with the others, she was in there somewhere. So, he did something really stupid. Climbing the wall until he was settled in beams and pipes just under the ceiling and took a deep breath.  
“CATACLYSM!” he called touching his destructive paw to the knot that held the cocoon wall together.  
The thread disintegrated and one by one the civilian’s fell to their freedom before running for the nearest exit. He watched safely from his hiding place keeping his eye out for Marinette. But he didn’t see her. He waited till everyone was out of sight before hopping down and sniffing around. He could still smell her. So, she was here at one point, but she wasn’t now. Maybe she got away before Threads could get ahold of her. Either way he wanted to be sure before he moved on. He shifted through the destroyed thread following his nose to the source of the scent worried that maybe she was burring under the decomposed sewing material. When he finally found the source, he didn’t know if he should be relieved or more worried. It wasn’t her, it was her little clutch bag. This could mean several different things but he chose to believe that it meant she was safe for his piece of mind. He couldn’t smell her scent beyond this point, it’s like it just vanished. There was one other scent that overpowered the other however. One he has smelt plenty of times before. One that he has come to really despise no matter how appealing it was. The scent of summer grass, warm sunshine and weirdly enough spandex.  
“Ladybug.” He growled.   
The way he figures it happened is that Marinette came across Threads but just before the akuma could do anything to her Ladybug swooped in and saved her. This both aggravated him and pleased him. Yes, Marinette was safe but now he owed Ladybug. He may be a bad guy but he still had a powerful sense of honor. He would pay the debt without her ever knowing that he owed her one.   
With this unwanted duty to carry out he moved following the new scent to find his enemy. It didn’t take long. She and Threads where fighting on the runway stage, exchanging blow after blow. Threads was using her threads like tentacles to keep her suspended in the air giving her the upper hand on Ladybug. This akuma might have a chance to achieve their goal. But there would be other chances, he assured himself as he took to the catwalk above the stage.  
“LUCKY CHARM!” she called throwing he yo-yo in the air.  
What came down seemed like the most practical thing to use against someone that fights with threads.  
“Scissors? Finally, something that is obviously useful.” She smiled staring down Threads.   
“Good luck getting that close enough.” Threads smiled lashing out with her threads.  
Ladybug moved nimbly. Flipping and ducking out of the way all the while looking around to try and see what it was that she was supposed to do with the scissors. And that is what got her caught.  
“I gotcha now.” Threads laughed as she managed to wrap one thick strand of thread around Ladybug’s legs.  
“AH!” Ladybug cried as she was dragged into the air.  
Thinking on instinct she threw her yo-yo out aiming for the villain’s chest trying to make Threads lose her grip. Threads only laughed shrilly at this motioning with her hands so more threads moved to grab at Ladybug. Moments later Threads had Ladybug’s arms above her head and another strand wrapped around her head so she was gagged and the scissors had fallen and slid to the other side of the stage out of reach.   
“Now, I’ll be taking your miraculous.” She giggled maniacally.  
This was it. The mission would come to end. Threads would take the miraculous and it would all be over. He could finally give up being the bad guy. All he needed to do was escort Threads back to his estate and it would all be over… But Ladybug saved Marinette. She saved the one good thing in his world and to ignore that and let this happen to her would just be dishonorable. What would his mother say? She be so ashamed of him. He knew what he had to do and he hated himself for it. Walking along the cat walk so no one would see him, he crept to the edge and used his staff like a fireman’s pole to get down. Quickly grabbing the scissors and opening them, he took aim and let them sail from his hand and into the strand holding her yo-yo hand. They sliced right through, bounced off a wall and came back to slice the strand that was holding her legs then again to get the one gagging her. Luck of the ladybug he guessed. He hid in the shadows and waited watching as Ladybug jumped right into action using her yo-yo to grab Threads leg and throw her into the wall taking off her high heel at the same time.   
“Let’s end this one-way show.” She smirked as she broke the heel releasing the akuma.   
And the same routine continued, she captured the akuma with her yo-yo, purified it, sent it off, then threw her scissors up into the air and fixed all the damages. She gave her don’t be negative you are going to be alright speech then zipped away. It was over. He just blew their best chance at getting her miraculous and with his own running out of time he couldn’t go after her. Yet he didn’t really care. The moment he gives up his honor is the moment he forgets who he really is. He did what he knew was right and there will be another chance to get Ladybug. This wasn’t over, not by a long shot. But now he was going to have to face his father.   
He hurried back to his dressing room so he could turn back without anyone seeing. He hadn’t heard from his father yet which only meant he was waiting for Adrien to get home before he really laid into him. Solemnly he followed Nathalie to the car and mentally rehearsed his story in his head. He doubted he would be able to smooth talk his way out this but he was going to try.  
They pulled into the garage. He made his way to his father’s tower. It was time to face the music.  
“Explain yourself. Where were you?” his father snarled not bothering to even look at his son.  
“I was tracking them.” He explained trying to keep as close to the truth as possible. “The company is huge, I couldn’t find them. So, I tried finding them through scent. When I finally found them, the battle was already over.”  
“Why didn’t you go after her? Had you used your cataclysm before?”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“For what possible reason would you have to do that unless it was against Ladybug?”  
“While I was tracking them, I came across Threads victims in this… web kind of thing. I couldn’t just leave them there. So I used cataclysm to free them.”  
“Why would you waste your time on something as trivial as that?”  
“Our target is Ladybug. I didn’t see what the use in letting all those people suffer because of that was. They didn’t deserve to be trapped like that.”  
“You are weak.”  
“Maybe I am. But at least I follow mom’s teachings. She would hate what we’re doing. I’m just trying to do what she would want.”  
“How dare you speak to me like that. Leave your mother out of this.”  
“Why? She’s the reason you’re doing this. You want to bring her back. Have you ever thought of just asking Ladybug if she would help us? That would have been the better path to take.”  
“The Ladybug miraculous was lost. No one knew where it was. I had to lure her out.”  
“Great you lured her out now just ask her for help. This whole akuma thing is getting us nowhere.”  
“You really think that she would help us, after everything we’ve done?”  
“Everything you’ve done.”  
“Do not shift blame, Adrien. You are just as guilty as I am.”  
“Only because you made me.”  
“I didn’t make you do anything. You chose to do as I said.”  
“Did I ever have a choice. What would you have done if I threw the black cat miraculous back in your face?”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“You see. I have no say in this. I want to see mom too, but this is just getting ridiculous.”  
“We were close this time. We almost had her.”  
“But you didn’t.”  
SLAP!  
For a second Adrien wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute he was standing there glaring at his father, the next he was on his side cupping his burning cheek. Plagg and Nooroo hovered in face saying something to him but he couldn’t comprehend what it was. Plagg looked murderous while Nooroo held a look of mortification. Had… did his father just strike him?  
“This discussion is over. Your actions today will cost you dearly. You are grounded and forbidden to leave the grounds unless for work or to go after Ladybug. Your nightly runs as Chat are to cease. Am I understood.”  
“…Yes father.” He murmured going back to his obedient self.   
“Good. Now go to your room and get some rest. I’m sure we’ll be busy tomorrow.” Gabriel nodded turning back to his grand window.  
Adrien said nothing as he staggered to his feet and left the room with his head down.  
“Adrien?” Nooroo whimpered. “Are you all right?”  
“Kid talk to us.” Plagg growled. “C’mon, scream, shout, cry. Do something.”  
Still Adrien said nothing. Just stared at his feet with wide eyes. He just couldn’t understand what happened.  
“The master has never struck you before.” Nooroo sniveled. “I… I’m so sorry, Adrien.”  
“We should transform and show that bastard a thing or two.” Plagg growled. “This has gone too far. C’mon kid, let’s do it.”  
“… No.” he finally said.  
“Why not?!” Plagg barked floating in front of his chosen. “Kid you said it yourself, this isn’t the way to do this. You really gonna stand there and let your dad control you like this.”  
“What do you want me to do.” Adrien snarled. “He won’t listen to me. And you saw what happened. I can’t disobey my father.”  
“Yes, you can.” Plagg insisted touching the miraculous ring. “You are Chat Noir. He doesn’t control you.”  
“No, I’m only Chat Noir because he wants me to be. Because he needs Chat’s power to get Ladybug’s miraculous. If he wanted to, he could take that from me. The only sense of freedom I have, gone just like that.”  
“Only if you let him.”   
“Stop. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He sighed slamming the door to his room before falling against it. “I just want to be left alone.”  
“You’re not even going to see that Marinette girl?” Plagg raised a brow.  
“Who’s Marinette?” Nooroo asked looking between the boy and kwami.  
“No one. Go away Nooroo.” Adrien groaned. “Just leave me alone.”  
Plagg sighed taking the other kwami through the door and into the hall.  
“Just leave it. I’ll get him back to himself again.” He assured his fellow kwami.  
“But who is Marinette?” Nooroo urged.  
“Look she’s not anything you need to worry about. You can’t tell the old bastard got it?”  
“But-”  
“Not a word. You got it Nooroo?”  
She glanced back at Adrien’s door then to Plagg and nodded.  
“If she’s that important to him I’ll stay quiet.” She agreed.  
“You have no idea.” Plagg sighed. “I’ll make him feel better.”  
“Fine. Goodnight, Plagg.” She called as she moved along the hall.  
“Yeah, yeah.” He called back before going through the door.   
To his surprise, Adrien was no longer in the doorway. He looked around worried that he had decided to go out without transforming. Thankfully he had just moved to lay face down on his bed. Plagg sighed both in relief and irritation. This was not good. He was worried about Gabriel from the beginning. That man just wasn’t all there. Now he’s taking his frustrations out on his son. If he didn’t figure a way for his chosen to get out of this then he feared for the future. The only thing that made the boy happy was seeing that Marinette girl, and though Plagg whined and complained about going to see her he was happy that Adrien had her… kind of. That was when he got an idea. He made himself intangible falling through the floor till he was on the ground level then did the same to the walls until he was in the garage. He went into the car, grabbed the little pink clutch purse, and zoomed back to Adrien’s room.  
“C’mon kid.” He smiled. “A little fresh air will do you some good. And besides you need to return this.”  
Adrien groaned. Turning his head ever so slightly to see what he was talking about. His eyes went wide before he sat straight up snatching the purse from the kwami.  
“Marinette’s purse. I forgot I had it.” He gasped.   
“See, you need to give it back to her, and It’ll be faster if you go as Chat.”   
“But father-”  
“Kid forget what he said. Live a little.”  
“... sigh, even if I did go as Chat she wouldn’t want me there. The city hates Chat remember.”  
“So just turn back before you give it to her. You wanted her get to know your civilian side, right?”  
For the longest time, Adrien just stared at the purse not sure what he should do. When would be the next time he would get to see her? With his father tightening the leash he wasn’t sure it would happen for a long while. Even with her being an intern at the company the likely hood of them bumping into each other was slim at best. This may be his only chance.  
“Your right, Plagg.” He smiled standing with a determined smile. “Let’s do this.”  
“That’s the idea kid.” Plagg smirked.  
“PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”  
Soon enough he was running along the rooftops of Paris feeling like an idiot for thinking he could give up this sense of freedom. Reveling in the feeling of the night air blowing past him he made his way to the bakery. But when he got there it was dark. Even the apartment was lifeless. He cocked his head wondering where she could be at this late hour. His best bet was the school so he started heading that way. If nothing else, he could just follow her scent from there.  
But it didn’t seem he needed to do that.  
“STOP!”  
He screeched to a halt at the shrill scream. His head swiveled all around trying to find the source. That was when the scent hit him. Someone was terrified he could smell it in their chemo signals but more than that this person smelt like bread, mint-strawberry and cloth.  
“Marinette.” He gasped following the scent.  
It only took him a second to find her and the sight that greeted him turned his vision red. She was in an alley being held to the ground by three boys slightly older than her. One was holding her arms above her head, another was holding her legs apart while the third was between them covering her mouth and ripping at her clothes. Her eyes were screwed shut as tears carved rivers into her cheeks, small whimpers escaped her lips only to be muffled so that only a cat could hear. So that he could hear.  
He snarled jumping from the roof landing a solid kick to the one holding her legs. Before the others had a chance to react he used his staff to knock the one holding her arms away then slammed the ringleader into the wall.  
His scent made Chat sick. BO and cigarettes do not mix.  
“If you ever, ever, hurt this girl, or any other girl for that matter, I will find you and do the same to you.” He snarled digging his claws into the boy’s arm. “Do I make myself clear.”  
The boys only answer was a panicked whimper. Chat wasn’t satisfied with that. He wanted to make this kid scream. But a small whine made him pause. He looked over his shoulder to see his Marinette curled up in a little ball shaking like a leaf still silently crying. He growled throwing the boy towards the mouth of the alley.  
“Leave.” He barked.  
Taking his word, the three ran like bats out of hell down the street leaving Chat with the shaken girl.  
“I’ve got you, princess.” He whispered softly, knowing she wouldn’t hear him. “You’re gonna be okay now.”  
She didn’t seem to register that he was holding her nor did she stir when he took to the rooftops running for her home. This worried him. He didn’t expect her to fall to his feet with gratitude, hell he honestly thought she would take off screaming. But seeing her shut down like this made him worry that he had gotten there too late. She didn’t smell like she had been put through that but that monster’s scent was all over her making him hold her closer in the hopes of replacing it with his own.   
When he got to her apartment he landed softly on her balcony setting her down gently.  
“Your home now.” He told her softly but she didn’t say anything back. “Did he… he didn’t go too far, did he?”  
Still she said nothing.  
“Marinette, answer me.” He growled shaking her shoulders.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!” she screamed slapping his hands away backing up. “STAY AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
He watched as she hugged herself glaring at him.  
“Princess-” he tried.  
“Get away from me.” She hissed.  
“Tell me you’ll be alright and I’ll leave.” He promised.  
“Why would you care?” she scoffed. “Your Chat Noir, the son of Hawkmoth. The evilest monster in the city. Why would you care about what happens to some random civilian?”  
At first, he didn’t answer. His leather ears flattened against his head as he looked down. Of course this is how she would reacted. She was right after all. Well except for one part.   
“Just because I’m the son of a monster doesn’t make me one.” He told her with a sigh. “I found this, I think it’s yours.”  
He held out her purse, letting it dangle in the open space between them.  
“That’s, where did you find that?” she gawked.  
“At the Agreste fashion company. I found it while I was cleaning up my father’s mess.”  
“But how did you know it was mine.”  
“I followed the scent.”  
“Why did you take it.”  
“Honesty I didn’t mean to. It just kind of happened. I figured I don’t need it for anything so might as well give it back.”  
She stared at him like he had grown a second head. It was really making him uncomfortable, not to mention his arm was getting tired. Finally, she hesitantly took it.  
“Thank you.” She whispered smiling at him.  
He couldn’t but help the sideways smile back causing a twinge of pain in his cheek making him wince.  
“Are you alright?” she gasped.  
“I’m fine.” He groaned rubbing his cheek.  
To his shock, she came closer, gently brushing her finger tips to his blooming bruise.  
“Did those guys do this to you?” she whimpered.  
“No.” he assured breathless—she smelt amazing this close, especially now that it was mixed with his scent.  
Her brow furrowed as she studied the bruise more closely before looking him eye to eye.  
“Did… did your dad do this to you?” she murmured.  
He tensed, turning his eyes from her.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He gritted. “Just tell me you’re going to be okay.”  
“But-”  
“Please, princess.” He begged. “I need to know you’re safe.”  
She cocked her head not understanding his urgency for her safety but finding it endearing. This side of him was not what she expected. She had fought him repeatedly as Ladybug. She had seen the cocky, smooth talker he appeared to be, but never in her life would she had thought he could be this gentle and caring. It really sent her mind reeling. But the sadness in his eyes kept her grounded. Could she really have been this wrong about her enemy.  
“I… I can’t honestly say I’ll be alright.” She said shakily. “This isn’t something that you just get over.”  
“… what can I do?” he practically begged.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Do you want me to stay?”  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”  
He nodded looked rejected.  
“I understand.”  
“No, it’s not because of you.” She assured gripping his shoulder. “It’s just I think I need sometime alone.”  
“As you wish, princess.” He nodded, making a loose fist using his knuckle to lift her chin. “If you need me, all you need to do is call. I’ll come.”  
“Why?” she said breathless.  
“Because, you’re my princess.” He smiled taking a step back so he could bow. “I’ll always watch over you.”  
Before she could say anything else he back flipped off the balcony taking to his normal hiding spot across the street. He watched as she stayed there for just a moment before finally going inside. After a while he could hear her crying and it took every ounce of will power he possessed to stay where he was. He had promised that he would come when she called, until then he would just watch over her.  
“Even if you never return my feelings,” he sighed keeping his own tears at bay. “I will always protect you, my princess.”


	3. Animal Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are roughly fifteen which is roughly the same age they are in the show. Thanks again to everyone that favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. It means a lot that your enjoying this and I hope that you’ll enjoy the chapters to come. Also of course thank you to my beta, editor, CB Nesthellshirt. There would be way too many spelling and grammar errors without you. Once again, I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir they belong to their amazing creator and I am just a fan with an over active imagination. I do however, take credit for an OC that will appear in the next chapter. I know I said that he was supposed to show up in this one, but things didn’t go entirely to my outline. Anyway, enjoy.

Last night was still like a dream to him. He practically admitted that he stalked Marinette and she seemed okay with it. Then again, thanks to his stalking he could save her from those monsters last night so he supposed that could be the reason. Still, she accepted him as Chat Noir. He wasn’t expecting that. But it was nice. He was so used to people running in terror from his alter ego, seeing her concern for him made his heart soar. Which is why he was pacing back and forth in front of his father’s office like a dork, chewing on his thumbnail.   
“Just go in. Your making me dizzy.” Plagg groaned watching the kid with annoyance.   
“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. Ugh, but I’ve got to do this. But after last night I don’t even think he wants to see me.” Adrien muttered to himself nervously.  
“Look either go in or don’t, it’s that simple.”   
“It really isn’t.” Adrien groaned.  
“You go in there and talk to your dad and make the girl of your dreams every wish come true. Sounds simple to me.”  
“But you know how my dad is. He may not even go for it. He’ll say something like ‘we don’t have time for something as trivial a little girl’s silly designs, we must get the miraculous’ or something to that effect.”  
“You do a terrible interpretation of him.”  
“I wasn’t trying to do a good one. Oh, Plagg what do I do?”  
“Well for starters, stop panicking. And let me help you.”  
“Wait. What?”  
Without warning, Plagg suddenly rammed himself against the office door three times.  
“Plagg! What are you doing?!” Adrien hissed staring wide eyed and fearful at the door.  
“You weren’t going to do anything but pace like a weirdo so I had to do something. Now wow your father with your girls designs.”  
“She’s not my girl.” Adrien insisted just as the door swung open.  
“Adrien?” Gabriel raised a brow.  
“Father.” Adrien cried in surprise before composing himself, standing straight, hands behind his back, chin tucked. “Good afternoon.”  
“Is there something you needed?” his father sighed. “I am a busy man as you know.”  
“Yes father.” Adrien nodded. “It’s just, I was hoping that I could talk to you about one of the interns. Donna’s intern.”  
“The girl that was in your dressing room? What happened? Did she harass you?”  
“No!” he blanched. “No, that’s not it. It’s just, I ripped my last piece right before the run and she fixed it so it was good as new. While she was doing that, I looked through her sketch book. Father she is good. I think she has great potential. I’m not asking for you to give her a free ride. I know we don’t give charity. But give her a chance. Just one photo shoot featuring her designs. If no one likes it then so be it, but I don’t think that will be the case. Please father.”  
Silence answered him, and as it went on he got increasingly discouraged.  
“Do you have any of her designs on hand?” his father finally asked.  
Adrien could only stare at his father in disbelief before Plagg pinched him.  
“Ow- I mean, yes. I had Donna send me some of her portfolio designs.” He handed over the tablet he was clutching with Marinette's portfolio open and ready. "These weren't the designs that I saw but they are pretty amazing none the less."  
Nervously Adrien waited for his father to look through everything. In situations like these people watch the other persons face for any ticks or tells that indicate negative or positive reviews. But Gabriel Agreste excelled at poker faces. There was no way to tell what he was thinking. So Adrien stood there resisting the urge to talk nervously or tap his foot, keeping as still as he possibly could. Finally Gabriel hummed.  
"It is obvious that she is an amateur, but her skill is evident. With a few more years of training and work she could be a great designer." He nodded.  
Adrien resisted rolling his eyes at his father's passive aggressive pass and dares to hope.  
"Does that mean you'll give her a shot?" He asked wearily.   
"I will allow her to use one design in your shoot today. She will have this as a kick start of sorts, but after this she is on her own. And I don't want to be bothered with this girl anymore. Am I understood."  
"Thank you father." Adrien smiled wanting to hug the man, before remembering to school his features into that of a gentleman. "I understand, thank you."  
"Good, now get ready for your shoot. And put something over that blemish. We don't need people asking questions."   
Adrien's happy mood took a dive as his hand gently rubbed the bruise he received last night. He had forgotten about it to be honest. But now, as the memories came flooding back, he suddenly wanted to get as far away from his father as he could.  
"Yes father." He nodded ducking his head and taking his leave.  
He had made it to his room before Plagg finally said something.  
"You okay kid?" He asked gently.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said listlessly.  
"ADRIEN!"  
Both boys turned only for Adrien to be blinded by a purple mass once again causing him to topple back onto the floor.  
"Nooroo!" He groaned as he blindly sat up. "We really need to talk about your obsession with my eyes."  
"Seriously, butterfly." Plagg sighed shaking his head. "Get off the kid already."  
"Sorry I just heard the good news. Oh I'm so proud of you. This girl must be something for you to talk to your father like that." She cheered flying circles around his head. "A whole day with her on the shoot, you must be so happy."  
"... actually, I am." Adrien smiled getting back up on his feet. "But also worried."  
"Oh don't be." Nooroo assured petting his cheek. "Just be the charming boy you always are and she'll love you."  
"That's not what I mean." He shook his head, avoiding the mirror and he gingerly put on concealer. "She might not be there but I'm still happy to do this for her."  
"Why wouldn't she be there?" The moth asked titling her head.  
"She was attacked last night and Chat charming saved her." Plagg shrugged.  
"You saved her as Chat Noir?!" Nooroo cried.  
"Shh!" Adrien and Plagg hissed.  
"Yes, I wasn't going to stand by and watch her get hurt."   
"How did she react?"  
"Like you’d expect, or at first anyway." Adrien sighed.  
"At first?"  
"Yeah, then she pet his cheek and gave him some kitty kibble." Plagg snickered.  
"Shut up Plagg, she did not." Adrien groaned.  
"What did she do?" Nooroo urged.  
"Thanked me and said she needed some time. She was crying all night. So I don't think she'll be at the shoot. But still I wanted to do something for her as Adrien. Even if she's not there to appreciate it, I'm happy to do it."  
"Oh, Adrien." Nooroo cooed while Plagg imitated gagging sounds. "Your heart is so good."  
This made Adrien scoff.  
"Yeah, tell that to the rest of Pairs." He rolled his eyes. "I'm either just some company brand or the cities deadliest villain."  
"They just don’t know the real you. Don’t worry, Marinette will love both sides of you once she gets to know them."  
"I'm just hoping she likes Adrien, that's the safer side to get to know." He sighed.   
"Well she didn't seem to mind when Chat admitted he stalks her." Plagg chuckled.  
"You... told her you... stalk her?" Nooroo asked cocking her head.  
"No!" Adrien yelp fighting the coming blush with all he had. "I said that I watch and protect her."  
"He also called her his princess." Plagg snickered.  
"Plagg, shut up already." He hissed grabbing for the floating black cat.  
"Aw, that's so sweet." Nooroo coped.  
"Enough already. I'm gonna be late." Adrien sputtered grabbing his bag running for the car.  
"Have a good day." Nooroo called after him.  
This wasn't something he was used too. Being nervous never really happened to him. Well not for a while anyway. He was just so used to being the center of attention. He kind of forgot how to be nervous after years of this. But now he had so much on the line. If he messed this up then he would ruin Marinette's dream, and any chance he had of getting to know her as his safer half. Or what if an akuma showed up and he had to ditch the shoot all together? Well he may be able to get his dad to reschedule if that happens. Or, and this was his most pressing concern, what if Marinette showed up and something happened to his makeup and she saw the bruise? She would know that he is Chat Noir and everything would fall apart!  
"Get a grip, Agreste." He chastised himself. "There is nothing you cannot handle. You'll be fine so just calm down."  
"Talking to yourself kid? Really?" Plagg raised a brow.  
"Leave me alone." Adrien sighed.  
"I don't get why your nervous. You’re just doing the same thing you did yesterday only with less people and that annoying photographer." The cat groaned munching on his cheese.  
"I hate saying this by you're right."   
"Of course I am. I'm always right."  
"Regretting ever saying that." Adrien sighed.  
"So do you have a plan if she does show up?"  
"Not really. I doubt we'll get much time to talk. She'll just watch as I pose for the camera. Plus I bet she'll still have other work to do. And that's if she shows up. But still. If I could talk to her even a minute that would be amazing."  
"Ah, gross. Is there anything that you think about besides Marinette?"  
"The only good thing."  
"Wouldn't you rather think about camembert. It's so gooey and good."  
"Yeah, no." Adrien groaned staring out the window. "Whoa, what's going on?"  
They had reached the company and found quite the commotion in the front. There was a massive crowed with picket signs and banners high in the air and a woman standing in a car with a megaphone.  
"Stop the deaths, there are other ways." She was shouting her face red from exertion and anger. "Agreste could use synthetic furs for his clothes. Stop the cruelty to poor defenseless animals! There's another way! Stop the deaths today!"  
"Protesters?" He recognized. "I thought father never used real fur?"  
"He had to start in order to satisfy the customers that were allergic to synthetic furs." Nathalie clarified.  
"Great, now he's not just a villain when he's Hawkmoth." He sighed.  
It took them a minute to get through the crowed, but thankfully they weren't aggressive physically so it was just a matter of waiting for them to get out of the way.  
"Please, let me through. I'm going to be late."   
He knew that voice.  
"Are you aware that they kill animals just so they can use their furs for fashion here?" One of the angrier looking male protesters growled in her face.  
"No, I didn't but I promise that never have or will. But I really need to get in there, one of my pieces is going to be in a shoot and I have to make sure it's ready." Marinette urged, her hands folded together like she was praying. "Please let me through."  
"Your one of the designers?" The man growled. "Then you’re a murderer."  
"No, I'm not. I promise-"  
"Marinette, over here." Adrien called once they were close enough.  
She turned and he could see she was in the verge of tears. But upon seeing him relief washed over her and she smiled.  
"Adrien." She beamed.   
"Need a lift?" He smiled back opening the door for her.  
"Thanks." She called dashing for the car. "I'm glad you showed up when you did. Any later and that guy may have charged."  
"I'm just glad I could be of some help. I didn't realize that there was a protest going on right now. Sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"Um... okay don't be mad, but while you were fixing my pocket yesterday I looked through your sketchbook. You’re amazing with your designs so I told my father about it and he agreed to let you display a piece in the photo shoot today. I'm sorry for being nosey and meddling in on your business."  
Her giggle sent a shiver up his spine.  
"Though I don't appreciate you looking through my sketch book, I find it sweet that you want to help me. I am grateful for this though. Thank you very much Adrien."  
He really hoped the heat he felt on his face was just from the car's heater and not a blush.  
"You’re welcome." He nodded rubbing the back of his neck.  
"So do you know what all these people are protesting?" She asked looking out the window worriedly.  
"From what I can gather they’re some animal rights group protesting the use of animal fur in fashion."  
"I thought I read somewhere that Gabriel Agreste didn't use real fur to avoid situations like this."  
"He didn't, but it seems father has changed his mind since some customers are allergic to fake fur."   
"Oh." She nodded her eyes taking on a sad shade. "I really wish he hadn't."   
"Yeah, me too." Adrien sighed.  
"So, you think maybe you can talk to him. Get him to change his mind back?" She seemed so hopeful, it broke his heart that he couldn't do as she asked.  
"No one can make Gabriel Agreste do anything." He gritted trying to keep his frustration in check so as not to scare her. "I'm sorry, Marinette, but he wouldn't listen to me if I said anything."  
"He listened when you asked him to give me a chance didn't he?"   
"That was different. You have great potential for becoming a great cosigner and if you do this shoot it'll give you a good start in this world. You could be a potential employee with great works. If I ask him to upset his customers by going back to fake fur he'll just ignore me. I'm sorry, but it's just not gonna happen."  
"I understand." She murmured. "You... You really think I have great potential for designing?"  
Okay, now he knew that wasn't the car's heater.  
"Um, well yeah. I mean your designs are amazing and your attention to detail. It would be a sad world without your designs."   
Can you sound any cheesier?   
Why does his inner voice sound like Plagg?  
"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."  
"Because I'm the son of a fashion tycoon?"  
"Because you’re a friend."   
He swore his smile would break his face if it got any bigger. This was a great start. She thought of him as a friend, making his heart soar.   
"I'm glad you think so." He chuckled.   
"I'm sorry Adrien but your friend needs to go to her work now. We have our own to do." Nathalie deadpanned as she opened the door.   
"I guess we have to depart for now." He smiled.  
"I'll actually be seeing you real soon. I have to get some measurements to make my piece work right." She informed shyly. "I just have to check in with Donna and then I'll come find you."  
"I'll most likely be in my dressing room, unless I have to be somewhere else." He gave a look of askance to Nathalie giving her a chance to correct him.  
"Adrien will be in his dressing room while the photographer prepares the shoot. You will find him there when you are ready." She confirmed.  
"Great, I'll see you in a few minutes." She beamed. "Thank you very much for the ride, and for this opportunity."   
"Your welcome, I'll see you soon." He called as she took off for Donna's office.  
"Come along now Adrien, we should get as much studying done as we can before the shoot." Nathalie said waiting for Adrien at the door.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." He nodded following her.  
One can imagine how time dragged on for Adrien. They still had three hours till the shoot and Marinette hasn't shown up yet. So he passed the time with his studies even though he found them to be increasingly dull. Thankfully it only last for an hour and a half.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
Before Nathalie could even blink, Adrien was up and at the door.  
"Sorry that took so long." Marinette panted hands on her knees. "Turns out Donna needed me to do a lot more than just check in. I tried to get them done as quick as possible but it took a little longer then I thought."  
"Its fine, we still have plenty of time before the shoot. So don't worry about it." He smiled inviting her in.   
“You say that, but I’m quite accident prone. Anything that can go wrong will so just be prepared.” She warned sheepishly.  
“I think I can handle a little bad luck.” He smirked wanting to laugh at how funny that really was.  
“We’ll see.” She smirked back.   
They got to work, Adrien standing in the middle of the room while she took the measuring tape all along his body three times to make sure it was all correct. Nathalie and his bodyguard had taken off to speak with Mr. Agreste leaving the two alone in the room but not without a warning of the camera placed in nearly every corner.  
“So what is this design of yours anyway?” he asked holding his arms out.  
“Where’s the fun in that.” She giggled. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”  
“Not even a hint?”  
“Not even a hint.”  
He chuckled and then it went quiet. Suddenly he didn’t know what to talk about. Everything just vacated his mind leaving him blank and panicky.  
“So, um… what do you think about Ladybug?”   
Why the hell is that the first thing to come to mind? You don’t want to hear about how she adores the savior of the city. Great move Agreste.  
“She’s okay I guess.” Marinette shrugged. “What about you?”  
“Oh, um, she the savior of the city, so you kind of have to love her right? I mean it’s not like Chat Noir’s got any fans so ha-ha.”  
Shut up idiot, you’re making a dork of yourself.  
“That’s not true. He has at least one fan.” She murmured.  
His nervous laughter came to a coughing halt as he stared wide eyed at her.  
“What… what do you mean by that?” he dared ask.  
“Nothing, it’s just something I thought about.”  
“What? Tell me.”  
She looked up at him and he could see the debate with herself in her eyes.  
“Please.” He begged giving her his best smile.  
This did it.  
She sighed standing back up marking down something in her notes.  
“You can’t judge me, got it.”  
“No judgment.”  
“I don’t think Chat Noir is the real bad guy.”  
Do not jump for joy! Stay calm! Do not jump for joy!  
“Oh really, why’s that?”  
“It’s just… no one has really thought about his situation. What if he doesn’t want to attack all those people? What if Hawkmoth is forcing him to. I mean he is his dad so he would have a lot of influence on the poor guy. I… I think that Chat Noir might actually be another one of Hawkmoth’s victims.”  
“Have you always thought this?”  
“Honestly no.” she sighed looking ashamed. “Not too long ago I thought he was just another bad guy wanting to do bad things. However, after recent events I’ve come to see how shallow a glimpse I’ve been getting of him. That all of Paris has been getting.”  
It’d be weird if he didn’t ask, even though he didn’t want to, due to the trigger it could be.  
“… What recent events would that be?”  
She froze up. He knew he shouldn’t have asked. He had to fix this now.  
“N-never mind. If you don’t want to talk about it then you don’t have to.” He urged gently. “So you really believe that Chat Noir is innocent, huh?”  
“No, I know he is not innocent.”  
Dagger straight to the heart.  
“He still has hurt a whole lot of people. But I think he also has protected a few people here and there. I just hope that one day soon he’ll realize he doesn’t have to do what his dad says. That he can be a hero rather than a villain.”  
If only it where that simple.  
In that moment, Adrien wanted nothing more than to be the hero she wanted him to be. He knew however that could never happen. Even once when his father gets the miraculous and gets his wish, Adrien doubted Chat Noir would suddenly become a hero. He’d probably disappear altogether along with Hawkmoth leaving Ladybug to deal with muggers and thieves. That was a day he couldn’t wait for.  
“Adrien, are you okay?” she asked getting him to crash land back into reality.  
“Oh, yeah. I’m fine, don’t worry about. Just thinking about the shoot.” He assured rubbing his neck.   
“Well you don’t need to worry about that.” She smiled. “You’ll do great like always.”  
“Thanks.” He chuckled.  
“OH MY GOD! RUN, SOMEONE FIND LADYBUG!”  
“What the heck was that?” Marinette wondered.  
“I don’t know.” But he knew exactly what that was.  
BRING. BRING. BRING.  
They both turned to the phone on the desk. Adrien glared at it, having a sneaking suspicion at who it was.  
“Maybe we should just get out of here.” She urged nervously.  
“That’s probably my father.” He shook his head resisting the urge to growl. “It’ll just take a minute, then we’ll go.”  
She didn’t look like she was too fond of the idea, but she nodded anyway.  
“Hello.” He said once the phone was to his ear.  
“Adrien transform as soon as you can. I’ve turned that animal rights leader into an akuma. Become Chat Noir and help her get the miraculous.” And with that his father hung up.  
Same old song and dance. He sighed. You need to get Marinette some place safe first.  
“Was it your dad?” she asked softly.  
“No, it was Nathalie.” He lied clenching his fist. “Hawkmoth turned the leader of the animal rights group into an akuma. We need to get out of here.”  
With widened eyes, she nodded. He didn’t hesitate to take her hand and sprint out the door. There was an emergency exit just down the hall that hardly anyone knew about. He would take her there and say he forgot something then head back and transform.   
Or at least, that was the plan.  
“Well hello there little Agreste.”  
They came to a screeching halt just before the exit. It was block by a pack of wolves and a girl that was partially transformed into wolf herself. The akuma was blocking their path.  
“I am Animal Rights and your daddy is going to pay for what he’s done.” She chuckled. “He’ll have to do whatever I say if I have his precious little son, so you’ll be coming with me.”   
“Marinette, run! Get out of here.” Adrien urged pushing her back down the hall.  
“What about you?” she cried as he began to run down another hall. “Adrien!”  
“Just go. I’ll lead her away.” He called back. “Hey, Teen Wolf wanna be over here.”  
“Adrien!”   
“I’ll be fine, I promise. Get somewhere safe.”  
He didn’t stick around to see if she did as he said. He prayed that she did. But he couldn’t focus to much on it with this akuma after him.  
“Oh, by the way, the akuma want’s revenge on me and may try to use you to get to me. But that doesn’t matter just make sure you get the miraculous. Oh yes this was a great idea, father.” Adrien snarled looking for a place to hide.  
He needed to turn into Chat Noir, not just so this woman would stop chasing him but also because it will be easier to direct her at Ladybug. Though with how persistent this lady was being he had to wonder if even Chat had a chance of reining her in.   
“The more you run, the more excited my wolves get.” She giggled behind.  
Oh yeah, she has wolves. This just keeps getting better doesn’t it. The hypnotist wasn’t a big enough warning against turning people who had it out for his father apparently. Now he had to tick off an animal rights activist and turn her. What freaking sense does that make?  
“Come on little boy, they won’t bite if you just cooperate.” She assured though he had trouble believing her.  
“Look, lady I don’t think that even if you took me my father would care so you should just give up.” He tried to reason.  
“Like I’m gonna fall for that.” She snickered. “Any decent father would do everything in their power to save their child.”  
“Yeah, decent being the optimal word.” He groaned.  
“Just give up kid.”   
“Not happening.”  
He counted his lucky stars when he saw the elevator, only one problem. The door just opened so he had just a few minutes to get in. With a new vigor, he picked up the pace hoping that for once Chat Noir’s bad luck wouldn’t pull the rug out from under him. So close, just a little more. He was almost there, and then one of the wolves snapped at his ankle. He was a goner for sure, but then the most amazing thing happened. The wolf had tripped him but thanks to the speed at which he was running, he rolled into a summersault and just kept rolling till his back hit the far wall of the elevator. He smiled upside down as the door closed locking Animal Rights and her pack out.  
“That was close.” Plagg yelped coming out of hiding.  
“You’re telling me.” Adrien groaned in pain as he straightened himself out. “Better transform and get a hold of father to let him know what’s going on.”  
“Do you think he’ll call off the akuma then?”  
“Doubt it. But maybe once when he realizes that his own life is on the line he will.”  
“… am I the only one that finds that sentence wrong. Shouldn’t he be worried about you first.”  
“Mission first, son last. That’s how things go.” Adrien sighed before standing straight. “Let’s do this. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!”  
Once when he was transformed he crawled out into the elevator shaft and pried open the door two floors up just to be safe.  
“Now to call father.” He huffed pulling out his staff.  
It rang three times before his father finally answered.  
“Chat Noir what are you doing?” Hawkmoth demanded.  
“Hello to you too father.” Chat sighed. “We have a problem.”  
“What is it?”  
“The akuma is out to get you and she wants to use me to get to you. You need to turn her back before she finds a way to you. This isn’t worth your life.” He urged.  
“Nonsense. She will not find me. And besides why would I need to worry when my son is the great Chat Noir. You can handle her just fine.”  
“Father please, we can try again with someone else. Someone who isn’t after you.”  
“Enough. You know your job, see to it and this will all be over.”  
Before Chat could get another word in Hawkmoth was gone.  
“Good talk.” He growled. “Fine. Let’s see where your stubborn grace leads us this time.”   
The scent of slobbering mutts was all over this place. It wouldn’t take him long to find Animal Rights so he got to it. Turns out they were tracking him to since the practically ran into each other.  
“I thought my pack smelt a silly kitty.” Animal Rights giggled.  
“An animal lover, that’s fortunate for me.” Chat grinned turning on the charm. “Might I ask why such a fierce wolf is looking for little ole me.”  
“We were tracking the brat Agreste but he seemed to have slipped through the cracks. Then my pack caught the scent of an ally cat.”  
“Still doesn’t answer my question.”  
“I thought it would be rather obvious. Everyone knows your MO, Hawkmoth turns people then you find them and start daddies dirty work. steering the akuma toward Ladybug. I don’t feel like being an obedient dog now.”  
“So you won’t go after Ladybug?”  
“Oh no, silly kitty. I’ll do what Hawkmoth wants, but first I need to get my prole officer out of the way.”  
“Yeah good luck with that. Funny thing about cats, we’re really annoying.”  
“Oh I know. I also know you make an excellent little black cat.”  
“Jokes on you, I’m only partial cat.”  
“Not for long. Get a load of the power your dear daddy gave me.”  
Her laugh was pure malevolence as she got all her wolves to howl.   
“What are you doing?” Chat demanded starting to feel lightheaded.   
“Let’s see how you like life as the animal you portray yourself to be. Bye, Bye silly kitty.”  
The room was spinning so bad now, he couldn’t stand properly. He fell to his hands and knees, his vision blurring his head throbbing. When it was finally over he had to shake his head to get the world around to focus.   
“What did you do?” was what he wanted to say but all that came out was “Reow!”  
“Aw, what a cute little kitty you are.” She cooed.  
Chat looked down at himself find his leather replaced with fur and his hands were now tiny paws, also those wolves where a lot bigger than before.  
She turned me into a cat! He hissed realizing how screwed he really was.  
“Now, if you don’t mind I have some business with Mr. Agreste. Sick him boys.”  
He didn’t wait to see if the wolves would chase him or not. Time to go were the only words on his mind. This was so not good. He need to find a place to lay low until he could figure a way out of this that didn’t involve letting Ladybug win once again. First, he needed to get away from the wolves and find someplace safe to hide. His first thought of course was home. Then he realized his father would be so furious with him once when he told him what happened. He didn’t want a repeat of last night. For now, home was off the table. But where else could he go?  
He had to run for the nearest open door to get away from the wolves. It happened to be an office with and open window thankfully. He leaped through not really thinking. Of course cat’s always land on their feet, but he doubt any of them survived jumping from the tenth floor—nor where they dumb enough to do so. A shrill yowl left him as he plummeted to watch he was sure would be his certain death.   
“Gotcha!” someone suddenly cried as he was snatched from the air.  
The scent of strawberry-mint filled his senses, causing an embarrassing pure to erupt from his chest. He looked up as the person pulled him closer to her chest, cradling him gently.  
Marinette?! He mewed in delight at seeing her.  
“You’re okay little guy.” She smiled patting his head. “What were you doing falling out a window like that?”  
He couldn’t answer so he just rubbed his head under her chin to show his appreciation.   
“Aw, your welcome.” She giggled.   
The moment would have been perfect, if it weren’t for the pack crashing through the door. Marinette screamed as the alpha lunged at her. Chat leaped from her arms sinking his claws into the alpha’s snout. He whimpered whipping his head to the left sending Chat flying into the wall.  
“Kitty!” Marinette cried.  
Chat struggled to his feet knowing that the wolves would leave her alone now that he was away from her. The pack surrounded him forgetting about the girl but now he had nowhere to go. This wasn’t good.  
“Hey fuzz buts!” Marinette called.  
They all turned to her and Chat couldn’t believe what she was holding.  
“Pick on someone your own size.” She smirked firing off the fire extinguisher.  
It hit the wolves freaking them out and sending them running from the room in a whimpering huff.  
“C’mon kitty.” Marinette said snatching Chat up before bolting out the door. “That won’t hold them off for long.”  
She kept running not stopping till she was out of the building and even then, she didn’t stop moving. Chat could see that she seemed to have a lot on her mind and it was making her chew on her bottom lip. If he were his human self, he would have gently eased her lip from her teeth. God, he wanted to be human again.  
“That akuma could turn people into animals.” She mumbled to herself. “She turned Donna in a bear. Oh, what am I going to do?”  
“In breaking news, today, the super villain Animal Rights showed up at the Agreste fashion company only to suddenly disappear. There were no witnesses to see where she went as she had turned everyone in the building into animals. Citizens of Paris are advised to stay in their homes until further notice.”   
“And now she’s vanished.” Marinette groaned. “This is really bad.”  
Chat didn’t understand why she felt this was her fault. Really it was his fathers. He crawled up to her shoulder giving her cheek a tentative lick as some odd cat instinct to comfort—if she ever found out he was human and he did that she would kill him.  
“Aw, thank you kitty. I wonder if you were actually a human that was turned into a cat.” She smiled.  
He only purred tucking himself under her chin. She couldn’t ever find out that he was Chat Noir. He didn’t want her to see him like this. He was supposed to be her protector, but he couldn’t even protect himself from an out of control akuma. He’ll do what he can until Ladybug fixes this.  
“C’mon kitty, let’s go home and get some rest. I’m sure Ladybug will show up soon enough and everything will be alright. I just hope Chat is okay.” she sighed. “I hope he thinks about this before getting involved.”  
Oh, trust me he did. He thought about how his father is a stubborn jerk that can’t think past his goals. At least I can honestly tell her that I didn’t take part in this akuma attack, or at least didn’t get the chance.  
He remained perfectly pliant as they walked down the streets which were mostly empty do to the panic. This was the part he never saw. The part where all the civilians were terrified and hiding. He was always in the battle. Right by the akuma or fighting Ladybug. Never seeing the terror, he caused. Honestly, he didn’t even think about it. His whole mission was find Ladybug. It never crossed his mind what the civilians go through. How many people’s had nightmares did he star in? How many children would ask their parents to make sure he wasn’t under their bed or in their closet. He never saw this part, it never bothered him before. But now he was really starting to question his life’s choices.   
“I’m home.” Marinette called entering the little apartment.  
“Oh thank god your home.” Her mother exhaled embracing her daughter as tight as she could without strangling her.  
“Merow!” Chat protested as he was being crushed between them.  
“Oh, who is this?” her mom asked backing up a bit.  
“Oh, um kitty. I found him and he just kind of stuck to me.” Marinette smiled.  
“Well he is very cute.” Sabine admitted. “But you know the rules our land lord has, no pets.”  
“I know, I’m not keeping him. Just giving him a place to stay for a little while. I’ll find a home if it comes down to it. But just for a little while can he stay?” Marinette begged holding Chat up so he could give her the best I’m-cute-and-you-love-me look he had.  
“… oh fine, but only for a little while.” Sabine sighed waving her hands going back to the kitchen.  
“Thanks mom, I’m just gonna get him some food and go to my room. That okay?”   
“Yes, yes.”  
“Thank you.”  
She grabbed a bowl of milk and some bread before taking it all and the cat up to her bedroom.   
“You’re the first boy I’ve let in my room so no bad impressions. Okay?” she teased setting him down on her chaise lounge along with the milk and bread. “Sorry I don’t have any cat food for you. Though if you’re really a person I guess you wouldn’t want that huh?”  
Your right about that. He huffed lapping up the milk.  
“Well I guess while you’re eating I’ll do some work on my piece for the photo shoot Adrien arranged for me. I guess it’s probably been canceled now but I might as well finish. Maybe I can get him to wear it anyway since I did make it with his image in mind.”  
Forgetting about the food and milk, Chat perked up at her confession following her with is eyes.  
“He looks good in just about everything but I really wanted to make something that would bring out his best qualities. Everyone always told me he was kind and thoughtful so I chose light color with a base of black so they would pop more and because he’s so ‘mysterious’.” She giggled making air quotes. “I guess his dad is like super protective and keeps his son on a tight leash so few people know a whole lot about him. So I thought the light colors would complement his kind demeanor but the undertone of black would elude to the mystery that is Adrien Agreste.” She sighed at this. “He’s been my inspiration for so long. Him and his dad. I studied up on all his dad’s original designs. The man is a pure genius. Then his son is like on of Da Vinci’s paintings. Everything I make that isn’t for me or for my family and friends is made to suit him. Guess you can say I’m a bit of a fangirl. Pretty silly huh?”  
If he wasn’t a cat right now, Chat would be crying for joy. This girl really likes his civilian self. Maybe he had a better shot than he thought. Well, he supposed she didn’t really have like a major crush on him or anything. However, she seemed to really admire him and that was a great start.   
“Oh wow, listen to me gush about this stuff to a little cat.” Marinette chuckled. “If you really are a person, I would appreciate if you never told anyone about what I said. Okay?”  
“Mew.” He nodded going to sit in her lap.  
“Thanks.” She giggled. “Alright time to get to work.”  
For what felt like hours Chat watched as Marinette got to work making all the necessary adjustments to the piece which turned out to be a casual sky blue style round-neck t-shirt with four-hole button details on each shoulder, with a pair of pale jeans and a scarf belt that he was supposed to wear so it hung in the back like a tail. In her notes, she had written that he would be wearing a pair of combat boots with it but quote “she was a shoe freaking shoe maker” end quote. It was all extremely detail with what kind fabrics she would use and what marital worked best for durability yet style. Her attention to it all was marvelous. The whole time he sat on her desk and watched her resisting the urge to play with the thread and balls of yarn—though he failed to keep himself in check most of the time sadly making Marinette scold him.   
“Alright, finally done.” She cheered marveling at the finished product with absolute pride. “You think Adrien will like it.”  
“Meow.” He nodded because he really did like it.  
It didn’t look stuffy or stiff like some of the other outfits he’s had to wear for shows or shoots. It looked like something he would wear to a party or a night on the town. He loved it—now he was going to have to find a way to get this into another shoot or show.  
VVVRB. VVVRB. VVVRB.  
“It’s Alya.” Marinette smiled tapping her phone. “Hey what’s up?”  
“Girl you have got to look at the news. That akuma, Animal Rights, is back.” Alya squealed on the other end.  
“What seriously.” Marinette yelped turning on her computer.  
“Hope your listening Paris, because I’ve got a big announcement.” It was her, Animal Rights, she was standing in front of the Luv with twelve people tied up and kneeling before her. A few of them were Marinette’s own classmates, including Cloe Bourgeois and her dad the mayor. “This is a message to Adrien Agreste, give yourself up and meet me at the Luv in an hour or else these twelve lovely citizens will pay the price. For every five minutes, you don’t show I’ll turn one into an animal. I would ask your dear old dad to do this, but sadly I fear his arrogance won’t let him save anyone but his son. So you better hurry the clock is ticking. HAHAHAHA- HAHAHA-HA.”  
“Alya whatever you do, stay away from the Luv.” Marinette urged her voice quivering a bit.  
“To late girl. I’m already here, filming the whole thing. I know that Ladybug will show up any moment and save the day.” Alya cheered.  
“Alya, get out of there now!”  
“No way, I have to get this for the Ladyblog. There is no way I’m—oh crap, she saw me! No! Let go of me! LADYBUG HELP!”  
“Alya!” Marinette cried desperately. “Alya are you there? Alya? Hold on I’m coming.”  
Forgetting about the cat for a second Marinette flew down the stairs and into the streets sprinting for the Luv. She moved too quick for Chat to try to follow. He dashed after her trying to keep her in his sights always but it was hard with his little body and the busy streets of Paris. Soon enough he lost sight of her. But he knew where she was going so he just had to try to get to the Luv before anything could happen to her. How he was going to make sure she was safe he didn’t know, but he was going to do whatever it took.  
I won’t let anything happen to you princess. I swear it. He growled to himself picking up the pace.  
It took him too long to get there in his opinion. He had to dodge traffic, random kids that wanted to pet him, and stray dogs the whole way. But finally, he stood in front of the Luv where he saw Ladybug was already engaged in a battle with Animal Rights. The hostages were all still kneeling not able to move being bound like they were. He spotted Alya right away, she sat at the end of the line cheering Ladybug on the whole time. He didn’t see Marinette yet, releasing some of the fear he felt building. There was nothing he could do for Animal Rights to help get Ladybug’s miraculous, but he could help Marinette. He bounded to Alya, then started chewing on her bindings trying to get her free.  
“Hey, little guy. Are you one of her victims too?” she whispered so as not to attract attention.  
He mewed at her, but it was muffled since his mouth was filled with rope.  
“Good kitty.” She smiled. “But hurry before those wolves smell you.”   
Oh right, he forgot about those things. He looked toward the battle where the wolves were doing everything in their power to help their mistress. Already he could see that some of them were looking his way curiously. He had to hurry.  
“LUCKY CHARM!” he heard Ladybug call.  
He looked up to see that she was now holding a dog whistle.  
“Take this.” She smirked blowing on the whistle.  
The worst sound he ever heard rang so loudly in his ears that he yowled folding in on himself, trying to cover his triangle ears with his little paws.   
“Time to de-evilize.” Ladybug cheered.  
Crap, he had to get out of here before she reversed the transformation. He’d been in this form for hours so he doubted Plagg would be energized enough to keep the transformation up. His identity would be reviled.  
With a small mew to Alya he took off, sorry that he wasn’t as much help as he wanted to be. He found a car to hide behind and waited for the swarm of ladybugs to come and fix him. Thankfully it didn’t take long and he was back to his old leather clad self… for a minute. He was right about Plagg being exhausted. His ring beeped three times then went blank as green energy crawled up his body till it reached his crown. Once again, he was Adrien Agreste.   
“What the hell happened.” Plagg growled weakly. “Did you expect me to stay in that form for ever without passing out?”  
“Sorry buddy.” Adrien said sincerely. “I didn’t have a choice. That akuma turned me into a cat, I couldn’t turn back no matter what. I promise, once we’re home you can have all the camembert you want.”  
“You better not be lying to me kid. You will not like the consequences if you are.” Plagg warned.  
“Never. Now come on. We’ve got to find a place to lay low until Nathalie can come get us.” He ran for the nearest ally, ducking behind a dumpster, and quickly called his father’s assistant.  
It was another ten minutes before she found him and by then it was starting to get dark.  
“Are you alright?” Nathalie fussed as soon as he got in the car. “Your father told me what happened. He was so worried about you.”  
“He was?” Adrien gaped.   
“Of course he was.” Nathalie sighed. “He says you don’t have to report anything tonight. He wants you and Plagg to get as much rest as you need. He can’t imagine that being in that form for long was healthy for your kwami. And master Plagg I’ve went ahead and prepared a platter of camembert for you here. You can have more once we’re home if you wish.”  
“Oh thank god, I thought I was going to die of hunger.” Plagg cried, stuffing himself like a bottomless pit.  
“I’m so sorry, buddy. I’ll never put you through that again.” Adrien said solemnly feeling like the worst chosen ever.  
“Your father had us searching the whole city for you. We kept mistaking other little black cats for you. Where were you all this time?” Nathalie asked watching the kwami with interest.  
“A stranger took me in and cared for me till I turned back.” He lied not wanting his father to know about Marinette.  
“Does he know who you are?”  
“No, I turned back when they were out. I’ll have to leave a note thanking them and explaining the situation. Without telling them who I really am of course.”  
“You’re a kind boy Adrien. You mother would be so proud.”  
“T-thank you.” He couldn’t help the small sad smile that graced his lips.  
True to his word, his father left him and Plagg to rest for the rest of the night. Even Nooroo left them alone. Plagg spent most of it eating cheese while Adrien began writing his thank you note. He didn’t want to transform and put more strain on his kwami so he opted to wait till tomorrow to give it to Marinette. But the little cat had other plans.  
“Plagg it can seriously wait till tomorrow after you’ve had your rest.” Adrien insisted.  
“Yeah right.” Plagg scoffed. “You can’t go one night without checking up on your little princess.”  
“Yes I can.” He insisted.  
“Haven’t seen any proof of that in the last few months. Besides, what do you think she’s gonna do once when she gets back home and finds that ‘kitty’ is gone.”  
“She’ll go looking for him.” Adrien groaned. “It won’t matter what time of night or if she suspected that I was human the whole time. She’ll want to make sure I’m okay. Crap.”  
“See, so even if I did just want to stay home and sleep, we need to deliver the note as soon as possible to keep her from getting into trouble.”  
“Are you sure your up for this?”  
“As long as you just drop off the note and come straight back, I’ll be fine.”  
“Sigh, fine. If you insist. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT.”  
He wanted to make this as quick as possible. Running considerably faster than he normally would to make it to the bakery in record time. Once he got there he was faced with another issue.  
“Son of a—where the hell am I going to put the note?” he growled to himself.   
His original plan was to leave it on her balcony, but only someone like him could get up there meaning she would know it was him. He could try to leave it in the bakery door, but someone might take it, or the wind could blow it away. He could slip it under the door, but she might not see it. He really wished he had some tape on him. In the end, he decided his best bet was slipping it under the door. He took off after that wanting to get home and let Plagg rest, all the while praying she would find the note.  
“I can’t believe I forgot about the kitty.” Marinette whined as she walked up the street making her way home.  
“Maybe they turned back into a person and went home.” Tiki suggested from the safety of Marinette’s purse.  
“I hope that’s it.” Marinette sighed as she unlocked the door to the bakery. “Huh, what’s this?”  
There was an envelope on the floor marked only with a name.   
“Nice Stranger?” she wondered opening it.  
Thank you for looking after me while I was a cat. I’ll never forget your kindness. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your crush on Adrien Agreste.  
A Grateful Cat.  
“I guess he’s okay.” Marinette smiled before her eye began to twitch. “Hang on, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ADRIEN AGRESTE!”  
“Plagg, did you hear something?” Adrien asked looking out his window.  
“No, now got to sleep kid.” The kwami groaned.


	4. No One's Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance, I didn’t have time to double edit so there are going to be more spelling and grammar errors than normal. Again really sorry, I just wanted to get it out when I said I would. Anyway, woo-hoo, now it’s time for all the major Marichat chapters. I’ve been looking forward to this. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed, it really means a lot to me. Fair WARNING, there may be triggering contents in this chapter for sexual assault read with caution. Thanks once again to Nesthellshirt for putting up with my fangirl tantrums and editing for me. I don’t own anything except for an OC who will finally make his official appearance in this chapter Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir belongs to its amazing creator. Enjoy.

Adrien slept through all his alarms the next morning, Nathalie never came to wake him. When he did wake up and see that it was noon he began to panic.  
“Father is going to be so mad that I slept so long.” He groaned hopping on one leg trying to put his pants on. “I’ve lost so much time. I’m going to have to catch up in all my lessons. Aw and I have another photo shoot today.”  
“When don’t you have a photo shoot?” Plagg raised a brow.  
“Not the point.” Adrien hissed. “This is really bad.”  
“Calm down kid.” Plagg sighed chewing on some cheese. “So what if we slept in a little. Considering what happened yesterday I think we’ve earned a little more rest.”  
“Father won’t think that. He’ll be disappointed that I allowed myself to be so lazy.”  
“Seriously. You were exhausted. You’ve been spending most nights watching that girl more than sleeping. I’m surprised you didn’t give into it sooner.”  
“C’mon Plagg, we’ve got to go.” Adrien urged running out the door.   
He ran all the way to the dining room, expecting to find a seething Nathalie—you know how she seethes in her stone faced stoic way—and maybe even his father. But neither of them were there. He waited for a while, but no one showed up. Finally, he decided to find Nathalie. He started at her desk since that was mostly where she spent her time. Just as he thought, she was there.  
“Um Nathalie, I know I over slept but does that really warrant ignoring me all together.” He asked only half joking.  
She stopped typing giving him an unamused look.  
“We are not ignoring you, Adrien.” She informed. “You father decided you needed a day to yourself, so he has canceled all your lessons and appointments.”  
“So your saying… I have the day off?” he didn’t believe it.  
“Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying. Now run along, I have a lot of work to do.” She dismissed him with a nod before going back to her work.  
He stood there unsure of what he was supposed to do for the longest time before going back to his room.   
“So what now kid?” Plagg pondered watching as Adrien sat on his couch.  
“I don’t really know. I haven’t had a day off since… well before the first akuma.” He said dazed.   
“We could play video games or go to the park.”  
“We could… or…”  
“Oh c’mon kid, I let you transform last night because I knew you wouldn’t be able to help yourself. Today we’re supposed to relax. No Chat Noir.”  
“C’mon Plagg, you know it’s like my one addiction.”  
“And weirdly it’s not the power you’re addicted to.”  
“Please.”  
“If I say no your just gonna keep asking, aren’t you?”  
“You know me so well.” Adrien smiled.  
“Fine. But only for an hour or so.”  
“Got it. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”  
It was weird being Chat Noir during the day and not having to worry about an akuma. Everyone could see him clearly but they didn’t it was an amazing rush. Any moment it could end if anyone were to see him so he had to be careful. But he was mostly just excited to be free for a day. He wondered if that also meant an akuma attack, he hoped it. He could go one day without an akuma attack. Either way, for the moment he was free. He explored the city, seeing everything in a new light without having to focus on a battle or it being dark. This was what he was working for. Getting the miraculous would lead to more days like this. No, wait, no miraculous talk today. This was most likely the only day he would get where he didn’t have to think about that and he was going to use it. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Beyond running around and seeing the city he hadn’t thought of much else. But of course, like always, his mind wandered to Marinette. He wondered what she was doing. Considering it was a Friday he would assume she was in school. Come to think of it, he’s never really seen a school before. Well he has seen the school whenever there was an akuma there. But he never saw what a normal day looked like. It couldn’t hurt for him to have a glimpse, it would also be a good way for him to watch over Marinette… fine stalk her, whatever.   
It wasn’t hard to find the school—he’s been their multiple times since most of the akumas his father turned were high school students. But he did have to circle it a couple of times to find Marinette's class. Once when he spotted her he settled himself on a roof across from said class and watched.  
She was in literature class it seemed. His sensitive ears picked up most of the lecture and the conversation going on and some of it put him on edge. Cloe Bourgeois was in her class. He knew Cloe from childhood. His father wanted to have good connections with the mayor so he scheduled play dates for him and the mayor’s daughter. The whole time was mostly spent with Cloe bragging about her new toys or clothes. He knew she was selfish and a bit conniving but he didn’t realize how bad she really was. He could hear her talking to her little mousy friend with the glasses about how she thought Marinette was a klutz that didn’t deserve an internship at the Agreste company and how her designs were only fit for homeless bums. They were also scheming how they were going to bring “little miss look at me, I’m a designer” down a peg for being a snobby brat. Like hell he was going to let that happen. When the bell rang to excuse them for lunch he texted Cloe so she would be too distracted to execute whatever plan she had. It worked since Marinette made it out to the courtyard without any bumps or bruises, but then he saw he had another problem. A tomato haired boy was talking to his princess. He could tell by his body language and his pink cheeks that he had a thing for Marinette. It did please him however that Marinette seemed to have no such feelings for him. The boy was foolish to think otherwise. Come to think of it, he remembered this boy. His father had turned him into an akuma before. He could make his drawings come to life. As he remembered his father could not control him at all. He went on to attack Cloe to enact his revenge and draw out Ladybug. It worked but he left before he could get her miraculous. Turned out his true goal was to make Marinette fall in love with him. This was before Chat started watching her. Though he supposed this was the night that made him suspicious of her and go to spy on her. She tried to take his pen, tried to get rid of the akuma. This is what peeked his interest in her prompting him to watch her. It was thanks to this boy that he found a small ounce of light in his life. But still he would be damned if he let the little tomato steal his princess.   
“So I drew some more of the comic if you wanted to read it.” The tomato, Nathanael, said.  
“I’d love to.” Marinette smiled.  
“Pfft.” Chat scoffed. “I could draw a better comic.”  
Yeah, no you can’t. he lamented mentally.  
“I’ll read it after school and get it back to you tomorrow if that’s alright?” she asked sheepishly.  
“Yeah, that’s alright.” He nodded handing his sketch pad over.  
“Thank you.”   
“I’ve… I’ve got to go now. I have to meet with a teacher. See you later.”  
“See you later.” She called after him.  
“Girl that boy is crushing on you hard.” Alya snickered.  
“He is not.” Marinette denied.  
“Oh please. Remember the whole Evilistrator incident. After that you can’t tell me he doesn’t feel something for you.”  
“Yeah, but I ruined that when I tried to be a hero and take his pen with the akuma. The sad thing is I probably would have managed it if it weren’t for Chat Noir showing up. In the end all I managed to do was tick off Evilistrator and put Cloe in danger.”  
“Not to mention gave Chat Noir a greater motivator for Evilistrator. Man, that guy is just so annoying. If it weren’t for him I think the city would be a lot safer. I’m surprised he hasn’t started attacking people just to get Ladybug out in the open. That would make a lot more sense than using all those akumas.”  
Well that is the last time I try to save your life. Chat growled to himself, fist clenched.  
“I think you and everyone else have Chat Noir all wrong, Alya.” Marinette sighed.  
“Um what?” Alya gawked. “Girl are you crazy. That guy is as bad as they come.”  
“I don’t think he is. I think he is just trying to make his father happy. Everyone seems to forget about Hawkmoth. He’s the real villain. We just blame Chat Noir because he’s the one we see. He might not be as bad as everyone thinks. I bet he would even make a great hero if he switched sides.”  
“Wow, I know you try to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but really Mari. That boy is dangerous. Best to stay away from him.”  
“I still think your wrong.” Marinette shook her head with a sigh.  
Chat smiled fondly at the girl. He never thought he would have defended him like this. Everything she said was true, well not he hero part. Yet there were things that Alya said that were true as well. He was dangerous. Really she should stay away from him. Where he goes, there is only bad luck and disaster. Every minute he’s near her is another closer to an akuma attack. He really should have figured this out before. The longer he stayed near the more danger she was in. He should stop this. It wasn’t like Chat had a chance with her anyway. Even Adrien was too dangerous to be around. He swore to protect his princess, but he was only putting her in peril. It was time to leave and he couldn’t come back this time if he wanted her to be safe.  
“Hey there Mari, that ass get firmer since I last saw or is it just me?”  
And like that his hackles raised and his thought of self-torment went out the window. Like hell he was going to leave his princess when there were hormone driven boys hanging around her. He glared daggers, his eye twitching, tail swishing irritably, at the group that had surrounded the girls. They were all upper classmen and one of them had draped himself over his princess.  
“Linus, back off already. She’s not interested in a pig like you.” Alya growled ready to kick this boy’s ass.  
“Butt out lady-fan, I’m talking to my girl here.” Linus, a tall lean boy with dark hair and eyes and a model physique, snarked out.  
She is not yours, you toad. That is my princess your touching. He snarled through gritted teeth.  
“Linus, I need to get to class.” Marinette tried to be civil but Chat could see how tense she was.  
“C’mon doll, it wouldn’t hurt to skip the rest of the day. You can hang out with me and the boys. We’ll have lots of fun.” His smirk was sickening, broken briefly as he licked his lips dramatically.  
Marinette looked on the verge of a panic attack. No doubt reliving the attack two nights ago, Chat realized with a growl. This kid was going to regret ever touching his princess. He wanted to leap down there and beat the crap out of this Linus, but he doubted Marinette would like that and he may even get mobbed. So instead he settled for taking a stray stone that made its way onto the roof and hurling it at the offending zit.   
THWAK.  
“Ow, what the hell was that?” the kid growled looking around. “Who was the dumb ass that did that?”  
Everyone stared at him not understanding what he was on about.  
THWAK.  
Another one tagged him this time in the forehead.  
“What the hell.” He snarled clutching his head. “Who is doing that?”  
THWAK. THAWK. THWAK!  
“C’mon guys, we gotta get out of here.” The pig squealed as he and his sounder scuttled away.  
“Whoa, that was cool.” Alya smiled. “Wonder where those came from?”  
“I… I think I have and i-idea.” Marinette sniveled, hugging herself.  
“Marinette, are you alright?” the blogger questioned rubbing her friends back.   
“I… I need to go home.” Marinette whimpered eyes beginning to water.  
“Okay, I’ll take you. Don’t worry I’ve got you.” Alya soothed wrapping an arm around the ravenette, guiding her.  
“Princess.” Chat murmured following closely behind them, his worry growing with each step.  
She thankfully made it with her friends help—though he wasn’t a fan of Alya he was grateful for her if only for Marinette’s sake. She explained to her parents that she wasn’t feeling well and needed to lie down. They took one look at her shaking form and agreed thanking Alya and sending her on her way. It wasn’t long before Marinette was alone and settled in her bed, letting out soft whimpers as her tears fell. He wanted to go to her, but he promised. Only when she called. He would have to watch until then.  
A few minutes passed before anything happened.  
“…Chat.” Her soft murmur barely touched his ears making them burn. “If your there, I… please come here.”  
There was no hesitation, he took a running start and leap onto her balcony before gently knocking on the hatch door. He heard shuffling as she came to answer. The sight of her broke his heart. Her eyes were red, moist tears trailed down her red cheeks curling under her chin. If he ever saw those monsters again he would bruise them for every tear she shed.  
“You came.” She cried with a broken smile.  
“Princess…” he trailed off reaching out to brush away a tear mid descent. “Can I come in.”  
She nodded, moving back so he could hop down landing unexpectedly on her bed. He waited till she closed and locked the latch before pulling her down on the bed with him. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable he let her lie back on the pillows while he leaned against the wall letting her clutch his hand. She curled around it, keeping it close to her chest like it was her life line. He mournfully ran his claws through her hair which had become loose some time since she entered the apartment.   
“I’m sorry princess.” He gritted. “I wish I could take the memories away.”  
“You saved me. That’s all I can ask for.” She sniveled.  
“But you’re still hurting.”  
“… Did you mean what you said?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Have you been watching me?”  
“… Yes. I’m sorry if it seems creepy. I just wanted to be sure you were safe.”  
“You’ve been doing it before that night?”  
“Yes.”   
“When did it start?”  
“After the Evilistrator. You peaked my interest and I wanted to understand why.”  
She was quiet after that, letting him pet her hair while she took comfort in his presence.  
“Was that you today, with Linus?”  
“Yes.” He had to grit his teeth to keep from growling.  
“Do you normally watch me while I’m in school?”  
“No. I just had some free time today. I’m not trying to stalk you I swear. I just couldn’t stop wondering if you were alright. I haven’t really been able to check up on you after that night.”  
“Thank you.” She sighed bringing his hand to her cheek.  
He smiled rubbing the soft flesh with his thumb gently so as not to scratch her with his claw.  
“Does he do that a lot? That pig?” now was his turn to ask questions.  
“… Not until the beginning of this school year. He didn’t even know I existed before that.”  
“But you knew him?”  
“I knew of him. He is kind of the schools ‘bad boy’ but really he’s just a jerk with an attitude.”  
“What changed do you think? What brought his attention to you?”  
“I don’t know. I wish I did. If I knew what I did to make him come at me like this I would change it.”  
“Marinette, look at me.” He growled softly.  
She tensed, slowly bringing her eyes up so she could see his blazing green ones baring down on her.  
“You did nothing to bring this on. Whatever it is, it’s his fault. I don’t want to hear you ever blame yourself again. Understand?”  
The intensity in which he spoke seeped under skin into her heart, she believed him. He was right. This wasn’t her fault. She smiled up at him, giving a small nod. He nodded back still angry at the little toad for putting her through this.  
“Why me?” she suddenly asked.  
“What?”  
“Why did you chose to protect me? There are plenty of other girls, prettier ones, that you could help. So why me.”  
He chuckled, finding it funny that it wasn’t obvious to her.  
“Marinette, you underestimate yourself. You are kind, brave and beyond selfless. Your beauty comes from within and shines outward like a celestial being. There may be other pretty girls, but my eyes only follow your beauty princess.”  
Her blush was priceless. Eyes so wide they resembled gemstones. He smiled down at her hoping she could see he spoke no lies.  
“You are my princess, I will always protect you.” He took the hand she was holding to her cheek, using it to gently pull her hand to his lips and press them to her knuckles. “No matter if you come to hate me or not, I will always protect you.”  
“Silly kitty.” She hissed pushing her face deeper into her pillow.  
He chortled letting her hide her blush thankful he had managed to distract her successfully from the memories of that night and the ugly encounter she had with the toad boy. She would be okay. He was relieved.  
“Are you going to leave now?” she mumbled through the pillow, thankfully his heightened senses picked it up.  
“Do you want me too?” he asked softly.  
She shook her head still buried.  
“Then I will stay until you tell me to leave.” He assured.  
She peeked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips.  
“What would you like to do for the rest of the day then, princess?”  
“There is something I could use your help with.”  
“Anything.”  
“I designed this outfit that was supposed to be in a photoshoot, but it never got to show. You seem pretty close to the build; would you try it on?”  
“Um… are you sure?”  
“Yeah. I don’t think it’s going get its spot light moment, but I think if a hero modeled it for me I wouldn’t mind so much.”  
“I’m no hero, princess.”  
“You’re my hero.”  
A scalding heat brushed across his face urging him to look away so she wouldn’t see. How was he supposed to say no to that? Simple answer, he wasn’t.  
“If this is what you wish, then I shall oblige, princess.” He smiled as soon as he got himself under control.  
That was how he ended up behind her screen, stripping out of his leotard—which he did not know that it could come off without turning back into Adrien—and putting on the t-shirt and jeans. He of course left the mask and ears on thankful that he didn’t have to wear a hat. He kept his boots since they were the closest thing to combat boots in the apartment and he doubted that Mr. Dupain-Cheng’s shoes would fit him. When it was all on, he confidently stepped out into the open where Marinette was waiting.  
“Well what do you think?” he smirked. “Is it perfect or what?”  
“Wow, it fits like a glove.” She beamed clapping her hands happily.  
Say something quick or she’ll put two and two together. He mentally screamed. She made this specifically for Adrien remember?  
“Ah, yeah, it does, I mean it’s a little tight on the chest and biceps. But other than that, it works.” He hastily covered up, scratching the back of his head.  
“I’m sorry about that.” She pouted pulling out her phone. “Just let me get a few pictures and then you can change back.”  
“Um, you sure that’s a good idea? What if someone sees the?”  
“I’ll just say I photoshoped them. The piece was meant for a photo shoot. Seems kind of sad it didn’t get one. So why not have our own?” she smiled.  
He felt bad. She didn’t get her chance to shine because of his father and his stupid mission. The least he could do was this impromptu shoot for her. As soon as the camera was trained on him he became his professional self. Posing with each snap giving his best confident smile like the natural he was.  
“Wow, those turned out great.” She chimed showing him the pics. “You can change back now. Thank you for doing that.”  
“No problem princess.” He nodded going back behind the scene. Yet this still didn’t feel like enough. “So, your pretty bummed about not getting to do this shoot huh?”  
“Kind of.” She sighed.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Don’t get me wrong. I was really excited about the shoot and very grateful to Adrien Agreste for making it happen, but it felt like cheating. I felt like I didn’t really deserve the shoot. I’ve only been working there for a few months. I haven’t really done anything noteworthy to suddenly get the spot in the shoot. It felt like I was using my friendship with Adrien to get it. I’d rather have gotten the spot because I earned it. Maybe I did, I mean Adrien liked my designs and so did his father. But it still didn’t feel right to me. I know that one day my work will be show cased in a shoot and I’ll have gotten it there because of my skill and determination. For now, I’ll just have to work my way there. Pretty silly, right?”  
Fully clothed once again he came out from behind the screen with a gentle smile gracing his lips.  
“No, I think it’s very noble of you.” He encouraged. “I know that you’ll be a professional designer soon enough.”  
She smiled letting a little giggle slip.  
“Thank you Chat.”  
They stayed like that for a moment, just smiling at each other. That is until the moment went on a little too long making them both fidget.   
“So, what would you like to do now, princess?” he asked clearing his throat.   
“Um, I don’t know. How are you at video games?”  
He regretted agreeing to play against her. She kicked his but three times over. There was just no beating her.  
“Yes.” She exclaimed.  
“How do you keep doing that?” he gaped looking between her and the screen.  
“I’m just that good I guess.” She smiled.  
“Maybe at battle games, but how about horror games?” he smirked.  
“I never tried one.” She admitted.  
“You’re kidding.”  
“I never saw any reason too.”  
“What, too chicken?”  
“You wish. Put one on, we’ll see who’s chicken.”  
This was one of the scariest games he knew of, a game where you were a reporter locked up in an asylum when the patients have just managed to take control. Worse yet, there was a malevolent supernatural being that was out to get you. He didn't expect her to be jump in out of her seat screaming at all the chase scenes but he was surprised to see her reaction to all the jump scares.   
"Ah!" She cried dropping the controller and falling out of her seat..  
"Princess!" He yelped going to help her.  
"No, get the game he'll kill me if you don't get the character running." She urged.  
So it just sort of became habit for him to grab the controller and take over after each jump scare until she was composed enough to get back in the game.  
"You know this game is supposed to be one player, right?" He chuckled taking the controller again.  
"It's not my fault." She pouted from behind her chair. "They just keep popping out of nowhere."  
"Who knew the great brave Marinette was so jumpy." He snickered.  
"Oh hush. I'm good now hand it over."  
"As the princess commands."  
They carried on like this all non-the wiser of the world outside they're own. So it came as a great shock when they heard a bunch of yelling from downstairs.  
"How dare you insinuate such a thing!"  
They both jumped on their seats staring at the trap door that lead to the downstairs.   
"What was that?" Chat asked going into defensive mode.  
"It sounded like my papa." Marinette murmured. "Wait here."  
He really didn't want to do that. Wherever there was negative emotion his father was sure to show up. But he doubted her family would be happy to see him on their home. So for now he would do as she said. Still he had an uneasy feeling. He crawled across her floor, pressing his ear to the door concentrating on the voices bellow.   
“I’m only stating the obvious Mr. Dupain-Cheng.” He didn’t recognize this voice. “It’s obvious you use artificial flavoring rather than real fruits and such. With all the other awful things I’ve found around here you’d be lucky if you stayed in business for another day once I write my review.”   
“This is ridiculous. Everything you’ve said is false. There is no way you can get away with this.” Tom snarled.  
“Doesn’t matter if it is or not.” Chat could just hear the smirk in the critic’s voice. “I have millions of readers worldwide. Once when they read my review no one will ever come here again.”  
“Papa, what’s going on?” Marinette asked having made it down stairs.  
“Marinette go back upstairs.” Tom ordered harshly.  
“Oh is this your daughter?” the critic asked.  
“Leave her alone.” Tom snarled.  
“Better start packing up little girl.” The critic chortled. “Come this time tomorrow I imagine you’ll be evicted.”   
“What is he talking about, Papa?”  
“I want you to leave my store now. GET OUT!” Tom roared.  
This isn’t good, at this rate Marinette’s father will become- and that was when he saw it. He happened to glance out Marinette’s window seeing a fluttering black mass.  
“No.” he hissed throwing the trap door open, sprinting down the steps heading for the bakery.  
“Papa calm down.” Marinette urged more aware than most of what her father’s emotions could bring.  
“Marinette, look out!” Chat shouted bursting into the bakery.   
“Chat?” she yelped.  
Chat wasted no time leaping into action, literally, causing the food critic and Tom to cry out. But Chat ignored them focusing only on the akuma. He grabbed for it, tried to smack it away but each time it evaded him. Still he was keeping it busy and away from Tom. That’s all he wanted.  
“Marinette, you have to get your father out of here.” He urged grabbing once again at the little monster.  
“Papa we have to go now.” Marinette cried pulling at her dad’s arm.  
“What is he doing in my bakery.” Tom roared watching as Chat continued knocking things over and breaking stuff.  
“He’s here to help. You must trust me on that. We have to get out of here.” She pleaded pulling harder.  
Just then Chat leaped from a shelf trying to catch the akuma mid-air. But it slipped past him and he landed with an oof face first on the floor. When he pulled himself up to try again he saw he was already too late. The akuma embedded itself in Tom’s apron creating shadows under his eyes.  
“Marinette move.” Chat hissed grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind a shelf.  
“No, we have to help him.” She screamed.  
“Shh.” He urged holding her still, covering her mouth as gently as he could while still being firm. “My father can’t know I’m here and I won’t let anyone hurt you. Just stay quiet for now, please.”  
“Yes hawkmoth.” He heard her father laugh just before he was transformed.  
He was turned into a chef with red skin, yellow eyes, clawed hands and two red horns. Becoming an image of a chef demon. He wondered for a moment if that’s what his father named him.  
“I am Baker by the Evil, and you Mr. Critic will be my next delicious treat.” The new villain laughed evilly.   
The critic stared wide eyed at Baker by the Evil then wised up and booked out the door and down the street with demon chef close behind him.  
“Papa!” Marinette cried trying to go after them only to be stopped by Chat. “Let me go. I have to help him!”  
“Marinette, listen to me.” Chat urged forcing her to look at him. “I promise I will do everything in my power to save your father. But I need you stay here where your safe. I can’t focus unless I know your okay. So stay here.”  
She nodded trying to keep her tears at bay.  
“What are you going to do?” she asked as she watched him make his way to the door.  
“… I’m going to buy some time till Ladybug comes. She’ll cure your father. Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay.” he assured keeping his eyes on the door. “I’ll find you when this is all done. So stay here okay?”  
“I’ll be here when you win.”  
“You mean when Ladybug wins.”  
“When you both win.” She insisted.  
He chuckled humorlessly at that.  
“I’ll be back.” He promised before taking off after the new villain growling all the way. “You’ve gone too far father. If anything happens to Mr. Dupain-Cheng I won’t ever forgive you.”  
Chat followed Baker by the Evil who chased down the critic to the park closest to the bakery. There the critic was running around like a chicken with its head cut off while the Baker was blasting baking ingredients at him. It was like one of those games you play with the water gun at a carnival.  
“Run all you want.” Baker chuckled throwing some batter. “Eventually you’ll be caught and then I’ll have to decide if I want croissants or eclairs.”  
Chat had a plan, but he had to wait for Ladybug to show up to pull it off. For now all he could do was damage control. Moving civilians out of the way or redirecting attacks so they wouldn’t hit anyone.  
“Jeez, you would think that critic would think about where he’s running.” Chat hissed deflecting another attack. “Run where there are no people to get hit.”  
His ears twitched as he heard the unmistakable sound of a whirling wire. She was here. He had to intercept her before she could get to Baker. Using his staff to propel him into the air, he hurtled at her colliding and bringing her to the ground. She recovered quickly throwing him off her standing ready for a fight.  
“Chat Noir.” She growled. “Get out of my way, I don’t have time for this.”  
“Listen to me.” He hissed so only she could hear. “If you want to get the akuma you have to follow my plan.”  
She raised a brow at him.  
“Why the hell should I trust you?”  
“You shouldn’t.” he admitted. “This isn’t a change of heart, just a temporary truce.”  
“Why?”  
“Let’s just say that that man should never have become an akuma. Otherwise it’s none of your business.”  
“… fine, I’ll bite. What’s the plan?”  
“Knock me out.”  
“What?”  
“I need an excuse as to why I can’t be in the fight. I’ll stay down until you get the akuma, his apron. When that happens, I’ll grab the critic and use him as a hostage. I’ll ask you to give me your miraculous and the akuma, you’ll cooperate till the last moment. I’ll have activated my cataclysm, use that to destroy the akuma and knock me aside. Then do what you do and bug out.” He finished.  
“That… sounds needlessly complicated.”  
“It needs to be believable and if I let this slip one more time without getting at least close to getting your miraculous then there will be some major consequences.”   
Something flashed across her eyes that he couldn’t name, he didn’t have time to figure it out as it moved to quickly and they didn’t have time for it.  
“Fine.” She agreed. “Just so you know, this may feel a little personal. It’s not.”  
“What?”  
Before he could comprehend what was happening she was swinging her leg in the air. Her foot connected with his chest stealing his breath and sending him sprawling backwards. Though it didn’t knock him out he stayed down and acted like it did. Still, he was going to get her back for that.  
He watched as she leaped into action, deflecting the Baker’s attacks, while taking care to not hurt him. There was a tortured look in her azure eyes he’s never seen before and he wondered if she knew him as a civilian. Either way, he needed to keep his eyes out for when she got the akuma all while keeping his eye on the critic, who was cowering behind a trash can… yeah, he’s probably not going anywhere.  
“LUCKY CHARM.”  
A cane? Great now she can razzle dazzle them with a dance.  
“Yeah, putting that away for latter.” She sighed, tucking the cane in her belt.   
And again, they were at it. He was starting to think she was never going to get close enough. Serves him right for putting his faith in a self-important, show off who only ever- oh wait spoke too soon. Just when he was getting ready to get up and help her she slid on her knees past the Baker grabbing the tie for his arson and pulling as hard as she could. That was his cue. He pushed of his hands and shoulders, leaping up making a bee line for the critic.  
“Sorry pal, nothing personal.” He assured grabbing the man and holding him close. “CATACLYSM!”  
“Chat Noir, no.” Ladybug cried playing along.  
“This is how this is going to go.” Chat smirked with a lie. “You’re going to hand over your miraculous or I’ll destroy this man.”  
“Yes, do it.” Baker cheered making both Chat and Ladybug flinch though neither of them saw it.   
“Better make up your mind.” He called letting his hand drift a little closer to the critic. “Is your power worth more than this man’s life.”  
“Oh, god please help me.” The critic cried watching Chat’s claws with wide eyes.  
“Don’t.” she urged holding up her hands. “I’ll do as you say.”  
“Put them in the apron and put them on the ground, right in front of me.” Chat ordered.   
If this wasn’t all a ploy to save Marinette’s father, this might have worked. But he wasn’t interested in the miraculous right now. He just wanted to save Mr. Dupain-Cheng and see Marinette smile again.  
“Alright.” She agreed, pretending to take off her earrings and wrap them up in the apron. Slowly, she came forward, her eyes on Chat the whole time. Then she smiled. “Think fast.”  
The next thing he knew the apron was flying at him. He used his only free hand to catch it while she used the cane to yank the critic out of his reach. Too late he realized that he was using his cataclysm hand to grab it. This was the plan of course, but there was still a bit of panic that ran through him when he saw it. The apron disintegrated, falling apart in his hand letting the akuma free. Ladybug wasted no time capturing it and purifying it. He watched helpless once again as she threw the cane in the air releasing a swarm of ladybugs that went about the city fixing everything.  
His ring beeped reminding him that he needed to get out of there. He turned to leave but only got two steps when she stopped him. Why he stopped he doesn’t know.  
“Chat.” She called out. “Why did you help me?”  
“I told you, it’s none of your business.” He growled.  
“We made a good team.” She smiled. “It’s not too late. You can be the hero too.”  
“You think I would just betray my father like that.” He hissed clenching his fists.  
“You did just now.”  
“The circumstances were different.” He shook his head, turning his back on her. “I’m not the hero, I never will be. This won’t be over till I get the miraculous. Truce over by the way.”  
With that he took off to find a place to hide while Plagg recharged before going back to check up on Marinette. Unaware of the sad eyes that followed him. Ladybug sighed holding herself to keep it together.  
“Your wrong Chat.” She murmured. “You’ll always be my hero. No matter what, I won’t give up on you. I know your good and I know the rest of the city will see it too. I’ll see you back home.”  
With a sad swing, she made her way home feeling a little helpless that she couldn’t do anything for him as her alter ego. Marinette might be the only one that can save her kitty. She’ll do whatever it takes, she will make him see that he is good. He’ll be a hero yet. That was a promise, to herself and to him.  
Chat had maybe two minutes before he switched back. He did not want to be out in the open when that happened. So he opted for a roof top that was secure enough so no one could see him and no one was likely to randomly come up there.  
BRING-BRING-BRING  
Before he could turn back though his staff started to ring.  
“Yes father.” He answered getting ready for the chewing out he was most likely going to receive.   
“You did well Adrien.” Hawkmoth said smile evident in his voice.  
That was not what he expected.  
“But I didn’t get the miraculous. She tricked me.”  
“Yes, but you almost had it. I’m quite proud of the little trick you tried using the hostage was a good idea.”  
It did not sit well with Chat at all that his father approved of that.  
“Th-thank you father.” He said with some difficulty.  
“And besides, we may have another chance yet. Your little stunt with the hostage gave me an idea.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“While you were fighting with Ladybug, I recharged Nooroo and made another akuma. He is a high schooler with an obsession over one of his school mates.”  
Suddenly Chat felt ice cold.   
Please don’t be him. Anyone but him, god please. I’ll do anything, just don’t let it be him.  
“As we speak he is tracking her. I want you to find her first and use her to control the akuma. I’ve sent you a picture. Don’t fail me this time son. This was your idea after all.” With that chilling note he hung up.  
Chat didn’t want to look. If he didn’t see, then it couldn’t be her. this whole thing didn’t happen if he doesn’t look… he wished it worked like that. He had to look to see his target. He just prayed it wasn’t her.  
Sadly, his time was up. Green energy ran up his body revealing his civilian clothes. Yet he managed to get a glimpse and that was all he needed.  
“No.” he whimpered.  
“Kid, you can’t do this.” Plagg urged. “I’ve gone along with this psycho circus but this is where I draw the line. You can’t do this to that girl. Not just for her sake but yours as well.”  
“If I don’t do this then that new akuma will get her.” Adrien cried gripping his hair. “Plagg hurry and eat. We have to find her before it does.”  
“Then what are you going to do?”  
“I’m going to keep her away from it. That’s all I can do.”  
“Kid, you have more options than that.”  
“No I don’t. Your wasting time. Eat, and make it quick.” Adrien insisted beginning to pace.  
Plagg grimaced chewing as fast as he could. This wasn’t going to end well and he knew it. He just hoped that Adrien would come to his senses and do the right thing.  
“Hang on Marinette.” Adrien gritted looking in the direction of her home. “I’m coming, just stay safe till I get there. I’ll won’t let him touch you princess.”


	5. A Villians Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so excited to write these last three chapters. This one though was the chapter that started this whole story so I’m so excited to finally write it. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed all your comments were so sweet and funny. I’m glad that this story is making you all happy that’s why we write, right? Anyway, I don’t own anything. Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir belong to their amazing creator. The only thing I will take credit for is my awful OC. Thanks again to Nesthellshirt, I know I’m challenging and a spaz and it takes a lot to put up with me and I appreciate the effort you put in. WARNING, this chapter has some triggering dialogue when it comes to sexual assault, please read with caution. Now, let’s get on with the story. Enjoy.

Marinette had made it to her balcony just in time as her transformation came undone.  
“Better hurry and get back inside, before Chat comes back.” She smiled with the thought of her feline in leather.   
“You’re really going to try and get him to turn on his father?” Tiki asked from her purse, not wanting to leave in case Chat showed up sooner than expected.  
“No, I’m gonna try and get him to see he is a hero and maybe we can talk to his father.” She corrected. “I don’t want him to turn on his father.”  
“So, my doll talks to herself. How cute.”  
Both Marinette and Tiki froze scanning the room trying to find the source of the voice, but they saw no one.  
“Who’s there.” Marinette demanded feeling a sick stickiness in the air.  
“Now where’s the fun if I tell you.” The voice chuckled. “Why don’t you give it a guess, doll.”  
She didn’t need much of a guess after hearing that.  
“Linus?” she gasped.  
Without warning, a shadow leaped from the floor grabbing her wrists, pushing, and pinning her to the wall behind her with her arms above her head.  
“It’s Stalker now doll.” He smirked becoming visible.   
He was wearing all black, a black hood covering most of his head while a black mask covered his eyes. He wore fingerless gloves, and boots with tight spandex. Looking like a wanna-be ninja.  
“Linus, what happened to you?” Marinette whimpered.  
“I told you,” he smiled shaking his head, moving her wrists into one hand so he could caress her cheek with cold fingers. “I’m called Stalker.”  
“You’ve been akumatized.” She gasped turning her face from his wandering fingers. “Please, Linus, let Ladybug help you. You can turn back to normal. Don’t let Hawkmoth ruin your life.”  
“Ruin it?” Stalker scoffed. “He’s granted me my greatest wish. Now I have the power to take what I’ve always wanted and that damned cat can’t do a thing about it, not with daddy dearest pulling the reins.”  
“What are you talking about?” she demanded.  
“I saw you with him in the bakery.” Stalker snarled. “I saw the way he was holding you, the way he looked at you. Looking at what’s mine.”  
“I’m not yours.” Marinette glared her defiant side taking hold.   
“Not yet.” He smirked letting his hand travel lower.  
“CHAT!”  
Adrien was startled out of his pacing by the piercing scream.  
“Marinette.” He gasped. “PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”  
The transformation seemed to take forever. Every movement felt too slow, each addition of garment weighed more than he thought he could handle. When it finally finished, it sagged trying to keep him in place. He fought it making a mad dash from one roof top to another the bakery always in his sight slowly growing closer.   
"GET AWAY!"  
The shout had him stopping so suddenly he nearly fell on his face. Regaining his balance, his eyes darted to the street where he saw his princess running for her life from a sentient shadow.   
"Hang on princess I'm coming." He called but she didn't seem to hear him.   
Just as she looked behind her to check on where the shadow was it bypassed her. Now a black clad boy stood before her arms wide ready to capture the unwilling. Chat leaped down landing just in front of Marinette, she collided with him but before she could panic he wrapped his arm around her using his baton to propel them up onto the nearest roof.  
"Chat Noir." She beamed seeing it was him and burring her face in his chest.  
"It's alright, princess." He promised letting his nose press into her hair, breathing in her sent. "I have you."  
"Aw, how cute you two look." Someone called from the street below.  
Chat hissed at the boy, holding his princess tighter to him.   
"Now, now down bad kitty." Stalker smirked.  
"Try to touch her again and I will end you." Chat snarled.  
"She's not yours." Stalker chuckled. "And after I do the job your daddy set me on you'll never see her again. By the way, daddy dearest wants to have a word."  
On instinct Chat caught the object Stalker had hurled at him. It was a com piece. He growled putting it in his ear and waited.  
"Stick to the plan, Chat Noir." His father ordered on the other end. "I don't care what happens to the girl after this. Just use her to get Stalker to cooperate."  
"Father, I-"  
"Do as I say or I'll turn Stalker on you and you can say goodbye to being Chat Noir."  
Chat's heart sunk. If he couldn't be Chat anymore then he would never be able to protect Marinette. He'd never be free again meaning he'd never see her again. He can't let that happen. He knew he couldn't focus on protecting Marinette and fight Stalker. There was no good way out of this if he fought. He had to play along, if just for a moment. He just prayed Marinette would forgive him.  
"As you wish father." He agreed somberly.  
"Chat?" Marinette asked looking up at him.   
"I'm sorry." He gritted gripping her wrist, turning to Stalker. "If you want her you have to get the miraculous first. Otherwise I'll keep an eye on her."  
"And once I do this you'll hand her over, no fight?" Stalker crossed his arms smirk never leaving his face.  
"My father has ordered me to do so, it will be as he says." Though he meant to sound bored he couldn’t help the snarl that slipped.   
"Chat what are you saying?" Marinette yelped, gripping his arm with shaking fingers.  
"Once when you find Ladybug, lure her to the warehouse district. We'll take care of her there. You can have Marinette after that." Done with his little speech he lifted Marinette into his arms and took off across the roof tops not seeing the little red kwami escape her purse.  
"Chat, please talk to me. What's going on?" Marinette begged holding him all the tighter. “You're not really going to trade me for Ladybug's miraculous... are you?"  
Her only answer was the sound of his grinding teeth and his grip tightening ever so slightly.  
Like hell he was going to hand her over to that bastard. But he couldn't say as much because he could tell the troll was following them. Probably so he knew where they would be in case Chat tried to run off with the princess. Though he didn't want to talk to her anyway. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry my power and freedom mean more to me than you do?' He doubted that would go over well. She would be crushed. His father was right, he is weak. He couldn't live without his power or his princess so he betrays her.   
It was all so wrong.  
They made it to the warehouse, picking the first abandoned one that they came across. Slowly he walked inside, keeping a tight grip on Marinette. She let her eyes wander around still not understanding what was happening. Or maybe she just didn't want to accept the truth. Her protector was planning to sell her out. She wouldn't believe it, there had to be another explanation. But as he silently carried her further and further into the warehouse she became increasingly nervous. They finally stopped when they were deep enough for his liking, but what he did next snapped her composer. He sat her down in a rickety chair then used some rope he found lying around to tie her wrists to the back.  
"What are you doing?" She demanded struggling to get free. "Chat please talk to me. Your scaring me."  
He still said nothing as he stood before her, head hung low so his bangs covered his eyes. Staying there till he sensed Stalker leaving. He couldn't take it anymore.  
"I'll be right back." He finally said. "Call if something happens."  
She watched him drag his feet, his tail trailing behind him dusting the floor, as he staggered into the nearest hallway.  
"Damn it!" He roared slamming his fist on the wall as hard as he could. "Damn you, Chat Noir you coward"  
He was a sufficient distance from Marinette, so he let his anguish out full force, his tears raining down his cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry Marinette." He gritted his shoulders quivering with each sob. "I'm sorry I'm such a coward. I... I'm so sorry." He leaned his head against the wall letting the cool stone press against his flushed brow. "Once father has the miraculous this will all be over. Ladybug, you had better show up soon. Marinette’s safety depends on it."  
"NO STAY AWAY! CHAT NOIR, HELP ME!"  
His tears instantly dried up as he sprinted back to where he had left Marinette. He should have known better; this guy wasn't called Stalker for no good reason. Bursting into the room he snarled at the shadow hunched over Marinette. He sunk his claws into the boy's shoulders pulling him away before throwing him as hard as he could across the room. That was when the scent him. It was so pungent it made him gag. How had he not sensed it before.  
"You." He snarled, crouching down on all fours before Marinette back arched like a hissing cat. "You're the bastard that attacked Marinette in the ally."  
"What?" Marinette whimpered.  
"Yeah, what if I am." Stalker shrugged brushing himself off.  
"I seem to remember warning you not to touch this girl, or else."  
"You have no right to keep her from me."  
"She is not yours." Chat roared.  
"She's not yours either." Stalker smirked.  
"Stay away from her. This is your last warning."  
"Or what? You can't do anything to stop me. Hawkmoth promised her to me and I will have her. When this is done, I'll take her far away from here. No one will hear her screams, 'oh Chat help me, save me'. It'll take a little while but soon enough she'll come to like it. She'll beg for it. And you won't be able to do anything about it."  
Red fog clouded Chat's vision as he lunged. How dare this prick say such things about his princess. He swore that this boy wouldn't so much as breath the same air as Marinette, let alone touch her. He would end this now. The Stalker was so caught up in his own fantasies he didn't see the blur of black pounce at him. Chat slammed him to the ground, letting his head bounce before throwing him into the beams under the ceiling. He watched as the boy fell to the concrete floor, slowly taking out his baton. But now, Stalker had wised up. He growled letting himself become a shadow. Chat knew he wouldn't be able to catch him like this, so he waited for the little puke to come to him keeping track of where he was going. When the shadow made a bee line for Marinette Chat's figurative fur spiked as he leaped in front of her swinging his staff at just the right moment sending Stalker flying. He didn't waist anytime running after him catching him just before he hit the ground, slamming him into the nearest wall. The impact cracked the wall making a slight crater. Stalker coughed as a trickle of blood dripped down his chin. Eyes wide he stared at Chat's blazing eyes.  
"Marinette is mine." Chat snarled. “My princess. You will never touch her again."  
He raised his claw, a murderous glint in his neon eyes.  
"CATA-"  
"Chat no!" Marinette screamed.  
"Chat Noir, stop this instant." His father ordered through the com.  
"Father, this boy deserves-"   
"I don't care." Hawkmoth ground. "Release the boy now. Or you'll never see that girl again."  
"Chat don't do this." Marinette pleaded struggling with her bonds. "You’re not a murderer. You’re good. You’re not a monster. Don’t become what the city sees. You’re good Chat, you’re my hero!"  
In the end, it was her pleas that pulled him from his darkness. He let his arm fall throwing the boy toward the entrance.   
"Don't come back unless you have Ladybug or the miraculous." He gritted out.  
Stalker said nothing as he melted into the shadows and left like the devil was on his tail.   
Chat took a moment to take some deep breaths before he faced his heart ache. He looked over his shoulder, peeking at the shaking girl that stole his heart. Yes he loves her. He knew that for sure now. And he put her in this situation. He knew what had to be done.  
Slowly so as not to spook her, he made his way to her back so he could check on her bindings.  
"This is gonna bruise." He sighed seeing her wrists already showing the signs. "I'm sorry."  
"Chat." She whimpered. "I- I'm scared."  
His ears tell flat against his head as he crawled in front of her. He keeled before her not daring to look her in the eye.  
"I know." He murmured.  
"Please, let me go. You don't have to do this."  
He shook his head.  
"This will be over soon. Ladybug will show up and save you. After that you won't ever have to see me again."  
"What?"  
"I told you, I'm no one's hero. You’re in this mess because of me."  
"This isn't your fault."  
"Yes it is. To save your dad I pretended to take a hostage. Father thought it was a good idea. Now here we are. This would never have happened if I had just double crossed Ladybug. I should have taken her miraculous and ended all this."  
"Why do you want the miraculous so bad?"  
"To be free." He finally looked up at her. "To be free to be with you."  
"Chat-"  
"But that can't happen. After Ladybug saves you, you won't have to deal with me anymore." He promised standing and turning his back to her. "You'll be safe."  
"You can't do that." She cried. "You can't just pop into my life and pop out."  
"It's for the best."  
"No it's not... you're really going to break your promise."  
"What?"  
"You promised you would always watch over and protect me. You’re just gonna break that?"  
"I'm doing this to protect you."  
"I don't care. I don't want your protection if it means I'll never see you again."  
"You'll be fine. You'll have Ladybug-"  
"I don't want Ladybug. She's not even coming."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"... She's probably seen us together. She probably thinks I'm your accomplice, that this is a trap. I don't think She's coming."  
Could she be right? No, Ladybug had to be coming. She was the hero, she always saves the civilian.   
“That doesn’t make any sense.” He sighed facing her again. “When would she have seen us? Anytime we’ve ever been around each other was in your home.”  
“Not the first time.” She reminded. “She probably heard me scream in the ally that night and came to help, but you showed up. To her, it would have looked suspicious; why would Chat Noir—the city’s most wanted criminal—be helping a civilian girl. She probably watched us after that. Saw how you watched me. Maybe she even saw you at the school today. Either way, it must have looked like I was your accomplice. It makes sense, having a civilian spy to tell you who was the perfect next victim. I mean look how many akuma attacks happen when I’m close by. Tell me this all wouldn’t look suspicious to you if you were Ladybug. It… it just makes sense.”  
Even Marinette thought it all made sense, even though she was lying through her teeth. But she couldn’t let him find out that she was Ladybug. He was going to get wary when she didn’t show. The fact that she could come up with a believable lie just like that broke her heart just a little. Sure she was a hero to the city, but it all came with a heavy price on her good conscience.   
Chat couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. He should have thought of this. Of course, it was perfectly possible, or it could never have happened. They had no way of knowing for sure. Still it would explain why she was taking so long.  
“Damn it.” He growled clenching his fists. “This… this can’t have been all for nothing. Ladybug, she can’t do this.”  
“Chat, please. She’s not coming. You don’t have to be the villain.” She pleaded. “You are good. We can go, forget about Ladybug, and the akuma. We can be free together.”  
His fists unclenched as he managed a small chuckle and a smile.  
“You know we can’t do that.” He shook his head. “I can’t ask you to leave your life behind for me, and I can’t betray my father like that. It’s a nice dream though.”  
“A dream I wish could come true.” She agreed, relaxing for the first time since this started. “If I could I would give up this life for one with you. Just so you know.”  
He fell to his knees then letting his cheek rest on her lap his hand reaching behind the chair to grasp her hand the best he could.   
“Marinette,” he breathed, barely audible. “I’m so sorry. I want to go with you, but I just can’t. I know I could never ask for your forgiveness, but I’m so sorry.”  
“Silly kitty, I-”  
“Chat Noir I found her.”  
Chat bolted to his feet staring wide eyed at Stalker as the shadow boy came panting into the room.  
“What did you say?” he asked dazed.  
“I’ve found Ladybug, she’s right behind me get ready.” Stalker panted standing by him facing the entrance.  
Chat sighed turning a smile to Marinette so only she could see.  
“Don’t worry, this will be over soon.” He promised.  
She seemed too shocked to even register what he was saying. Inside Marinette’s mind she had a million questions all centered around who was pretending to be her. She swore if it was Cloe again she was going to lose it.  
They waited, hearing the patter of running feet before seeing Ladybug come striding in, confident as ever. The sight of her caused Chat to sneer. But the closer she got the more he noticed something was off.  
Where is her scent? He wondered. She doesn’t have one. That can’t be, everyone has a scent. The only time I’ve come across someone without one was… well shit.  
“Finally decided to stop running shadow boy?” Ladybug smirked coming to a stop with he hands on her hips.  
“I did my job, now you have no shot with the both of us.” Stalker smirked.  
“I’ve handled tougher akumas with Chat helping them. I think I can handle the two of you.” She smiled.  
“Stalker listen.” Chat urged. “She isn’t-”  
But he stopped himself. This was perfect. He didn’t know what she was planning, but it seemed to be to help Marinette. He would play along then and see where this goes.  
“She isn’t what, spit it out fur ball.” Stalker hissed.  
Chat’s eye twitched.  
“She isn’t someone to be taken lightly.” Chat covered up smoothly. “Don’t be your normal stupid self.”  
“Whatever let’s do this.” Stalker stood fighting stance ready.  
“Taking a defenseless girl hostage just so you can steal another girl’s earrings. That’s low even for you Chat.” Ladybug spat.  
“Worked, didn’t it?” Chat smirked biding his time.  
“Not as well as you wanted.” She shrugged. “If you want my miraculous your gonna have to come and get it.”  
With that she took off. Any moron could see that was out of character for her. She would never leave a hostage like this.  
“Hey wait, get back here.” Stalker called taking off after her.  
Well apparently, not every moron. Chat groaned slapping his forehead. This was way too easy.  
“Idiot.” He growled turning to an increasingly confused Marinette. “I won’t be long.”  
“Wait what?” she suddenly came back to reality. “No, Chat don’t leave me here.”  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” With that he took off after Stalker.  
“Chat, get back here!” Marinette called.   
He didn’t go far, just exiting the room pressing his back to the wall and waited.  
“Chat.” She gritted. “Stupid cat.”  
She wasn’t alone for long however.  
“Marinette.” Someone hissed behind her.  
“A-” whoever it was covered her mouth with a hiss.  
“Calm down girl.” The person was a girl obviously, and had a very familiar voice.  
“Aluia?” She asked muffled under the hand.  
“Exne on the secret entitydie.” She hissed smiling coming into view.  
“Volpina!” Marinette cried trying back up as far as she could.  
“Jeez, Marinette calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not Volpina, I’m Volpin the real miraculous holder for the fox amulet.” The super hero smiled standing proud.  
She looked a lot like the other vulpine inspired mask, only the tail wasn’t wrapped around her waist like a belt. It was more like a cape that started at the waist. And her collar was black like her gloves and boots reaching under her chin and dipping into a V pattern so her amulet looked like it was stitched into the costume. Though there were a few differences it still looked like Volpina not putting Marinette at ease in the least.  
“Okay, I know this is all super confusing and scary, but I promise I’ll explain once we’re out of here.” The fox look alike sighed going to remove the ropes.  
But she was pushed away. A flash of silver caught her eye and she managed to jump out of the way as Chat Noir’s baton struck the ground where her feet were just a second ago.  
“Hey, what gives? You trying to impale me?” she demanded holding her flute out for defense.  
“Chat.” Marinette murmured as he came to stand next to her.  
“New Volpina, same tricks.” He smirked  
“It’s Volpin. Why didn’t you go after Ladybug like your friend?”  
“That toad is not my friend, and that wasn’t Ladybug. Your illusions can’t fool me anymore.”  
“Well darn.” She sighed twirling her flute nonchalantly. “Guess I’ll just have to beat your butt then save the girl.”  
“Where is Ladybug?” Chat demanded his anger rising.  
“She had another mission. Called on me. I never get involved since she normally has it handled, but she couldn’t be in two places at once.” Volpin shrugged.  
“I see.” Chat nodded.  
With a quick swipe of his claws, Marinette’s binds fell away setting her free. Gently he helped her up and pushed her toward the new hero. All the while, Volpin stared on mouth gaping open.  
“I don’t care if your lying or not. As long as you get Marinette out of here nothing else matters.” He growled turning his back on them. “One more thing, if you see Ladybug, tell her I’m coming for her next.”  
“Chat wait!” Marinette cried grabbing his wrist. “Please, don’t do this. Don’t go.”  
He stared at her hand wanting more than anything to take it and run, but that couldn’t happen.  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured gently removing her hand, placing it at her side before taking off.  
“Chat!” as Marinette, she had no chance of catching up to him, but she couldn’t transform in front of Alya.  
But then again, how did she know where she was?  
“Are you going to tell me what’s that all about?” Volpin asked hands on her hips.  
“It’s… it’s a long story.” She sighed whipping her eyes.   
“Okay, well we can talk about that after you turn into Ladybug and get rid of the Stalker.” Volpin shrugged twirling her flute while her tail swished.   
“What?!” Marinette cried jumping back from her friend. “How- I mean it’s not- I mean… how?”  
“Tiki told me.” Alya shrugged.  
“Marinette!” Tiki cried floating to her chosen’s cheek. “I was so worried. Are you all right?”  
“I’m fine, Tiki.” Marinette sighed hugging her kwami back.   
“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” she asked looking the ravenette over closely.  
“No, no, Chat made sure I was safe the whole time.” She smiled.  
“By tying you to a chair.” Volpin raised a brow.  
“He had his reasons.”  
“Whatever, we’ll talk when we’re done. Your gonna have to face the akuma without me though. That illusion I made was my miraculous power. I’ve only got one minute before I turn back. Trixx and I will see you tonight.”  
“Trixx?”  
“My kwami. Sassy little thing but I love her. You got a new partner crime fighter, off the chain, right? Anyway, I’ll see you later tonight. So don’t get your miraculous taken.”  
“Never.” Marinette assured.   
They shared a wave before Alya took off out a window.  
“If I had to have anyone for a partner I’m glad it’s her.” Marinette smiled.  
“Marinette, we have to go before the illusion disappears.” Tiki urged.  
“You’re right, let’s do this. TIKI, SPOTS ON!”  
Chat hung back as he watched Stalker chase the fake Ladybug, never seeming to catch her. Really, he didn’t even want to deal with this anymore. He just wanted the real Ladybug to show up and get this over with. He also wanted to give her a piece of his mind. She was going to pay for not coming for his princess. Purifying the akuma was what she was supposed to do, so why didn’t she come after this one? If it really was just because she assumed Marinette was his accomplice or some bullshit like that he was not going to be happy. She didn’t have the luxury of assuming things like that. Her job was to protect the civilians. Marinette was a civilian.   
“She’s got a lot to answer for.” He snarled clenching his fists so tight that he cut through his leather glove making his palms bleed.  
He knew this illusion wouldn’t last for much longer, he just wondered if the real Ladybug would ever show up. If not, he was going to be spending the rest of his life keeping Stalker away from Marinette. That’s not as bad as one would think, but it would get old quick.   
Apparently, he didn’t have to wait long to find his answer.  
Stalker had followed the illusion behind a chimney and the next thing he saw was the pig flying into the building across the street from it. Chat came to a screeching halt as his most hated enemy came strutting out from behind the chimney, hand on her hip glare burning.  
“That is for being such a creep.” She growled. “Forcing yourself on a girl is never okay, you monster.”  
Chat stayed where he was, arms crossed watching with loathing.  
“I was only taking what was mine.” Stalker hissed shaking off imaginary dust.  
“No one belongs to anyone like that. You’re just a sick boy who needs serious help. I will get you started on the path, you have to do the rest. But if you ever touch any girl without their consent again then I will find you and put an end to it. Do you understand?”  
“Stay out of my business, pest.” Stalker snarled shifting into a shadow charging for her.   
Chat watched on bored and impatient. He just wanted this to be over. With a groan, he sat down legs crossed, chin in hand glaring at the whole scene. It was like most the other fights that they’ve been through. Exchanging blows and gaining no ground until she used her Lucky Charm producing a flashlight. She of course didn’t know what to do with it at first. Not until she looked around and got the idea to use it to force him into his physical form so she could grab the ring which must have had the akuma. She crushed it releasing the akuma and quickly went to work purifying it.   
She stood there on the rooftop as the sun set and the moon began to glow. Looking so surreal, like a celestial warrior watching over the city. Made him sick.  
Before he could comprehend what he was doing he was leaping across the rooftops baton twirling menacingly. She didn’t see him at first barely hearing the swish of his staff before jumping out of the way. It didn’t matter that he missed, he just kept charging.  
“Chat Noir!” Ladybug cried barely putting up her yo-yo wire to block his next attack. “What are you doing?”  
“Why didn’t you come to save her.” he snarled pushing harder on his weapon.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Marinette.” He emphasized her name with a sweep kick to Ladybug’s ankles.  
She fell but managed to roll away before he could land a blow.  
“She needed your help and you just let that monster come after her.”  
“I thought you had the situation under control.”  
“What!”  
“That girl is a friend of yours, right? I was sure you wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”  
“You just left her there!” he snarled going after again. “Do you know what he put her through, how scared she was. I barely managed to keep him away from her. Do you even care?”  
“Of course, I care. But Chat, this isn’t my fault. You took her, you put her in that situation. This is on you.”  
“Shut up, you have no idea what I’ve been through. I had no choice but to take her. I would never put her in danger intentionally. You were supposed to come and save her.”  
“I can’t be expected to clean up your mess or take the blame for it either. This is on you only you can make it right. You scared her, you hurt her, you need to fix it. And I think no matter what, she would want you to fix it.”  
He stopped mid swing. As much as he hated to admit it she was right. He shouldn’t be here right now. He needed to be with his princess. Chat did say that he would leave her alone after this, but he couldn’t leave it like this. He needed to make it right before he disappeared from her life.  
“Chat Noir!”   
He was shocked out of his inner musings by his father’s blaring voices.  
“What are you doing, quit wasting time and grab the miraculous.” He snarled through the com set.  
No, Chat was done for the night with this. He reached into his ear pulling out the device all the while his father roared in his ear. With a twitch of his fingers the device was destroyed.  
“Get out of my sight.” He snarled. “I have a lot of groveling to do and I don’t want to deal with you.”  
“… for what’s it’s worth, I think she’ll forgive you.” She murmured before taking off.  
He only growled at her waiting for her to be out of his sight entirely before heading for his princess.   
Ladybug rushed like she’s never rushed before trying to get back to her apartment before Chat could or before she turned back. Thankfully she landed in her bed before the transformation wore off. She sighed, pulling out her phone she quickly texted Alya to let her know that they couldn’t talk now they would have to do it tomorrow. She was content to wait for Chat, but the cry of surprise spoke otherwise. In her rush she had forgotten to close and lock her window, Chat took the opportunity to literally drop in bouncing softly in front of her.  
“Chat.” She gasped, but he didn’t say anything.  
He sat there, head bowed so his bangs covered his eyes.  
“Chat? Are you okay?” she asked trying to get a look at his eyes.  
Still he said nothing, but surprised her as he leaned forward. She stilled waiting to see what he was doing. Soundless he let his head fall on her shoulder his arms pressed into the mattress to keep him from falling forward completely. That was when she felt the dampness.  
“I’m sorry.” He sniffed. “I’m so sorry.”  
She couldn’t help the few tears that ran past her cheek as she wrapped her arms as tight as she could around him.  
“Oh Chat.” She whimpered.  
“I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have put you through that. I should have just let you go. I should have fought for you. You are the only thing in my life that has meaning and I betrayed you. I’m so sorry.”  
“Shh, it’s okay.”  
“I promise. I will never scare you like that again. I will always protect you. Whether it’s from afar or right by your side. I will do as you wish.”  
She pushed him back a bit so that they could see one another, holding his face so he could see her eyes.  
“Don’t leave me.” She pleaded.  
The tears wouldn’t stop as he nodded, a solemn oath to always be with her.   
Turing his face ever so slightly he saw her wrists. The blooming violets made him wince. He did that to her. Marked her in the worst way possible. He needed to make it better somehow.   
“I’m so sorry.” He whimpered pressing his lips gently to the bruises hoping this would ease the memories away.  
“It’s alright.” She assured pulling his face back to her.   
“It’s not,” he growled. “and I promise, it will never happen again.”  
She smiled, leaning in closer. He met her halfway letting their lips press together with a desperate passion. It wasn’t how he imagined this to go. Honestly, he thought he would never get to kiss her. But to him it was perfect. It didn’t matter that it was messy and inexperienced or that their tears where mixing together. All that matter was she was with him right now, she was safe and for this small moment, as they clung to one another, she was his.


	6. Secrets in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is shorter than the others and it is a bit rushed. Sorry I just had a lot to do with the holidays and didn’t have a whole lot of time to write but I still wanted to get it out on time. So this is it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed it means so much that you like it. Thanks again to Nesthellshert for editing for me, this one might have been the worst to edit. I don’t own anything, Miraculous belongs to their amazing creator. Now enjoy.

“Adrien… C’mon kid, wake up.”  
The boy only groaned curling tighter around whatever it was he was holding that so warm.  
“Kid, we need to go before she wakes up.” The voice hissed urgently in his ear. “I will bite you if you don’t get up now.”  
“… Plagg?” Adrien moaned blinking one eye open.   
“Yeah, now let go of the princess and let’s get out of here before she wakes up.” Plagg hissed.  
“What?”   
Suddenly he was very aware of his arms wrapped around someone. He looked down to find that he was curled around Marinette with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Everything from last night came flooding back bringing a deep blush and smile to his face.  
“She’s so beautiful when she sleeps.” He sighed.  
“Oh for the love of, Adrian we have to go.” Plagg growled.  
“Yeah, coming.” He nodded.   
Carefully and slowly he unwound himself from her, pausing whenever she stirred only to move again a few seconds later. When he was finally free he climbed out her sunroof window onto her balcony, closing and locking it for her protection.  
“Did you eat anything?” he asked Plagg.  
“I didn’t find any camembert so I had to eat some swiss, but yeah, I’m ready to go.”  
“Okay then, Plagg Claws Out.”  
He felt bad just leaving without saying goodbye, but he didn’t have time. He needed to get back to the estate before his father blew a gasket. Though he had a feeling he was already in for one hell of a lecture. But… yesterday and last night gave him a lot to think about. For as far back as he could remember— since he was given the Chat Noir miraculous—his whole world has revolved around modeling and getting the Ladybug miraculous. There was no grey it was all black and white, get the miraculous and see his mother again. But now, all he saw was grey. This mission was folly and unnecessary. There had to be more to it. Was all they were doing was causing chaos and pain? He was so sure what they were doing was for the best. Now however, he did it because he was afraid of what his father would do if he didn’t. This wasn’t the way. There had to be another one. If he could just get his father to see that. He knew though, his father had changed, the man he once knew wouldn’t be so delighted at taking a hostage or turning a creep into a powerful monster and sending him after a poor defenseless girl. Things were not like they were, his eyes were clearer, his morality sharpened. Now he just had to figure out what to do with it now.  
Once he was home he headed straight for his room and undid his transformation. Letting Plagg go straight for his camembert stash while he stripped for a quick shower. He sighed as the hot water hit his sore muscles while the steam intensified Marinette’s scent mixed with his. It all felt like a dream, he couldn’t believe that they had kissed. They were so exhausted from the day’s events that they fell asleep mid kiss. He can’t remember who fell first, all he remembers is that his heart was beating so fast in time with hers and his soul was filled with bliss. Too soon the night had ended. He looked forward to the moment they would do it again.   
Not knowing that moment may not come as soon as he hoped.  
Upon exiting his bathroom, he was greeted with the sight of a forever stoic Nathalie.   
“What’s up?” he asked still drying his hair.  
“You father would like a word with you.” She informed blank faced.   
He knew this was coming. His father couldn’t be please at with the events of yesterday, or the fact that he didn’t even come home. Yet he found that he didn’t care what his father thought. He knew he was going to get a lecture, and that look of disappointment would be ever present. But now that he thought about it, that look didn’t seem to have the same power it once did. Things were getting confusing. What was he supposed to do? He followed Nathalie silently, his mind reeling with his muddled thoughts. It felt like forever till they finally reached the tower. Plenty of time for him to come to some sort of conclusion. But still he had nothing. And now he was out of time.   
“Father.” He greeted listlessly once in the room.  
“What happened?”  
“…” he didn’t have a suitable answer.  
“What happened?!” Hawkmoth demanded.  
Still Adrien didn’t answer, how could he.  
“Where were you?” his father tried another question.  
“I… I was…” he couldn’t come up with anything.  
Of course, lying was the easiest thing in the world until he was faced with his father.  
“If you won’t answer then I’ll tell you.” He growled. “You were with that silly intern girl Marinette.”  
Adrien’s world just stopped. His eyes widened as he looked up for the first time. His father was seething, but that didn’t matter right now.  
“How…”  
Hawkmoth snapped his fingers signaling Nathalie to pull out her tablet and press play.  
“If I could I would give up this life for one with you. Just so you know.”  
“Marinette, I’m so sorry. I want to go with you-”  
It ended there, but still the words echoed endlessly through the tower room.  
“You… you were listening to our conversation?” he gaped.  
“That was why I had Stalker give you the com.”   
“But, why?”  
“I needed to see what had you so distracted.” Hawkmoth sighed. “Lately you’ve been lacking in your progress. I needed to know why. So, I had Nooroo follow you that night after Animal Rights.”  
Adrien’s fist clenched.  
“She followed you to that bakery. I wasn’t sure if that was the reason you were preoccupied, so I had to test my theory. I let you have yesterday off knowing that you would head straight for your distraction. Nooroo followed and reported back to me once when you were at the bakery. I sent that food critic to upset the baker so I could make an akuma to see where your focus was.”  
“You sent him. Father, that-”  
“Do not interrupt.” His father tutted. “Once when I saw the opportunity to akumatize him I sent my akuma. But through its’ eyes I saw you try to stop it. Still it wasn’t proof enough that it was the girl that was the problem. So I turned a boy that was obsessing over her. That was when the truth was revealed to me.”  
By now Adrien was shaking with the pure rage he felt.   
“How could you do this?” he snarled lowly. “Why would you do this?”  
“To teach you a lesson, son.”  
“What lesson would that be.”  
“That you have no time for distractions. Things like this will keep happening. That girl will get hurt unless you stop seeing her and focus on the mission.”  
“The mission.” He scoffed. “You attack someone important to me and you want me to focus on the mission? … no. I’ve had enough, I’m done.”  
“What?”  
“I’m done with this. I’m done with attacking people, I’m done with helping you turn people, I’m done with the akuma and the mission. I’m done. Chat Noir is not taking any part of this anymore and I won’t be here for another second.” By the end, he was yelling fist clenched so tight he could feel his nails biting into his palms. “I’m done.”  
With that he turned stomping his way to the door.  
“Adrien, do not walk away from me. Where will you go?”  
“I’ll find someplace.”  
“You cannot leave. I won’t let you.”  
“Just try and stop me.”  
“If you take one foot outside that door there will be nothing to save that girl.”  
Adrien pause, hand still hovering over the knob.  
“What did you say?” he gaped.  
“If you leave, then every akuma I make will have her as a target. I will not rest until she is broken in ways you can’t even imagine.”  
“You wouldn’t.” he shook his head, trying to keep his anger in control.  
“I will. And once when I have her I will make you watch as I destroy her. There will be nothing you can do to save her.”  
“I won’t let you.” Adrian snarled holding his fist up. “You won’t ever touch her. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”  
Even before he fully transformed he was charging for his father. No at the monster that was his father. He should feel guilt for an attack like this but all he could think was that this man wanted to hurt his princess and he couldn’t let that happen. Frenzied, manic Chat attacked never letting up yet gaining no ground. Hawkmoth kept dodging and deflecting the attacks making Chat stager. He needed to calm down and focus, but the weight of everything this man put him through was suffocating him and he just wanted to be free of it. So on and on he attacked still getting nowhere. Finally, he got desperate.  
“CATACLYSM!” he called holding his hand high.  
“You would really use the cataclysm on me?” his father asked raising a brow and a chuckle. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”  
“I’m going to end this once and for all.” Chat snarled launching into his attack.   
His aim was the moth brooch. Praying that it didn’t hurt Nooroo. But also, too angry to think fully on that.  
“Fool.” Hawkmoth sighed redirecting the attack so Chat hit the wall rather than him.   
Then the worst happened, Hawkmoth tripped his son stepping on his wrist then slipping the Chat Noir ring off with ease. Adrian stared in horror as his transformation was undone. His father stood triumphant holding out his cane so Adrian could see.  
“KID!” Plagg cried from inside.  
“PLAGG!” as Adrian tried to get back up his father used the cane to strike him down, somehow managing to get him in the exact same place he had slapped him a couple days ago. Adrian cried out, holding his face yet still glared murder at his father. “Let him go.”  
“I will, if you promise to always obey me and never see that silly little girl ever again.”  
“Don’t do it kid. It’s not worth it.” Plagg shook his head. “I’m immortal. Nothing this bag of wind can do will hurt me.”  
“Chose carefully son. Your freedom or that stupid little girl.”  
Adrian looked between his father and kwami not sure what he should do. Once again, he found himself face with the decision of his freedom or Marinette. He had promised her that he would always chose her but with Plagg being held hostage, it changed things.   
“Adrian, look at me.” Plagg hissed.  
Adrian did as he asked, seeing a look he had never seen on the lazy cat. His eyes blazed with a fury he didn’t know the feline possessed holding his gaze completely. Once he was sure the kid was paying attention he continued.  
“If you chose me over the girl I will never forgive you.” He snarled. “You hear me. Never. No amount of camembert will save you from my wrath. You don’t need me to be free kid. You have always been free, you just let this jerk make you think otherwise. All you need to do to be free is stand up and walk away. Go find Marinette kid. You’ll be okay.”  
A stray tear slipped as Adrian stood giving his father the best glare he could manage.   
“I told you I’m done.” Adrian snarled. “I will never obey you again.”  
“… you disappoint me son.” Hawkmoth sighed with a snap.  
Without realizing it his bodyguard came up behind him, wrapping his thick fingers around the slim boy’s arms holding on tight.   
“Take him to his room and make sure he doesn’t leave. I’ll lock down the house so there will be no escape.”  
“Let me go.” Adrian growled kicking and pulling for all he was worth.  
“I will let you out once you learn your lesson.” Hawkmoth assured though it was obviously a lie.  
“Kid!” Plagg cried slamming himself against his new cage. “Let him go you overgrown bully. Hang on kid I’m coming. I said let him go!”  
“Plagg!” Adrian called desperately as the door closed behind him.  
He was kicking and screaming the whole way until finally the gorilla threw him unceremoniously in his room slamming and locking the door. Though he knew it was futile, Adrian still tried to force it open along with the windows even though the metal panels were already raised. When that proved to be useless he let out a disgruntled scream throwing anything he could get his hands on where ever he was facing. It was all a blind rage, and by the time he tried himself out his vision was blurred with tears. He leaned against his over turned bed and just let them fall, too exhausted to move or even care.   
What was he supposed to do now?  
“So spill.” Alya urged sitting with Marinette on her lounge. “What is going on between you and Chat Noir?”  
“Probably the same thing that’s been going on for millennia.” Trixx—a tinny fox like creature with vibrant purple eyes—yawned from her chosen’s shoulder.  
“Trixx you’re not supposed to say anything.” Tiki hissed.  
“What is she talking about?” Marinette wondered from her partial fetal position.   
“Oh, nothing, just that since the beginning the chosen for the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous have always been soul mates.” Trixx shrugged.  
“Trixx!” Tiki hissed.  
“Wait for real?” Alya gaped. “Wow, well that explains part of it, but not the rest. How did you two even start talking. I mean he was your enemy and he obviously doesn’t know your Ladybug, so… spill.”  
“Alya, calm down I’ll tell you.” Marinette sighed still holding her knees. “He told me that for him it started after the Evilistrator incident. I caught his interest so he starting watching me.”  
“Stalker much.” Trixx raised a brow swishing her tail.  
“Shh.” Alya glared.  
“He did that for a while till one night…”  
“What? What happened?”  
Marinette suddenly wanted Chat, the memories of that night making her feel weaker than she ever thought was possible. She hated it. She was Ladybug for crying aloud. Still, she couldn’t help how it made her feel. She just wished Chat was here to remind her it was over.  
“Oh Marinette.” Tiki cooed gently patting her chosen’s face.  
“Great now look what you did, Alya. You broke her.” Trixx sighed glaring at her chosen.  
“That is enough out of you.” Tiki finally growled shutting up the sassy fox with a glare. “Marinette was attacked by that boy who became Stalker. He tried to rip her clothes off when Chat showed up out of nowhere and saved her. After that they have been talking a little bit. That is the end of the story.”  
“Wow, so he saved you. So does that make him an anti-hero?”   
“He’s a hero.” Marinette murmured. “He just doesn’t know it yet.”  
“Well either way, that is very cute, even if it was a very short and boring story. But still, girl did you hear what Trixx said. Your soul mates, you belong together. It’s so cute.”  
“But if I can’t get him to see his father doesn’t dictate his life he’ll always be in pain. You should of seen the bruise that monster left on him. I just want him stay, but… he hates Ladybug. You should have seen the look he gave me when after I defeated Stalker. He hates me. I can’t ever tell him that I’m Ladybug, not until he chooses a different path. But I hate lying to him. Alya what do I do?”  
“Oh Marinette-” BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
“What’s that?” Marinette asked watching as Alya pulled out her phone.  
“I set up a notification for the news. If there is something big like hero time big it tells me.” Alya’s brow furrowed as she read the report. “Oh man, girl, we got major trouble. Hawkmoth’s let loose one nasty akuma. It’s trapping everyone in some kind of sleep bubble.”  
“Then we better go.” Marinette nodded. “TIKI, SPOTS ON.”  
“TRIXX, TAIL FLARE.” Alya called lifting her arms over her head and crossing them at the wrists. After Trixx entered the amulet she brought her arms down, running her hands crisscross over her face to create the mask, then lifting them back up from her crown to the air forming the fox ears. She then brought them back down spreading them wide to either side as the costume formed itself. Once she was fully transformed she stood proud striking a pose with a hand on her hip. She was now Volpin.   
“Let’s do this.” Ladybug said before taking off out her window with Volpin close behind.   
It had been hours since his father had locked him away, and now he was beginning to lose hope. He was convinced he would never see Marinette or Plagg and it broke him. What was he going to do?  
He jumped, regaining the energy he thought he lost, when he heard the door open. Standing in a standard fighting stance he watched his father approach. Scowling the whole time.  
“Adrian,” Hawkmoth greeted.   
“My answer is still no.” Adrian snarled.  
“I think you’ll change your mind when you see this.” He grinned holding out a tablet to his son.  
Hesitantly, Adrian took it and swiped at the screen only to nearly drop it.  
“Marinette!” to his horror his princess was shown lying unconscious on the floor of a cell. “What have you done?”  
“The girl will remain there until the mission is complete. Understand. Until you get the miraculous she will be my prisoner. Now do as I say and you will get your kwami back and once when you get the miraculous I will tell you were I’m keeping her.”  
“You can’t do this.”  
“I can and I will. Now transform and go help Dreamer.” He held up his cane releasing Plagg before holding out the ring.  
“Kid don’t do it.” Plagg shook his head urgently. “Marinette wouldn’t want this.”  
He knew that, and yet…  
“Fine.” He snarled taking the ring. “I’ll get the miraculous and end this. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!”  
He meant what he said. Racing through the city he followed his nose to Ladybug the perfect plan in mind. He was sick of running out of time. This time she would run out of time and when she transforms he would take her miraculous.   
This ends now.  
So, much like he has been doing with most of the recent battles he hid waiting for the perfect time. The battle was over quickly, Volpin and Ladybug went their separate ways and Chat followed. She was on her last two beeps now. Preoccupied with getting home before someone saw her, she didn’t sense him coming. He caught her mid swing sending them rolling into an ally. He wasted no time once they landed, grabbing, and slamming her against the wall he used his baton pressed against her chest to keep her in place.  
“Chat Noir.” She gasped as her earing beeped one last time.  
“Now we’ll see who you are.” He growled.  
When the pink energy faded, he was greeted with a sight worse than any he has ever seen.  
“M… Marinette?” he gaped unbelieving.   
“Chat please let me explain.” Marinette begged already feeling unshed tears.  
“All this time, it was you?” he couldn’t process this, he dropped his baton backing up. “You were Ladybug?”  
“Chat, yes, I’m Ladybug but-”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You hate Ladybug so I couldn’t say anything.”  
“Why, because I’d stop coming around. Were you spying on me, using me to get to Hawkmoth?”  
“No, never. Chat please believe me-”  
“You lied to me. All this time you never cared about me you were just using me!”  
“No, Chat I wasn’t. I care about you, please believe me. If I was using you, why would I kiss you?”  
“CATALYSM!” he didn’t know why he did it. All he knew was the wall by Marinette’s head was suddenly gone and she had a look of complete terror on her face. “You lied to me.”  
“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Volpin roared swooping down and landing a kick to his side.  
He rolled away before getting up and running for it.  
“Chat wait!” Marinette cried trying to catch up to him.  
She barely made it a block before she tripped over something and fell on her face. Not having the energy to get up she curled into a ball wanting nothing more than for the pain in her heart to go away.   
What had she done?  
Chat crashed landed in his room just before his transformation wore off. The pain was too much, he couldn’t move. All he could do was lay there while it rained on his face. He couldn’t believe that she was Ladybug. All this time the girl he loved was his most hated enemy. How could he be so stupid. Of course, she saw this as an opportunity to take advantage of him and spy on Hawkmoth. It was obvious now that his eyes were opened. No betrayal had hurt worse, nor crippled him so. And the worst part was he still loved her.  
“Adrian?” Plagg whimpered. “Are you okay?”  
He didn’t answer, he couldn’t. He didn’t know how. Everything seemed impossible even living itself.  
“Kid, it’s not what you think. That girl, she is your-”  
“PLAGG CLAWS OUT!”  
He had no idea what happened. He didn’t say anything. Confused he sat up once again dressed as Chat Noir, only to find his father’s secretary.   
“Nathalie, what did you do?” he asked his voice harsh and quiet.  
“Your father had me record you for occasions such as these.” She informed.  
“Occasions like what?”  
“Come with me and you will see.”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you.”  
“So be it.” She sighed pointing the barrel of a pistol at him.  
She fired, but instead of a bullet a dart flew out and stuck him in the neck. He winced pulling it out before he started to lose feeling throughout his body.  
“What I shot you with is an accelerated paralytic. Within seconds you lose function of your entire body. I am sorry it had to come to this Adrian.” She murmured letting in the gorilla so he could carry the boy.  
They ended up in the tower room with his father. Carefully his bodyguard set him down in the center of the room leaving him to look around franticly internally screaming. He focused though when his father came into view.  
“I’m not happy that it has come to this my son, but I believe that it will be the best way to end this.” Hawkmoth sighed holding out an akuma. “Relax, it’ll be over soon.”  
Chat watched in horror unable to move as the little black butterfly flutter down to him. He wanted desperately to move, to run to get as far away from here as possible. But wanting did nothing to help him as the akuma melted into the bell on his neck. The transformation wasn’t quick as he fought it every second he could, but in the end the suffocating negativity won out drowning him. His black costume was replaced with white and his eyes became a haunting yellow. He was no longer Chat Noir.  
“Chat Blanc.” Hawkmoth smiled. “You will be able to get revenge on the torturous Ladybug for lying to you. And while you’re at it get her miraculous and bring it to me.”  
Chat Blanc only laughed, standing up with a manic grin.  
“Revenge?” he chortled. “I don’t want revenge, I only want Marinette. But I’ll get you your miraculous. If Marinette can’t be Ladybug any more than there will be nothing to keep us apart.”  
“Very well then. Get the miraculous and you can have the girl.”  
“She was already mine, I just have to stake my claim.” He laughed making even his father shrink back.  
Ladybug will be no more and Marinette will finally be all mine. Just wait for me my princess, I’m coming for you.


	7. As it Was Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last and final chapter to Till Evening Princess. Chapter six was a bit shorter than the others but this one is extra-long to make up for that. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. It was an awesome journey to take with all of you. All your positive feedback and questions where helpful and always made me smile. You guys are amazing and I’m glad I could make you happy. Thank you Nesthellshirt, I can’t imagine being my editor isn’t easy but you always pull through for me. Thank you so much for being there for me through all the bullshit and inner doubts. I don’t own anything, Miraculous belongs to its amazing creator thank you for creating some of the best characters and worlds I ever had the joy of seeing. You rock Thomas Astruc. Last chapter everyone, enjoy.

“Marinette, c’mon girl don’t cry. It’s going to be okay.” Alya promised, though even in her own ears it sounded empty. “Just don’t cry, you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“I lied to him.” Marinette sobbed into her pillow. “I hurt him. He thinks I was spying on him, that I was using him like his father. Oh god, Alya what have I done? I… I just… what have I done?”  
“You didn’t do anything Mari,” Alya insisted rubbing her back. “What were you supposed to do, just come out and say you were Ladybug. You thought he was your enemy and he was still loyal to his father. If you had told him then he would have turned on you.”  
“No, he wouldn’t have. This is the part that kills me. If I had just told him the truth, if I had just shown him, maybe he would have become the hero I know he is. But I was too scared. I didn’t want him to reject me. But now I was dishonest with him and he ran away.”  
“Marinette stop.” Alya barked. “You didn’t know how he was going to react. This may have been how it was going to be all along.”  
“That’s not true Alya.” Trixx shook her head.  
“Trixx is right.” Tiki sighed. “Chat Noir and Ladybug will always be soul mates. Don’t worry Marinette. He will come around. You will reach him.”  
“I just wish he was here.” Marinette whimpered. “I wish I could hold him and tell him I’m sorry.”  
“Apology excepted.”  
Both girls jerked their heads up to look through the sun roof and froze.   
“You really should lock this more often princess.” Chat smirked.  
“Ch-Chat Noir?” Marinette asked staring wide eyed.  
“Chat Blanc now, my dear.” He chuckled. “For old time’s sake, I’ll ask nicely. Give me the Ladybug miraculous and come with me.”  
“She’s not going anywhere with you.” Alya snarled throwing the first thing in reach – a throw pillow, how appropriate—at him.  
While he was distracted, she grabbed Marinette’s wrist dragging her down the steps going full speed for the trap door. They had to come to a screeching halt however when the white leather clad fiend dropped down suddenly right on top of it. He smiled at them, arms crossed, hip jutted out in a stance of confidence.   
“I was talking to my princess, so please butt out.” He tutted holding out his hand to Marinette. “Princess, come with me now, everything will be how it was meant to be once my father has the miraculous. All you have to do is take my hand.”  
“Chat…” She could feel her body try to split in two. The smart half wanted to stay put while the emotional half wanted to take the offered hand.  
“Marinette snap out of it.” Tiki urged. “Transform quickly!”  
The smarter half won out in the end as she nodded.  
“TIKI, SPOTS O-MPH!”  
Before she could finish her phrase, she was slammed into the nearest wall with a cool leather hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled pulling at the hand with all her strength but it wouldn’t budge. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into endless topaz creating a longing in her for emeralds.   
“None of that, my princess.” He chastised.   
“Marinette! Let her go!” Alya roared holding her hands over her head. “TRIXX, TAIL FL-”  
“I said butt out.” Chat growled extending his staff so it hit her right in the solar plexus.   
She coughed falling to her knees trying to get her breathe back.  
“ALWIA!” Marinette screamed through her gag struggling harder.  
“Now then, where were we?” Chat smirked turning back to her.  
“Chat Noir don’t do this!” Tiki urged getting in his face. “Don’t let Hawkmoth control you like this. You are stronger than that. Fight the akuma, Marinette is your soul mate. You don’t want to hurt her. Please let her go, let Ladybug help you.”  
“She will help me.” Chat spat. “Once when that miraculous is in my hands Ladybug will be no more and I will have my freedom and Marinette.”  
“Marinette is Ladybug. You can’t have one without the other.”  
“Not for long. If Ladybug exists I will never be free and I will never be with Marinette.”  
“That isn’t true. You were chosen for one another and the fact that she is Ladybug and you are Chat Noir only proves that. They are to halves of the same coin. They were always meant for one another. Their miraculous can only be given to two people who are soul mates themselves. Please, you must see reason. The fact that she is Ladybug means that you should stand together not fight one another. End this. Marinette is always saying you’re her hero, become that hero now and end this.”  
“I am ending it.” Chat’s smirk returned beaming darkly. “This will all be over soon and I will not let you get in my way.”  
With that the conversation ended as he smacked Tiki away sending her flying across the room.  
“TIHI!” Marinette’s struggles were renewed as she fought harder to get free.  
“You’re going to hurt yourself unless you relax.” Chat sighed. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this, but if you don’t chill I’ll never make it back to father.”  
Using his grip on her face to hold her down he placed the end of his staff just under her nose and pressed a button. It hissed released a puff of smoke. Marinette tried to hold her breathe. But with her mouth cover and all the screaming she has been doing she was out of breath as it is. To her dismay, she took one short breath getting the full force of the gas. She began to feel drowsy, then heavy, she was falling forward into Chat’s waiting arms. He released her mouth so she could breathe easy now as he cradled her to him.  
“It’s alright now princess, I have you. You can sleep, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He assured kissing her forehead. “I’ll protect you.”  
“Ch-chat, why?...”  
“Shh, don’t fight it. Just sleep. It’ll all be over soon enough.”  
She fought it as hard and long as she could but in the end, she fell limply against him her breathing evening out as she slipped into a black sleep.  
“I have you.” He sighed wrapping his tail around her subconsciously for extra protection. “This will be over soon.”  
“Your damn right it will.” Alya growled from where he was curled on the floor. “I won’t let you take her.”  
“I don’t see how you can stop me.” He chuckled. “You can come after her if you wish. But it won’t do you any good. Once when you find her my father will have already used the miraculous to grant his wish and Marinette will be free with me.”  
“Wish, what wish?”  
“If I told you then it would spoil the surprise. Don’t worry it’s not world domination or anything like that. And now, if you’ll excuse me, there is something I wish to give my father.” He laughed as she struggled to follow him while he leaping out the window hopping from one roof to the next holding his princess securely to his chest the whole way.  
They landed behind the wall of the estate in no time at all, but before they could go in there was something that needed to be said.  
“I’m not doing this to hurt you.” He swore looking at his princess. “I’m doing this because it’s the only way. I can’t do this without you. I can’t even try. Because Marinette, I love you.”  
His confession in the air he leaned down planting his lips gently to hers so as not to wake her.  
Chat, please, I..  
“Damnit.” Alya hissed from her position on the ground. “That bastard, Hawkmoth, you are going to pay for doing this to Marinette, to your son.”  
“Calm down Alya, we’ll get her back.” Trixx murmured nuzzling against her chosen’s face. “We’ll get her back.”  
“We can’t do it alone.” Tiki whimpered rubbing her chest.  
“She’s right.” Alya groaned sitting up. “I can’t fight both Hawkmoth and Chat Noir alone. We need more chosen.”  
“Master Fu only has two other miraculous.” Trixx said.   
“Then we will get two chosen.” Alya growled. “I will do whatever it takes to get my best friend and her soulmate back.”  
Slowly, Marinette came back to the world of the conscious. She blinked trying to clear her head. It throbbed something awful and felt foggy. It took her a few minutes to get herself right and when she did she only grew more concerned. She had no idea where she was. It was a room that must have belonged to a teenage boy and a very wealthy one at that, if the skate ramp and climbing wall were anything to go by. That or a sport loving girl—maybe she was in Alix’s room… yeah that didn’t make any sense. The last thing she remembered was talking with Alya and then, Chat Noir, no Chat Blanc came and kidnapped her. She must be in his room. Though there weren’t really any clues to where that was. She sat up with a groan rubbing her head and clutching the sheets.   
“What’s going on?” she whimpered. “Where am I? Chat, where are you?”  
On cue the door opened and shut with a soft click. She tensed pulling the covers to her chest—even though she was fully clothed—and waited for her captor to show himself. He looked wrong in white, and those yellow eyes only pinched at her heart. This wasn’t her Chat. This was something else entirely.   
“I’m glad to see your awake.” He smiled kindly though it only served to make her shiver.  
“Chat, where am I?” she asked proud she could keep from stuttering.   
“My room.” He informed coming to sit on the edge of the bed. “Don’t worry, your safe here nothing bad will happen to you. I won’t let it.”  
“What’s going on, why am I here?”  
“You’re here because it’s the best way I can make sure your safe. And because I want you to be here. Your all I’ve ever wanted princess.”  
“But you’re not you.”  
Sigh.  
“I admit that I have undergone an unwanted change. But this new form gives me courage to do things I would never have been able to do as Chat Noir or my civilian self.”  
“What kind of things.”  
“Stand up to my father for one.”  
“But you’re still doing his bidding.”  
“Only because I don’t want Ladybug to exist anymore. Might as well give him the miraculous.”  
Marinette felt her ears in horror as she realized her miraculous were gone.  
“You gave him my earrings?” she whimpered feeling the prickle on forming tears.  
“No, my princess.” He assured brushing away some stray tears making her flinch. “Not yet. He wants to get everything ready before he makes his wish.”  
“What wish?”  
“The one thing he has wanted for a year, my mother.”   
“Your mother?”  
“She disappeared last year, no one knows what happened. For a while we thought she ran away, but that didn’t make any sense. She loved me and my father, she would never abandon us. Something happened and we don’t know what. But it doesn’t matter. With the Chat Noir and the Ladybug miraculous we’ll be able to achieve the ultimate power and bring her back. “  
“Then, that’s what this has all been about? The reason you and Hawkmoth have been turning people and trying to steel my earrings?”  
“Yes. That was why we did all that. But now it’s over at last.”  
Marinette let her eyes fall to her lap as tears rushed past dripping onto the covers.  
“Why? Why didn’t you just come and ask me for help. I would have given you the miraculous if you had just told me what you were going to do with it. Why didn’t you just tell me? Why?”  
He chuckled, using his knuckles to tilt her chin up so he could see her azure eyes.  
“I know you would have helped me princess.” He smiled shaking his head. “But I didn’t know that you were Ladybug and all I knew about her was that she was the enemy.”  
“No, you could have just told me when I was Ladybug and I would have done whatever I could to help you. So why didn’t you?”  
“Father was having none of it. He didn’t think you would help us after all we’ve done. And besides, I hate Ladybug. She is arrogant and self-righteous, always looking down on me just because of the hand that fate dealt me. She is no different than me, just lucky that she didn’t have my father pulling her strings. Once she no longer exists I will truly be happy.”  
“Chat,” Marinette was now backing away from him. “Is that what you really think of me. I… I didn’t mean to… I never wanted you to think- that’s not. Chat, I’m sorry.”  
She cried burying her face in her hands.  
“Oh princess.” He cooed, lifting her into his lap. “I don’t hate you. You are not Ladybug.”  
“But she is part of me.”  
“That may be, but she won’t be anymore, so we don’t have anything to worry about.”   
“Chat please, don’t do this.” She whimpered. “Ladybug is an important part of my life, please don’t take that from me.”  
“Princess, believe me this is for the best.”  
“What about you? Can you give up being Chat?”  
“Even if I wanted to I can’t now. I am permanently Chat Blanc. There is no turning back.”  
“So how can you do this to me?”  
“Princess,” he sighed, laying her down hovering over her. “All that matters is that we’re here together now. This will all work out, one way or another.”  
“Chat-”  
“Shh.” He hushed leaning in closer. “Trust me princess, we’ll be okay.”  
He closed the gap gently pressing his lips to hers. She didn’t respond at first, not wanting to give in. But in the end, she pushed back tilting her head to deepen the kiss. He purred approvingly snaking a hand between her and the bed so he could press her closer while his other went to her hair. Paying him back in kind, her fingers carded through his hair making it more messy than normal. Her hand brushed his leather ears making him shudder so she did it again. He growled, a deep predatory sound sending shivers down her spine. But he wanted to make her writhe. He let his lips travel down her jaw then to her neck. Hearing her sharp intakes of breath only spurred him on further. Obviously, no one have ever touched her like this, it filled him with a possessive pride. She was his, and he was going to make sure everyone knew that. Leaving a trail of soft kisses leading all the way down to her collar bone where he suddenly attacked. Sucking and nibbling while watching her reaction. The second his teeth sunk into her flesh she cried out pulling at his hair, throwing her head back.  
“Chat!”   
He smirked, pulling back marveling his handy work. A dark blooming love bite was forming marking her as his for all to see. Chuckling he gave it a gentle lick to sooth the irritated skin making her sigh softly.  
“Now everyone will know your mine.” He murmured situating himself so their eyes were locked. “No one will take you from me.”  
Staring into his glowing yellow eyes she realized how wrong all this was. Yes, this was Chat, but this wasn’t her Chat. Her Chat would never have taken her earrings knowing how much they meant to her. Her Chat would not kidnap her or hurt her friends. Her Chat had gleaming emerald eyes that captured her in the most pleasant of ways. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t himself. They couldn’t do this.  
“Chat-”  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.  
Chat growled putting himself between her and the door.  
“What.” He called.  
“Sorry to interrupted, Chat Blanc.” Nathalie apologized with a nod of her head. “Your father is ready now. He has requested your and Miss Dupain-Cheng’s presence.”  
“Fine, we’ll be there in a minute.” He growled dismissively.   
She nodded again before making her exit.   
Chat waited till she was gone, before standing up and straightening himself out. He turned to Marinette helping her up and doing the same thing still admiring his mark. The time has come, it was finally going to be over.   
“Let’s go.” He smiled taking her hand.  
“Chat please, I’m begging you don’t to this. Not like this. Let me help you.” She pleaded desperately.   
“It’ll be fine Marinette.” He assured beginning to pull her. “This will be quick, then we can be free together.”  
It didn’t matter what she said, the akuma had scrambled his brain to the point of no return. She need to de-evilize him. Then maybe she could get through to him. It was her fault he was like this. His father would never have akumatized him if she had just been honest with him. If he hadn’t found out that she was Ladybug like he did Hawkmoth wouldn’t have had the emotions he needed to turn his own son. How could someone do something so awful to their own child. She knew Hawkmoth was a monster but this is going too far. His intentions may have started out pure and well-meaning but now she feared the power has gone to his head. She doubted that once his wish was granted he would give up his life of evil. Chat was proof that he didn’t care and enjoyed causing pain to others. If only she could get Chat to see that. It might be enough to get him to break through this. She was going to save Chat, she just needed to find a way.  
He led her up flight after flight of stairs making her dizzy. She worried that it would never end until they came upon a grand set of doors. He made sure she was hidden behind him, keeping her close by wrapping his tail around her waist, before pushing them open.  
“Ah, welcome Ladybug.” Hawkmoth smiled standing in the center of a room with only a great window. “Or should I say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  
If she were in her Ladybug costume she would have come up with some clever quip before charging into battle. But she wasn’t. As Marinette, she was powerless to do much. This caused a deep pain to ache making her step closer to Chat for comfort. He sensed her discomfort and growled at his father.  
“Are you gonna monologue or can we get this over with?” he snarled reaching a hand behind him to press Marinette closer.  
“Oh son, please allow me a moment to brag. We have been after her miraculous for so long. Now we have it. Taken by someone she trusted so much. How beautiful could this situation get?”  
“Enough.” Chat snarled. “Here is the damn earrings, now let’s be done with this.”  
“Chat, don’t.” Mari begged reaching for the miraculous clutched in his claws.  
“Mari, stay here.” He told her not wanting her too close to his father.  
Knowing there wasn’t anything she could do in this state she stayed, frozen, panicking.   
“Once you get what you wanted you’ll leave me and Marinette alone, right.” He wasn’t asking, emphasizing the last word by baring his fangs.  
“Of course.” Hawkmoth nodded holding out his hands for the miraculous.   
Time slowed as Marinette watched Chat take step after agonizing step toward his father intent on giving him her earrings. She had to do something. She couldn’t just sit back and watch this happen. If she didn’t do something her Chat would be lost forever. Without her earrings, she’ll never be able to turn him back. This can’t be happening. Not like this. She couldn’t win every battle she’s ever faced only to lose the one that means the most. No, she can’t lose him.  
“CHAT, NO!” she screamed just as he reached his destination.  
He paused, shocked by her sudden outburst. Turning to her he saw the tears as they streamed down her face. He was the cause for those. He swore he would never make her cry again, didn’t he? He blinked and for a moment she swore she saw green in his eyes.   
“Marin-”  
CRASH!  
The green was swallowed by yellow as the grand window shattered and three figures landing before him.   
“What is this?” Hawkmoth cried.   
“Jade Turtle, Queen Bee, keep Chat Blanc and Hawkmoth busy while I get Marinette somewhere safe.” Volpin called to her new partners.  
“You are not the boss of me.” Queen Bee—a black and yellow striped clad blond with a black mask, antennae, and wings—huffed readying her tazer rods.   
“Just do it QB.” Jade turtle—a green leather clad boy with a green mask and hood—hissed charging the enemy his shield ready.   
“Hang on Mari.” Volpin murmured lifting her friend before taking off further into the house.  
“Princess!” Chat roared taking off after them.  
“Chat Blanc get back here with the miraculous!” His father called after him.  
“Hey old guy, eyes on me.” Queen Bee taunted thrusting her tazer at him.  
“You’re not going anywhere pussy-cat.” Jade Turtle bellowed holding his shield before him.  
“I don’t have time for you.” Chat hissed leaping over the green clad boy entirely.   
“Hey, get back here.” Jade called going after him.  
“Turtle, help!” Queen cried as she was flung across the room.  
“Damn it. Sorry Volpin, you’re gonna have to deal with the cat.” He growled to himself going to aid his comrade.  
Volpin had made it all the way to the study before she felt they were safe enough.  
“This should be a good spot.” She nodded putting her friend down. “Hurry up and transform, the others won’t be able to hold of Hawkmoth and Chat for long.”  
“Alya…” Marinette was so relieved to see her friend, but still so torn. She couldn’t do anything. “I can’t transform. Chat has my miraculous.”  
“What!” Volpin cried. “Crap. Hide here I’ll go get them and- LOOK OUT!”  
Just before Chat collided with them, Volpin managed to push her friend out of the way and put up her flute to take the impact of the attack. Now she and Chat where in a deadlock. He pressed his staff harder against her trying to get her to crumple, but she stood strong.   
“Chat!” Marinette cried from her spot on the floor.  
“Mari, get out of here. I’ll handle this.” Volpin ordered pushing back.  
“I’ll destroy you for touching my princess.” Chat hissed.  
“She’s not yours bastard.” Volpin hissed back throwing him off her.  
“Chat, don’t do this please!” Marinette begged desperately.  
“I said get out of here.” Her friend urged swinging a kick at her opponent.   
“No, stay right there princess. I’ll end this quickly.” Chat promised.  
“Both of you stop! Don’t fight!”  
Her pleads were ignored as two of the most important people in her life viciously attacked one another. There had to be something she could say that would get through to her feline protector. Anything.  
“Chat don’t do this. What would your mother think? Is this how she would want to be brought back?” she tried.  
“It doesn’t matter what she wants.” He growled swiping at Volpin. “All that matters is that you’re with me.”  
Because Marinette, I love you.  
His words from earlier rang repeatedly through her mind. That was the answer. Though the time wasn’t to her liking, it was her only option. She knew what she had to do. She knew how to get her Chat back.   
“Chat listen to me.” She called standing tall and determined. “You promised me that you would always protect me. That you would never make me cry or scare me like you did with Stalker. Well you’re scaring me now. I’m terrified I’ll never get you back. I know that it’s my fault. Not telling you I was Ladybug was wrong, but I was so scared you would leave me.”   
As she spoke his actions grew slower. He began to lose focus, struggling internally with himself. He didn’t want her to blame herself. This wasn’t her fault, it was his. He let his father use his emotions against him. It shouldn’t have mattered that Marinette was Ladybug, she was still his princess. He should have stood by her like he swore he would.  
“You said that you can’t do this without me, well I can’t do this without you. You mean everything to me. I told you I would give this life up for one with you and I meant it. I know you feel the same about me, because I heard you.”  
He stopped fighting all together hearing this turning to stare at her bewildered.   
“Chat, I love you too.”   
Her words slammed into him like a freight train, making him stagger back. His eyes flashed green again as he stared unbelieving. Was he dreaming?  
“Please come back to me.” She begged holding her hands like she was praying.  
“M… Marinette…” he whispered slowly reaching for her.  
“Enough of this foolish game.”  
They all turned to Hawkmoth as he deposited a battered and bruised Queen Bee and Jade Turtle.  
“Guys.” Volpin cried.   
“Chat Blanc, hand over the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous. End this son.” He demanded holding out his hand.  
“Don’t do it.” Marinette urged. “You can’t. Please Chat, your father won’t stop hurting people even if he gets his wish. You know that, I know you do. Please don’t do it.”  
“Silence you little brat.” Hawkmoth growled sicking his akuma on her.  
“Marinette!” Volpin screamed running for her friend.   
But Chat got there first. Using his staff to scatter the swarm as he spun it at an inhuman speed. When they were far from his princess he let lose a feral growl.   
“I told you, I’m done obeying your orders.” His hiss ripping his bell from his collar. “I won’t be your pawn anymore. I won’t let you hurt my princess.”  
With that final snarl, he threw the silver bell on the ground shattering it into pieces releasing the akuma.   
“What have you done!” Hawkmoth cried watching as the transformation came undone.  
“Chat!” Marinette called as the boy fell to his hands and knees with a groan. She rushed to his side, hand on his back and shoulder as the white was replaced with black and he became himself. “Chat, are you okay?”  
“M-Marinette?” he groaned looking up at her confused. “What’s going on.”  
“You stupid boy. I offered you infinite power and you threw it away for a simple little girl.” Hawkmoth roared stomping toward his son.  
Slowly, everything trickled back; finding out Marinette was Ladybug, the dart, the akuma, Marinette’s tears, and her confession.  
“You… you evilized me.” He gasped. “You made me attack Marinette.”  
“I did what was necessary. You needed the akuma to reach your true potential. But now you’re nothing. Your mother would be so disappointed, just as I am.” He snarled raising his cane to strike.  
His words awoke something in his son. He growled taking his baton, extending it so it rammed into his father’s chest sending him back into a wall. Hawkmoth stared on as his son stood glaring daggers at him.  
“No, mom would be disappointed in you.” He gritted. “She would weep at the monster you’ve become. The monster you tried to turn me into.”  
“You insolent little brat. I am you father, you can’t speak to me that way.”  
“You are no father to me. You’re just the thing that took his place. I won’t let you do this anymore.” He turned to his princess giving her a small smile. “I’m sorry.”  
She only shook her head.  
“Don’t be.”   
“Here.” He held out his hand to her dropping the earrings in her waiting palms. “Hurry up and transform. We’re going to need Ladybug to take him down.”  
“Yeah, on it.” She nodded.  
“I’ll hold him off, Volpin get the others out of there and make sure they’re okay.” he instructed.  
“Oh great, now that you’re on our side you think you can give orders.” Volpin raised a brow.  
“It wasn’t an order. You think you can stand up to my father?” he asked raising his own brow.  
“Point taken.” She shrugged. “Let’s do this.”  
They charged into battle. Now that his head was clear, Chat stood a way better chance against his father than before. He kept his lessons in mind and followed his instincts landing a few solid blows. All the while keeping an eye on his princess.  
Marinette put her earrings back were they belonged smiling adoringly as Tiki shimmered back into existence.   
“Marinette.” She cried gleefully.  
“I’m so glad to see you, Tiki.” Marinette sighed hugging the little kwami to her cheek. “We need to help the others. TIKI, SPOTS ON!”  
Thankfully the others weren’t as injured as they appeared to be. Before Ladybug had a chance to enter the battle they were on their feet attacking in perfect formation aiding Chat however they could. It was odd, like they had done this before. Maybe their kwami were guiding them, or their predecessors. Either way it was a lucky thing for them, and yet they still couldn’t knock Hawkmoth down. Though there was only one of him, he was more experienced and skilled in predicting the enemies moves. Neither side was gaining any ground, not until she showed up.   
Just as Hawkmoth was about to land a hit on Chat Noir, a black poke-a-dotted yo-yo zipped out of nowhere smacking Hawkmoth in the face.   
“This has gone too far Hawkmoth.” Ladybug chastised taking on her heroine persona. “Why wouldn’t you come to me. I would have helped you bring your wife back. You didn’t need to hurt anyone like this.”  
“Because I wanted the power of the two most powerful miraculous.” He hissed. “What’s to stop this world from taking my wife again or my son. I couldn’t let that happen. Only if I have the power of the miraculous will I have the power I need to remain in control.”  
“Control over what? Me and mom?” Chat gritted. “Was that your plan. You were so afraid of losing us you’re only solution was to trap us like birds in a gilded cage? She wouldn’t have wanted that father. Mom always preferred freedom to anything else. Where do you think, I get it from?”  
“It matters not. If she and you are with me I don’t care about anything else.” He roared unleashing a massive swarm of deadly akumas. “I will have that miraculous.”  
“Ah! Watch the hair!” Queen Bee cried covering her head.   
“Don’t let them distract you.” Ladybug called through the swarm. “Stay focused.”  
“His brooch.” Chat yelled. “Get the brooch, it’s his miraculous. Without it he has no power.”  
“Oh, that sounds easy.” Jade Turtle bit out. “Just get through the swarm and grab a brooch from a guy we could barely land a hit on. Yeah, nothing complicated about that.”  
“He’s right.” Volpin gritted. “How are we supposed to do that?”  
“Don’t give up.” Ladybug encouraged. “We can do it.”  
“Ladybug and I will go for the brooch, the rest of you keep him distracted.” Chat told them. “Together we can beat him. Trust me.”  
“Yeah we should trust the former villain.” Queen Bee scoffed. “How do we know this isn’t a trick.”  
“Because I will never hurt Marinette again.” Chat confessed standing as tall as he could in the swarm. “This has to end now. I will do anything to end it.”  
“We do as Chat says.” Ladybug finalized the plan getting her yo-yo ready. “Now!”  
Like a well-oiled machine, the new team went to work. it was difficult for them to navigate through the swarm but they managed. Surprising Hawkmoth with the equivalent of jump scares while Ladybug and Chat Noir circled him waiting for the right moment. The moment Chat saw one he struck, jumping suddenly in front of his father reaching for the brooch. Hawkmoth’s surprise didn’t last as long as he hoped though as he snatched Chat’s wrist throwing him to the ground and twisting his arm behind his back. Chat cried out in pain as the swarm scattered, clearing the room so everyone could see what was happening.  
“Chat!” Ladybug cried.   
“No one move.” Hawkmoth ordered twisting harder to illustrate his point.  
“Arggh!” Chat cried pressing his forehead to the floor in a futile attempt to ease the pain.  
“Stop!” Ladybug shrieked holding her hands out. “Just stop.”  
“Hand over your miraculous or I’ll twist it off.” Hawkmoth growled twisting again.  
“Dude, that’s your own son.” Jade Turtle gaped.  
“How could you do this.” Queen Bee gritted appalled by what she was seeing. “Daddies are supposed to love and spoil their kids you monster.”  
“Let him go.” Volpin growled gripping her flute.  
“Give me the miraculous and I’ll let him go.” Hawkmoth promised, but Chat saw through it.  
“He’s lying. Don’t do it Ladybug.” He gritted through the pain.  
“Quiet.” His father hissed twisting harder.   
“Arggh!” Chat cried out again.  
“Stop!” Ladybug wept reaching for her ears. “I’ll give you the miraculous, just stop!”  
“No!” Chat bellowed slamming his palm to floor. “CATACLYSM!”  
Before anyone had time to reacted the floor rotted crumpling under the former villain duo. The drop wasn’t far, but no one knew that. All they knew was that Chat and Hawkmoth were falling. They jumped into action rushing for them. Meanwhile Hawkmoth had released Chat in shock giving the feline hero a chance to maneuver himself so he could turn in mid-air and snatch the brooch. But still he was falling. He braced himself for impact, but it didn’t come. Instead he was jerked to a stop. Pain radiating dully through his arm, the one that was twisted sadly. He looked up to find Ladybug’s teary eyes beaming down at him as her hand gripped his wrist desperately.  
“I got you kitty.” She smiled.  
“Hehe, my thanks, milady.” He smiled back.   
She pulled him back up with the help of the others, enveloping him in a crushing hug when he was back on solid ground.  
“Thank goodness.” She sighed.  
“I’m fine.” He assured squeezing her back. “I’ve got the brooch. We won.”  
“Oh thank god.” Jade Turtle sighed collapsing on the ground in a panting mess. “I didn’t know how long I was going to last.”  
“I’m just glad that this whole hero suit thing keeps my hair in such good shape.” Queen Bee smiled flipping her pony tail.   
“Is that who I think it is?” Ladybug groaned looking to Volpin.  
“I needed help.” She sighed. “Master Fu thought she’d be perfect for the Bee Miraculous.”  
“And he was right. I’m a great super hero. I saved your butt, didn’t I?” Queen Bee smirked jutting out her hip arrogantly.   
“Actually, that was Chat.” Jade Turtle sighed. “We were busy getting our butt’s kicked by Hawkmoth.”  
“Whatever.” She huffed.   
“Speaking of which, what do we do now?” Volpin asked.  
“We grant some wishes.” Ladybug smiled.  
“What!” three heroes cried.  
“Are you serious?” Chat asked daring to be hopeful.  
“I said I would help you get your mom back didn’t I?” she cocked her head. “I never go back on my word. But there is another wish that I want granted too.”  
“What wish would that be?” he raised a brow.  
“Even if we bring back your mom, your dad’s fears would still drive him to do bad things. I want to wish away his fears.”  
“Why should we grant any of his wishes after everything he’s done?” Queen Bee squawked.  
“Everyone deserves a second chance.” Ladybug smiled. “Now we just have to figure out how to grant wishes.”  
It’s not something that the chosen often do.  
All the chosen jumped hearing the voice in their heads.   
“… Tiki?” Ladybug asked confused.  
About time we could do this.  
“Plagg.” Chat gaped searching the air for his kwami.  
Hey kid, you owe me a lot of cheese for letting yourself get akumatized.   
Plagg it wasn’t his fault.  
“Wayzz, where are you?” Jade Turtle called.  
Were still in the miraculous, obviously.  
“Trixx don’t be rude.” Volpin sighed.   
Enough everyone. Tiki get to explaining.  
“Bee, is this like some power I have or something?” Queen Bee called fiddling with her antenna.  
“Queen shh.” Volpin hushed.  
“What did you mean few chosen do it, Tiki?” Ladybug asked.  
What I mean is it can be dangerous. You are very young and haven’t been chosen for long. It had taken the first chosen years to become strong enough.  
“Are you saying we can’t do it?” Chat asked feeling despair settle in.  
No kid, what she’s saying is that you will need help. Plagg clarified.  
The other chosen must offer up some of their own energy to give you enough strength otherwise Ladybug might die and Tiki will be destroyed. Trixx said bluntly.   
“What!” Chat cried. “What do you mean by that?!”  
This ability take a lot of power, power Marinette hasn’t built up yet. Though it is true that you need both the Chat Noir and Ladybug miraculous to perform this, most of the strain falls on Ladybug; the being of good luck.” Wayzz offered.   
It would be a better idea to wait but I doubt—if Marinette is anything like the previous Ladybug’s—that she is will to wait. Bee sighed.  
“Just tell us what we have to do.” Ladybug nodded determined.  
“Marinette!” Chat growled. “We’re not doing this, not if it could cost you your life.”  
“We have no idea when I will be ready.” She insisted. “It’s now or never. What do I have to do?”  
Do not worry Chat Noir. Tiki assured. With the help of everyone I’m sure she will be all right.   
I don’t know. They want two wishes, it might just break her.   
TRIXX! All the kwami shouted making their chosen jump.  
She’ll be fine kid. Plagg promised. I won’t let anything happen to her.  
Neither will I. Tiki agreed. Now all of you get into formation. Chat and Ladybug in the center, Jade Turtle, Volpin, and Queen Bee create a triangle around them. Now take your miraculous and hold them in your hands. You three on the outside focus only giving portions of your energy to Ladybug and Chat. Chat focus on taking some of the burden off Ladybug. Now activate your miraculous, use the phrase you say to transform, starting with Jade Turtle, going into a spiral till it reaches Ladybug. Do it now.  
“WAYZZ, SHELL MOUNT!”  
“BEE, LET’S BUZZ!”  
“TRIXX, TAIL FLARE!”  
“PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”  
“TIKI, SPOTS ON!”  
Their miraculous glowed, levitating slightly above their open palms. A strong wind swirled around the chosen, mussing their hair and costumes. Already Ladybug could feel the strain that this ability put on her. Her legs where shaking with the effort to stay standing as she gritted her teeth in focus. The others noticed this and began feeding her any energy they could spare while Chat tried to take the brunt of the strain.   
Quickly now, Ladybug say the wishes aloud then grant them by calling out MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. Tiki urged.  
“I wish for Chat Noir’s father to have no fear of losing his family.” Marinette called though her voice was stressed with effort.   
“Hang in there Marinette.” Chat murmured softly.  
“Only one more. You got this girl.” Volpin encouraged.  
“Hurry it up already, I’m getting tired.” Queen Bee called annoyed.  
“Just focus Queen.” Jade Turtle gritted. “You can do this Ladybug.”  
“I believe in you.” Chat smiled letting his forehead rest against hers.  
She smiled feeling the support of all her friends before continuing.  
“And for Chat’s mother to come back safe and in good health from wherever it is she went. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”  
Much like when she normally uses her ability a swarm of ladybug exploded from her miraculous flying all about the house fixing all the damages. Chat watched as they went into the hole that he made coming back out seconds later fixing it. He didn’t see his father but he chose to believe in Ladybug’s power. He had a job now anyway. Siphoning some of the strain wasn’t working. She was still struggling with the effort to stand. So he started to syphon even more. The ladybugs returned soon enough circling them once then going back into the earrings. The task done they all relaxed, all but Marinette whose transformation came undone as she began to fall to her knees.  
“Marinette!” Chat cried catching her before she could hit the ground.   
“I’m okay.” she assured panting. “I just need to catch my breath.”  
“Just relax, I got you.” He sighed holding her close.  
“Um, I don’t mean to ruin the moment,” Jade Turtle coughed, “but I think all our times is up.”  
Right as he finished his sentence their miraculous beeped one final time before they were shrouded in energy revealing their civilian selves.  
“Oh my god!” Cloe—Queen Bee—gasped.   
“Dude.” Nino—Jade Turtle—agreed.  
“A-Adrien?” Marinette asked.  
“Hey princess.” He smiled down at her.  
“All this time you were Adrien Agreste?”   
“Why do you think we’re in the Agreste estate?” he chuckled.  
“Point taken.” She sighed letting her head fall against his chest.  
“By the way, I really did like that outfit you designed for me. I’ll make sure it gets its own little photoshoot.” He murmured so only she could hear.  
Her face turned bright red as she buried it out of embarrassment.   
“Adrien?”  
They all turned to the stair-well where a beautiful blonde woman stood with his father just staring bewildered.  
“Mom?” Adrien gasped.  
“Oh, my baby boy.” The woman cried.   
Alya took over caring for Marinette while Adrien ran for his parents being enveloped in their warmth and love.   
“Mom, where have you been?” he asked through a barrage of tears.   
“Sweetie, I wish I knew.” She cried with him. “But it’s all blank. I have no idea where I was.”  
“It doesn’t matter now.” Gabriel sighed holding his family close. “You here, your home, we’re together. That’s all that matters.”  
It was a touching scene, though the others felt they were intruding so they decided it was best to make their exit and stumble out.   
They didn’t get very far, however.  
“Marinette.”  
She turned at the call of her name blinded by a mass of blonde. Adrien held her close smiling through his tears into her shoulder. She smiled back returning the hug with all her strength.   
“Meet me at the Eiffel tower tonight at eleven alright.” He offered pulling back. “We have a lot to talk about.”  
“Yeah.” She nodded. “I’ll be there.”  
He nodded back before leaning in for a soft brief kiss. It was over too quickly and he was running back inside. She smiled watching him go before turning to a fuming Cloe.  
“Are you kidding me!” she roared. “I have spent years trying to get Adrien to notice me and he just falls into your arms. That is so not fair.”  
“Oh calm down Cloe.” Bee buzzed next to her. “She and Adrien are soulmates. Don’t worry, yours will be here soon.”  
“What does that mean?” Cloe squawked.   
“You’ll have to wait to see.” She shrugged.  
“No I don’t want anyone else, I want Adrien.” She cried.  
“Oh give it a rest Cloe. Seriously.” Nino sighed.  
They continued to bicker and laugh as they made their way to their respective homes eventually coming to the agreement that Adrien and Marinette were together and nothing could be done about it. Cloe wasn’t a fan, but accepted it none the less departing from the others with a pout. Alya and Nino separated from Marinette making her promise to give them details later. Marinette said her goodbyes to all of them, beyond happy with her teammates and extremely thankful for all of them even Cloe. Now she just had to get ready to meet Chat.   
Later that night, Adrien was getting ready to meet up with Marinette while Plagg munched happily on some camembert. Adrien only rolled his eyes happy that it was all over. That’s when the brooch on his desk caught his eye. His smile turned into a frown as he picked it up caressing its smooth surface. Inside was his surrogate mother figure. Someone he loved very much but didn’t get the chance to tell them or say goodbye.  
“I’m sorry Nooroo.” He sighed mournfully. “Don’t worry though, we’ll see each other again. We’ll find you a new chosen and we can fight side by side again. I promise.”  
He gently pressed his lips to the jewel imagining that it was the spiral on her head. This is a promise he wouldn’t break. He would see her again.  
“Adrien?” someone called softly.  
“Hey mom.” He smiled still having to pinch himself to be sure he wasn’t dreaming. “What’s up.”  
“I just wanted to come and see you. Your father told me about everything that he did. I’m so sorry he put you through that honey.” She whimpered caressing his cheek.  
“He was just so desperate to get his love back. I know how he feels.” Adrien sighed. “It’s fine now. Ladybug fixed everything. It’s all good.”  
“Ladybug, you mean that Marinette girl?”  
“Yeah.” He smiled wistfully at the thought of her.  
“You are definitely my son. Falling in love with a designer.”  
“How did you-”  
“Your father told me. Oh honey, I’m so proud of you. She must be an amazing girl.”  
“Yeah, she really is.”  
“Then you better not keep her waiting. We’ll talk more when you get back. Okay?”  
“Okay, I love you mom.” He smiled hugging her tight.  
“I love you too my baby boy. More than you know.”  
He gave her one last smile before transforming and taking off into the night.  
Sigh.  
“Like mother like son.” She giggled watching him go. “Take care of my boy, Marinette.”  
Marinette had arrived a little early at the Eiffel tower, too anxious about being late to wait. The cool air of Paris brushing her face making her sigh. It was a beautiful night perfect for a date. At the thought her face became a blaze.   
This isn’t a date. She told herself. Were just meeting to talk. That’s all. Don’t get ahead of yourself, Marinette.  
“Milady.”  
Ladybug jumped giving a surprised cry as Chat Noir suddenly appeared next to her.  
“Don’t scare me like that.” She gasped.  
“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” He chuckled sitting next to her. “Hi.”  
“Hi.” She smiled. “So we have a lot to talk about.”  
“Yeah, first of all I owe you a major apology.” Chat sighed. “How I treated you when I was Chat Blanc was not cool. I never wanted to put you through that.”  
“It’s alright. You weren’t yourself.”  
“But part of that was me, otherwise it wouldn’t have existed. And what I said about Ladybug-”  
“No, you were right. In your position, I imagine I would think the same way.”  
“I wasn’t right.” He growled. “I mistook your selflessness for self-righteousness. Your compassion for arrogance. Your kindness for ignorance. I was so wrong. I’m so sorry.”   
“Oh kitty.” She sighed cupping his face so he would look at her. “I forgive you. We’re soulmates after all. If I let this get to me then I’m in for a lifetime of regret. You had every right to your feelings. Nothing you say will make me think otherwise. I love you so much, I can’t be mad at you for long.”  
He smiled resting his brow against hers.  
“How did I get so lucky?” he sighed.  
“Luck had nothing to do with it. Just two little kwamis and some powerful jewelry.”  
They both laughed at that.  
“So what now?” she asked.  
“… I think I want to give the whole superhero thing a try. Do what I was meant to you know.”  
“So you’ll fight crime with me and the others?”  
“If the lady so wishes it.” He chuckled.  
“She does.” Ladybug nodded.  
The air cleared leaving their shoulders feeling light without the weight of the past they began anew. Leaning in close, meeting in the middle and continuing where they left off in his bedroom. Though this time they remained sitting up. And she was the one to let her lips wonder. She paused just under his jaw giving a bite which made him jump.  
“Now everyone will know that you are mine too.” She smiled pulling back. “Pay back for earlier.”  
His face turned beet red before he hid it against her shoulder.  
“I can’t believe I said things like that. And the hickey. Oh man, I’m so sorry Marinette.” He groaned.  
“It’s all right, Adrien.” She giggled. “I… I liked it. It was… sexy.”  
“Is it bad if I say that’s a real turn on?” he mumbled.   
She laughed at him, but their fun and games where brought to an abrupt halt as a scream rang out through all of Paris.  
“What was that?” he asked standing as if to get a better look.  
“That was our cue.” She nodded determined.   
“Hero time?” he smiled.  
She gave a short nod readying her yo-yo.  
He sighed taking her hand.   
“You so beautiful when you in hero mood.”   
She blushed completely ruining her persona.   
“Now is not the time for that kitty. We’ve got to go.”  
“Till another time then, milady.”  
Together they charged out into the night ready to do their duty as the heroes of Paris.  
Together for now and forever.  
As it was meant to be.  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. that was the end, or was it? I left a few possible loose ends that aren’t necessarily lose ends in case of a sequel. Now don’t hold me to this. Like I said they might not be loose ends. For now I won’t be writing a sequel but maybe in the future. Thank you everyone for taking this journey with me. All I’ve ever wanted in my life was go make people happy with my writing and you made that happen. God you guys are amazing. Thank you for all your encouraging words and support. You make all the pain of fighting writer's block worth it. Love you all. Thank you so much. Let me know what you think and if this wrapped it up well enough. And remember, fanfiction authors need love too. Love you guys. Thanks so much.


End file.
